Kelpie the Mutant
by Ryu Midori
Summary: This is a story about OC, Kelpie, a mutant girl who has lived on the streets since her younger years, surviving the only way she knows how: theivery. When she comes to live at XS4GY, her life changes dramatically. Story is now Complete! Please Review!
1. Prologue

**AN: I don't own any of the X-Men Characters. I do own Kelpie, however, Gerri, Aunt Erika, Kelpie's foster family, the story-line, and all animal characters she converses with, including the gang members :P. Vixen belongs to one Melody S. (an ex-friend of mine), Aquifer belongs to Rob G. (soon-to-be famous fantasy writer!), Sensherak (aka Alan) belongs to an ex-online-bf whom no longer speaks to me, Jonny LeBeau belongs to an ex-online-aquiantence. Phew! If I've missed anyone, let me know :P Now that that's over with...**

PROLOGUE

Lightning lit up the sky and the clouds opened, pouring out their sorrow as her heart broke in two and her eyes spilled out her own rain. The tears glistened on her cheeks, reflecting the flames that ate at her home. She turned her eyes away and buried her face into the shoulder of the fireman who held her. His hand smoothed her blonde hair gently, whispering that it was going to be okay.

_But it isn't,_ she thought to herself. Her five-year-old body racked with sobs as the picture of her screaming parents, engulfed in flames after a ball of fire had been hurled at them, came to mind. _That thing killed them. Now I'll never see Mom and Da again._

An old, ugly, scarred policeman came to talk with the fireman. The fireman nodded--somewhat reluctantly--and handed the girl to the policeman. With disgust, the officer quickly set her down, took her hand firmly, and pulled her unrelentlessly through the crowd that began to form around the burning house.

Oblivious to her cries of pain as she tripped and stumbled, he led her to a police car and set her unceremoniously into the front seat. Slamming the door, he rounded the vehicle to the other side and climbed in himself. Muttering something about him not being a babysitter, he started the car and sped off.

He took her to the local police station and hurried her inside, shoving her into an office saying, "Here's the brat…sir." Then slammed the door behind the girl.

The man sitting at the desk in front of her had looked up as the door opened and frowned as the officer left. He gazed at her with a look that said he wasn't quite sure what to do with her.

The girl bit her lip, then lifted her chin and straightened her back. She wouldn't cry. Not in front of people.

The man smiled at her sudden show of courage. "Come and have a seat…" he frowned. He couldn't remember her name.

"Kelpie," she said. "My name is Kelpie," she said with a slight Scottish accent. It was strange, she'd never been to Scotland before, but she had a genuine accent. Especially when she got mad. Only her father, a Scottish born and bred, could understand her when anger brought out her brogue.

Kelpie wasn't her real name, but she preferred it. Her grandfather, now dead these two years, had called her his little kelpie all the time.

The man cocked an eyebrow, knowing it wasn't her true name, and nonetheless said, "Come have a seat, Kelpie."

She climbed up into a seat twice as big as she and sat staring at the hands folded in her lap.

"Kelpie, I'm a man who likes to get straight to the point. So I'm going to ask you right now, do you understand what's going on?"

She nodded her head. "I'm sittin' in yer office--"

"No, no. Do you understand what happened to your parents?"

She gulped once, almost aloud, trying to keep the tears back and looked again down at her hands. "Aye, sir. They died in the fire."

The man nodded solemnly. Then he said, "Do you know what's going to happen to you now?"

She shook her head. She had no clue.

"We're going to send you to a foster home. They'll take good care of you there, and you can play with other children…"


	2. Chapter 1

**AN: I don't own any of the X-Men Characters. I do own Kelpie, however, Gerri, Aunt Erika, Kelpie's foster family, the story-line, and all animal characters she converses with, including the gang members :P. Vixen belongs to one Melody S. (an ex-friend of mine), Aquifer belongs to Rob G. (soon-to-be famous fantasy writer!), Sensherak (aka Alan) belongs to an ex-online-bf whom no longer speaks to me, Jonny LeBeau belongs to an ex-online-aquiantence. Phew! If I've missed anyone, let me know :P**

**There are some Gaelic words in here that I've aquired through reading and such. _Diolain _mean bastard; _Mionnaich_ is just a curse word, with no real specific meaning. If any of you have read my bio, you'll know that I'm not fluent at Gaelic at all, I only know a few words and phrases. If any of you happen to know Gaelic, and I make a mistake, please, let me know, it's the only way I'm gonna learn!**

CHAPTER 1

_9 YEARS LATER…_

Skating around on her board idly, Kelpie searched for a potential victim. She smiled with mischief. She'd picked a good neighborhood. Everyone was relaxed and unsuspecting.

A motorcycle interrupted the peaceful scene and roared past her, stopping at a bar down and across the street.

_Except her,_ thought Kelpie, _She's alert as a fox._ The woman on the bike was dressed in a red tank top covered by an open black leather jacket. She wore light blue jeans and black leather boots that came to her shin. The woman looked around as she got off the bike and locked eyes with her.

Kelpie looked quickly away so as not to draw attention. Out of the corner of her eye, she saw the woman disappear into the bar. Forgetting the woman, Kelpie went back to work. The sun would set in a few minutes. She'd strike when it was dark.

Boarding up and down the street, she let the people get used to her being there, but never letting them see her face which hid under the hood of a silver sweatshirt, despite the heat of the evening.

The only thing that hinted to her being female was her faded dark-blue jeans. She'd worn them since she'd stolen them from a house in New York that had happened to be unlocked. That had been over two years ago, so now they were tight and clung to every movement. A whistled catcall from behind her hinted that one of the male species had noticed this. Kelpie rolled her eyes and gave him the finger.

There was more laughter behind her and a trickle of suspense began at the base of her spine. There was more than one…five, at least.

"Hmm…," said the one who had whistled. "Wonder if that was an offer?" More laughter.

Kelpie gritted her teeth--something she did often now-a-days--and ignored them. Maybe they'd go away. They'd better. She had work to do and she'd be damned if she was going to let those bumbling blockheads ruin it.

Without warning, her skateboard was pulled out from under her and she fell to the pavement. The guys laughed hysterically, as did some passerby.

In a rage, she shot to her feet and lunged at the laughing teenager who held her board. "_Diolain!_" She threw a punch and he went flying to the ground, swearing.

Thunder cracked in the evening sky and lightning struck at the ground as if trying to reach it. The wind picked up and Kelpie wished she would've worn her hair back, for her hood whipped off and her blonde, green and blue hair blew into her vision. Most thought she dyed it, but she never touched the stuff, it was poison to her…literally. Her hair was naturally blonde with green strips on the left and blue strips on the right. It had been thus since the day after her parents had died.

Suddenly she was grabbed from behind by two of her attackers and the guy she had punched came to stand before her. He was obviously the leader---she knew the guy that ran their gang--and he was evidently very pissed.

She struggled, trying to break free, but the men who held her had vice-like grips and refused to budge.

The leader's had came back and slammed into her face so hard that, if not for those who held her, she would've been knocked to the ground. The people in the street suddenly made themselves scarce, not wanting to get involved.

Kelpie groaned as a fist came in contact with her stomach over and over again. Finally, after several minutes of hitting her, she was let go of and she slumped to her knees, arms around her stomach.

"Assholes," she spat, "_Mionnaich_." The wind was blowing fiercely now. Thunder rolled and lightning lit up the now night sky, but no rain fell. If she would just reach out and grasp the power, she could kills these _diolains_ within seconds.

A boot came in contact with her face and she fell backwards, groaning, trying to keep conscious. She felt someone take hold of her ankles and start to drag her toward the nearest alley.

_Oh nay ye doona._ She kicked out at the person and he let go of her. A foot connected with her ribs and she cried out, grabbing her side. She saw another fot come at her, but she rolled at the last minute and he missed. Getting to her feet as quick as she could, she slid her knives out of her sweatshirt sleeves and twirled them, smiling mischievously. "Who's first?'

The leader motioned to the largest of the group, and the grinning man charged forward. At the last moment, she spun out of the way and knocked the guy over the head with the handle of her dagger. It didn't knock him out, for he had a thick head, but it did disorganize him for a few seconds and made him trip.

She brought her knee up as he went down, ramming her it into his nose. _That_ knocked him out.

She turned just in time to find another charging her. She used his momentum to make him shove the dagger into his own chest. She yanked the knife out and hesitated one moment, staring at the dead man at her feet. That was the first time she had ever killed someone intentionally. The hesitation gave the leader time to charge and tackle her to the ground.

Taking her wrists, she pounded her hands against the pavement until she let go of the daggers. Then his fists slammed repeatedly into her face. Finally, when she thought she could take no more damage, he stopped. But he wasn't finished. While she tried to keep hold of her conscious once more, he grabbed one of her daggers and jabbed it into her thigh until he felt it scrape the bone.

She screamed in agony and, as he got off her, grasped her leg. Another foot slammed into her side, then another and another. They just kept kicking her until they rolled her into the alley, barely conscious.

Suddenly, a shout sounded and the kicking ceased. There was shuffling more shouts, and several more thuds. Then it was quiet except for the sound of retreating feet. Unable to prevent it, Kelpie was picked up and placed over something warm. Then she heard the sound of a motorcycle engine in her ear and she lost consciousness.


	3. Chapter 2

**AN: I don't own any of the X-Men Characters. I do own Kelpie, however, Gerri, Aunt Erika, Kelpie's foster family, the story-line, and all animal characters she converses with, including the gang members :P. Vixen belongs to one Melody S. (an ex-friend of mine), Aquifer belongs to Rob G. (soon-to-be famous fantasy writer!), Sensherak (aka Alan) belongs to an ex-online-bf whom no longer speaks to me, Jonny LeBeau belongs to an ex-online-aquiantence. Phew! If I've missed anyone, let me know :P**

**There are some Gaelic words in here that I've aquired through reading and such. _Diolain _means bastard; _Mionnaich_ is just a curse word, with no real specific meaning. If any of you have read my bio, you'll know that I'm not fluent at Gaelic at all, I only know a few words and phrases. If any of you happen to know Gaelic, and I make a mistake, please, let me know, it's the only way I'm gonna learn!**

Chapter 2

"It wasn't a good idea to bring her here, Vixen," Kelpie heard a male voice say with a hint of a Canadian accent as she came to.

"She was getting her ass kicked by those fuckers, Wolverine. They would've raped her after she was out and left her to die."

"Since when do you care about the well-fare of humans?"

She heard a rustling of leather as if the woman had shrugged. "I dunno. Something told me to help her. 'Sides, look at her. She's just a kid."

"She's a human," muttered Wolverine, "You know how they feel 'bout us."

"Hold her down. This might jerk her awake."

Kelpie's eyes shot open and she groaned as the light flared painfully.

"She waking," said Wolverine.

"Stating the obvious, dear," Vixen said sarcastically, "Now hold her down. We need to get that wound cleaned and this stuff burns like hell."

"No," groaned Kelpie. They couldn't put chemicals in her wounds. It would react with her blood and kill her…literally. She rolled over on her stomach and tried to push herself off the strange couch.

"No, you don't wanna do that, " said Vixen.

A sharp pain shot through her thigh and she cried out, falling back down.

"Told ya," Vixen--Kelpie now recognized her as the woman who went into the bar--pushed her back down. "Now hold still," she said as Wolverine put his hands on Kelpie's shoulders to hold her still.

"No! Don't!" She tried to push herself back up, but Wolverine's hands were firm. "Less ye wan' me dead, get that shit away from me!"

"Come now. It may hurt, but it ain't gonna kill ya--"

"Believe me, i' will. Somethin' tae do wit' my blood type."

Vixen cocked an eyebrow, but set the peroxide down and Wolverine removed his hands. Kelpie sat up, looking around. She leaned back against the arm of the couch and gazed down at the knife wound. It had been sewed shut--thank god she was unconscious for that--but was still oozing slowly. As Vixen started to wrap the wound in what looked like a torn-up shirt, Kelpie chanced a look at her surroundings. "Where the 'ell am I?" She looked back at the woman now tying off the cloth. "An' 'oo the 'ell are ye?"

Smirking, Vixen said, "My name is Melody, but you can call me Vixen." She nodded at the man. "That's Wolverine."

The man, his shoulders crossed, was short, with a stocky, powerful build as though the frame of an athletic six-footer had been crammed down into five and some odd inches. His face looked young, his features weathered by a life spent mostly outdoors, she assumed. His dress--jeans as worn as his boots--marked him as a nomadic wrangler. He wore a white t-shirt covered with an open black leather jacket almost identical to the one the woman wore. Both wore steel dog tags that hung from their necks. _Great_, she thought, _Jus' wha' I need, military._

His hair was dark, sweeping back from his forehead in a wave that looked natural on him, but somehow wrong for a human being. He wore sideburns long, right down to the line of his jaw, in a fashion more in keeping with the nineteenth century than the twenty-first. His eyes were a dead giveaway. Like his hair, they were right for his face, yet at the same time they had no right belonging to one apparently so youthful. She had a feeling that those eyes never missed anything and had seen too much. _Eyes of a hunter,_ she thought to herself. _Eyes like a predator. _She'd seen that look many times in Tigre's eyes. Sharp, calculating. Wolverine interrupted her thoughts, thinking she was staring at him, waiting for the introduction to continue, "My real name isn't an issue, so don't ask."

Vixen rolled her eyes. "You're in our hotel room."

Kelpie ran her hand gently across her tender face. "Why?"

Vixen shrugged. "Felt like bein' nice to someone who was gettin' her ass kicked."

Catching a glimpse outside a window, she saw that it was dark. Kelpie swore. "Wha' time is it?"

"Bout midnight--"

Kelpie swore once again. She groaned and carefully sat up all the way. She should be working!

"No, don't," said Vixen. "You need to save your strength."

"I'm fine." Kelpie stood up slowly, swaying as the room darkened and shook her head to clear it. "Ow do I get outta 'ere?"

"You're not leaving until you've got your strength back."

"I tol' ye, I'm fine."

"Wait a minute," said Wolverine slowly as if realizing something. Kelpie looked at him. "I know you from somewhere. I've heard your voice before," he said, his eyes studying her, scrutinizing.

She studied him a bit longer and involuntarily, her eyes widened. She swallowed, composing herself as best she could, and said, "I 'ave no idea wha' yer talkin' 'bout. Neva seen ye before in me life." She prayed to whatever god that was listening that he wouldn't recognize her. Several years ago he had caught her coming out of a convenience store she had just robbed. Only the sudden fog and the ability to disappear into the large oak outside the store had saved her hide.

Finding the door, she started toward it.

"Wait," said the woman, "You need medical attention--"

"An' I'll ge' it. But no' from ye."

Wolverine was suddenly blocking her way. "Tellin' by your speech, kid, you've either lost a lot of blood or you might have a concussion--"

"Wha' ye talkin' bout? This is the way I always speak!"

Vixen came to stand next to Wolverine who smiled sarcastically, "Didn't your teacher tell you how to speak properly?" he asked.

Kelpie snorted as if that were funny. "Wha' teacher? I ain't neva been tae school in me life. An' 'oo are ye tae talk? Ye got sometin' stuck in yer throat? Le' me pass."

"Just a minute," said Vixen. "We need to know why those sons of bitches started beating up on you," said Vixen.

Kelpie sighed. She was never going to get out of here! "They wan'ed sometin' they couldna 'ave. Leas' no' from me."

"What would that be?" Wolverine asked. "Drugs?"

Kelpie almost laughed. "Do I leuk like a dubbie tae ye?"

Neither answered, both staring at her with eyebrows cocked. She glanced into a mirror on the wall behind her. What she found made her wince. No wonder they wanted her to go to a hospital. Her face was swollen and bloody, her hair standing up in all directions, and her clothes were dirty with mud and dried blood. "Okay, dunna answer tha'. Leuk, I may do pot an' drink once n while, but I ain't sellin' no drugs."

"Then what did they want from you?" the woman asked.

"Less the guy's a homo, wha' else does e'ry guy wan' from e'ry woman?" The two were silent. "Exac'ly, now may I go?"

"No," staed Vixen firmly. "You're not leaving until that wound in your leg has healed more. We don't need a half-dead person walkin' away from our room." She smirked. "Bad publicity."

"I've go' stuff a' 'ome tae take care o' it. Jus' le' me leave--"

"What's that?" asked Wolverine sarcastically, "Your pot?"

"No," Kelpie said angrily. "Medicine tha' I ain't allergic tae."

"You're not leaving," said Vixen.

A knock at the door cut off Kelpie's next protest. "Volverine, Vixen, iz me," came a voice with a heavy German accent. Kelpie stared as Wolverine opened it. A man, with black tattoos covering skin of such an indigo that it looked as if he were cloaked in his own personal shadow, stuck his head in. The only real points of color on him were the gleaming of his yellow eyes. His ears were pointed, his teeth had fangs and his hands had two fingers and a thumb instead of the normal four and thumb. A tail twitched back and forth behind him in excitement. "Ve found ze druggies. Zey just showed up. If ve get zere quickly ve can bust zem before ze sunrise."

Vixen nodded and looked back at Kelpie. "You stay here--"

"No. Ye canna make me," she said childishly.

Wolverine nodded and smiled. He grabbed Kelpie's arm harshly and shoved her over near the couch.

"Ge' yer stinkin' han's off me, ye _diolain_--"

Wolverine interrupted her, "Usually I don't do this to women, but right now, I'm going to make an exception."

Before Kelpie could reply, Wolverine's fist slammed into her face and all she saw was darkness.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kelpie awoke to silence. She sat up, gritting her teeth at the pain, new and old. Looking around, she saw that the hotel room was empty. She shot to her feet and limped over to the door. Locked from outside. Limping over to the window, she looked beyond the glass. Perfect! They had a window that looked outside on the first floor.

Looking around, the only thing she could find useful was the phone. Limping over, she jerked the cord from the socket and threw the phone at the window.

It shattered, glass flying everywhere. She jumped out--cutting her legs up in the process and ran as fast as she could around the hotel and burst into the parking lot.

_Mionnaich!_ They'd taken her across the city! There was no way she could walk that far with a knife wound. Speaking of which, it had opened and was bleeding profusely. She needed to get home and quickly. But she'd never make it that far.

Glancing around to make sure she was alone, she backed up into the shadows and sat on the pavement against the wall. Holding her hand palm up, she stared at it. Had anyone been watching, they would have seen the center of her palm glow a strange green color before the skin parted and a small seedling appeared. As it grew, stretching her skin, she laid her hand palm down on the wound. She put her head back, resting it on the brick wall behind her as the vine began to wrap it's length around her leg and cover the deep gash.

She winced as it squeezed painfully then relaxed. She felt as if a breeze blew across her thigh. When Kelpie looked down, all she saw was an angry red scar where the knife had entered. Holding her palm up once again, she watched as the vine retreated back into her palm and the hole closed up.

She then stood, brushing dirt off the seat of her pants. _Now tae talk tae Cal 'bout 'is boys,_ Kelpie thought.


	4. Chapter 3

**AN: I don't own any of the X-Men Characters. I do own Kelpie, however, Gerri, Aunt Erika, Kelpie's foster family, the story-line, and all animal characters she converses with, including the gang members :P. Vixen belongs to one Melody S. (an ex-friend of mine), Aquifer belongs to Rob G. (soon-to-be famous fantasy writer!), Sensherak (aka Alan) belongs to an ex-online-bf whom no longer speaks to me, Jonny LeBeau belongs to an ex-online-acquaintance. Phew! If I've missed anyone, let me know :P**

**There are some Gaelic words in here that I've acquired through reading and such. **_**Diolain **_**means bastard; **_**Mionnaich**_** is just a curse word, with no real specific meaning. **_**Galla**_** means bitch; and **_**a bhidse**_** means sod it, which is basically our equivalent of damnit. ****If any of you have read my bio, you'll know that I'm not fluent at Gaelic at all, I only know a few words and phrases. If any of you happen to know Gaelic, and I make a mistake, please, let me know, it's the only way I'm gonna learn!**

CHAPTER 3

"Hey, K. Wasup?" Cal asked as Kelpie came up to his table in the crowded warehouse. He was playing poker with some other guys in his gang. A girl--_a crack-whore_, thought Kelpie--sat on one knee.

"I dunno, Cal. Why dunna ye tell me?" Kelpie stood with her hands on her hips.

Cal looked up and whistled as his eyes traveled over her beaten form. "Shit, K. What bitch ya tangle with?"

"No bitch, Cal. Ye ken 'oo did this tae me."

"Hey, they told me what happened. Sorry 'bout that. But, hey, maybe if ya give 'em what they want, they'd leave ya alone." He laid down a card as if he had this kind of conversation every day. It would not surprise her.

"Baby," said sweetly the crack-whore on Cals' knee. She was dressed in a black vest-looking tank-top that stretched tightly across her generous endowments and a black mini-skirt that rode high on her thighs which were covered with fish-net stockings. On her feet were stilettos. Her long black hair was tangled and fell to her mid-back and her mud-brown eyes were glazed over with dilated pupils indicating she was high. "What's wrong with her speech? Sounds like her tongue's been cut off."

Kelpie held up a fist. "Wha's wrong wit' yer face, _galla_? _Mionnaich_, girl, I've seen dogs betta leukin' than ye. Maybe if I sock ye ane, ye'd look a li'l mo' decen'."

"Hey, hey," said Cal, tightening his arm around the crack-whore's waist as she made to get up. "Let's stop this. Tina didn't mean to offend ya."

"Bullshit, Cal--"

"Calm down, K. Come on, we're all friends here. Go on with what ya were gonna say."

Kelpie sighed, frustrated. "Ye ken I dunna do tha' shit wit' guys like them. Tell 'em tae lay off, or next time it willna be a stranger tha's kickin' their sorry asses."

Cal threw his head back and laughed loudly, the crack-whore joining in.

Kelpie gritted her teeth. "I'm serious, Cal. Ye sick 'em on me again, an' they willna be comin' back."

Cal, still laughing, said, "Come now, K. Why'd ya really come here tonight?"

"Tha' the reason. Came tae give ye a fair warnin'."

His eyebrows rose. "You don't want the usual?"

Kelpie shook her head. "I've go' enough," she lied. She was tempted, but she had come to deliver a message. Not smoke pot or drink. 'Sides, even if she wanted some, she didn't have the money with her.

"You haven't bought anything for over a month."

Kelpie smiled innocently. "Foun' 'nother source. She dunna charge me 'alf o' wha' I pay ye." She laughed inwardly to herself at the look on his face at the thought of losing a regular customer. "Lata, Cal," she said sweetly and left the warehouse, taking the short way home. She didn't see Cal motion to three men to follow her. Nor did she see him take a finger and draw it across his throat before sending them off.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Wolverine turned to Vixen. "How'd she get out? I thought you locked the door."

"I did," Vixen whispered back.

"Better follow her. Those bastards will kill her if someone doesn't intervene."

Vixen nodded, but before she left, asked, "Did you notice she ain't limpin'?"

Wolverine nodded. "The blood on her leg is gone, too."

"There's only one explanation for that, you know."

Wolverine nodded once more. "She's one of us."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

By the time Kelpie reached her block, her thigh was throbbing and had slowly started to bleed again. Once in a while, she would hear footsteps behind her, but when she turned to look, no one was there. _Yer gettin' too paranoid, girl. Gotta slacken up a bit._

She froze when she heard a motorcycle engine, then relaxed when she realized it was a block away and heading west, rather than south toward her.

_They prob'ly found their 'otel room empty by now._ She cursed under her breath. _Why does e'ryone always try tae 'elp me? I dunna nee' their 'elp._

How wrong she was.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Vixen watched from behind a building as the girl stopped and looked around before entering the dark alley. After several minutes passed, she didn't come back out. Vixen hurried across the street and peeked into the alley. It was too dark to see anything, but she could hear the girl talking.

"Careful, Ra. It's a stab wound. No' a thorn scratch."

There was a rustling of what Vixen thought were feathers. She sniffed the air. Yes, a bird of some sort.

"I am no' a bairn! I'd like tae see some ane stab a six-inch blade intae yer wing and no' make ye flinch jus' a--"

There was a loud screech.

"Ow! Wha' was tha' fo'?"

More rustling of feathers.

_What in the world is she doin'?_ thought Vixen. _And who is she talkin' to?_

"I ken I gotta big mouth. Think ye'd be used tae i' by now."

There was more rustling of feathers and the sound of a scolding bird of prey.

"Oh, Ra," said the girl more gently. "I ken I'm gone a lot, bu' I've gotta work or I cann ge' money tae take care o' ye. Speakin' o' which, I've gotta ge' goin', I jus' wan'ed tae stop and get some herbs an' heal a bi' mo'. I'll be back in 'bout an hour. Ge' some sleep."

Vixen hid behind the corner of the building and watched as the girl walked out. If it hadn't been for Vixen's own healing abilities, the sight of the girl coming out unbruised and unscratched would have surprised her. The only thing evident that the girl had been in a fight was the hole in her jeans where the knife had ripped through to the skin.

When the girl had disappeared down the street, Vixen went into the alley to investigate. This time she _was_ surprised. She cocked an eyebrow as she studied the dead-end alley. There was nothing here but a garden full of flowers and plants and a single baobab tree. That confused her, for baobabs only grew in Africa. Vixen did a double take at the baobab. Sitting on a branch, its head under a wing was a peregrine falcon. Strange, they never came this far into the city.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kelpie put her sweatshirt hood up over her head as she approached the small department store, careful to keep her face down. Taking her stolen glasscutter out of her pocket, she attached it to the glass door and cut out a hold large enough for her arm to fit through. Too bad she hadn't had this with her at the hotel, it would have come in handy. She slipped her arm in and unlatched the door then hurried inside. Thanks to those _diolains_, she'd need new clothes.

Kelpie grabbed a pair of jeans off the rack, a new grey sweatshirt and a sky-blue tank-top. It was getting too hot to wear a sweatshirt _all_ the time. And she wasn't about to change the weather just so she could keep wearing the hooded shirt. Her garden would suffer.

She hurried to the cash register and took a plastic bag out from under the counter. She typed in some numbers and the cash register popped open. She had been in here enough to know the correct buttons to push. She was lucky that this store only emptied its cash register every other day.

Kelpie dumped all the cash into her bag, almost filling it, then hurried back out the door…

…Only to run into Cal's boys again.

"You sure heal fast," said the leader, pushing her back as the others circled her.

"Leuk," she said, "I ken yer all fans an' e'rythin', but canna ye leave me be fo' a day?" Without waiting for one to respond, she twisted and kicked the nearest gangster high in the chin then rushed past his prone form.

"Get her! Don't let her get away!"

Several feet pounded after her, but she had had a head start. As she ran, she heard the familiar sound of police sirens headed her way. Swearing, she picked up her pace and ran faster than she ever had before. So intent on running, she didn't hear the engine of a motorcycle behind her. So she had to skid to a stop to keep from running right into the bike as it swerved to stop in her path.

"Stealin's illegal, ya know," said Vixen.

"_Galla!_" Kelpie heaved, glaring at the woman on the bike. "I've go' enough pro'lems wit'ou' 'avin' tae deal wit' ye a' the momen'," she said through gasps of breath.

"Hey, ya've not only got the police and a bunch of gangsters chasin' ya, but Wolverine's gonna be on your case when he gets a hold of ya. So why dontcha be a little bit nicer to me, eh?"

"Getta life," Kelpie said and started around the motorcycle.

Vixen grabbed her arm and pulled her to a stop. "No ya don't. You'll never get away from them on foot." As if to proove her point, cop cars, their sirens blaring and their lights flashing, raced around a corner a block away. "Get on," Vixen commanded.

Kelpie looked at the squad cars racing toward them and the group of thugs gathered in the shadows--hiding from the police--waiting sourly. She looked down at her hands that held the bag and then at Vixen, undecided.

"Come on!" Vixen shouted.

Kelpie threw a leg over the bike and before she had even settled completely, Vixen revved the engine and took off. Looking back over her shoulder, Kelpie saw at least six squad cars on their tail and she swore. "Yer no' gonna ou' run 'em! They're gonna run us off the road!" she shouted over the engine to Vixen.

With only a view of Vixen's profile, Kelpie saw the woman grin. "Not with this baby." Over the woman's shoulder, Kelpie saw her flip open a cover with a button underneath. Vixen punched the button and the bike jerked, nearly throwing Kelpie from her seat.

_Mionnaich! This canna be! No motorcycle can go this fast! 'Tis impossible!_ thought Kelpie. Indeed, she felt as if they were traveling at the speed of light. Once more, she looked over her shoulder. The cop cars were falling behind and soon they were out of sight. Kelpie sighed and relaxed.

"You're not gettin' off that easy, kid," said Vixen. "Ya still got me and Wolverine to deal with."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

When they reached the hotel, instead of parking in the parking lot, Vixen went around back and parked next to her room door. Another motorcycle was parked next to the building. Kelpie didn't even get a chance to get off the bike before a metal-clawed fist grabbed her by the neck of her sweatshirt and she was slammed against the hotel wall. Three sharp metal claws were thrust against her neck, but didn't puncture the skin.

"Ya don't listen very well, do ya?" Wolverine growled.

"Wha' the 'ell--"

Wolverine tightened his grip on her sweatshirt and lifted her farther off the ground. "We told ya to stay in the hotel room. And whadda ya do? Ya break out--"

"Ye locked me in a room, _a bhidse_!" Kelpie raved, "I'm claus'raphobic! And dunna tell me ye wouldna done the same!"

The wind picked up and blew a strand of blonde hair across her blue eyes. Eyes that never stayed the same, Wolverine noticed. They changed different shades of blue with each emotion that flickered in them. Blue-green, dark-blue, turquoise, baby blue, sky-blue, pacific blue, slate blue, shades of blue he couldn't name. He lowered his hand away from her neck but didn't let her step away from the wall. She was right, he would have done the same thing.

"What business do you have with Cal?" Wolverine asked her firmly.

Kelpie's eyes widened momentarily but she quickly composed herself. _'Ow'd 'e know 'bout Cal?_ "I dunna ken 'oo ye talkin' 'bout," she said harshly. "I dunna ken any Cals."

"Don't lie, kid," said Vixen, "We can smell it on you a mile away. Besides, we were there, we saw you."

Kelpie sighed. So much for playing ignorance. "Twas 'is boys 'oo bea' me up."

Wolverine sneered. "I don't believe you. I think he's your pimp and you're his crack-whore."

Kelpie's eyes turned the color of ice daggers as she glared at him. "If I wasna so sure ye'd kill me, I'd strangle ye for sayin' tha'." Lightning flashed in tune to the lightning in her eyes and dark clouds rolled in as the thunder trumpeted its arrival.

"So what is he to ya if he ain't your pimp?"

"I used tae ge' me pot an' alco'ol from 'im."

"Why'd ya stop?"

Kelpie shrugged. "Didna 'ave the money." Her voice turned sweet, "Ow'd ye ken Cal? Ye _'is_ pimp?"

"Watch your mouth, kid," Wolverine growled.

Kelpie put her hands up in mock surrender. "Jus' askin'. I always wondered 'bout 'im."

Vixen chuckled. She still sat on her motorcycle watching the inquiry.

Looking down, Wolverine saw the bag of money and clothing still clutched in her hands. He snatched it away and shoved it in her face. "Ya a thief now, too?"

Kelpie didn't flinch but just shrugged. "Been a thief all me life. Gotta ge' clothin' an' money fo' food."

"Less ya all wanna catch a chill, I suggest we go inside before it rains," said Vixen, eyeing the angry black clouds.

"I' willna," said Kelpie. When they looked at her, she shrugged. "It reacts wit' me emotions."

"The weather?" Vixen asked.

Kelpie nodded. "I was angry, so i' reflected tha'. Bu' I can only make i' rain a li'l a' a time. Enough tae water me garden, anyway."

Raucous laughter from a few doors down made them glance in that direction and Wolverine grabbed Kelpie's arm. "Let's take this inside, anyway." He shoved her inside and allowed Vixen to follow, then he slammed the door behind him. He then threw Kelpie's sack of clothing and money back at her and she caught it just before it hit the ground. "Why dontcha get a job, 'stead of stealin'?" he asked harshly, folding his arms across his chest. Something he did often, she was noticing.

"Ard tae get a job when yer deformed."

Wolverine looked over her. "Ya look healthy enough to me." He stole a glance at Vixen who was plopping down on the couch, watching them.

"I hide i' well."

"I think your only deformity is your problem with drugs."

"Well it's no'."

"Prove it."

Glaring at Wolverine, she put her foot up on a coffee table and began to pull her pant leg up. Only problem was that it refused to roll up. The fabric was too tight. Growling in frustration, she ripped the fabric up to her knee, exposing brown and white patched skin underneath. Frowning, the two watched as she pulled off her shoe and sock to reveal her…hoof. She had a horse hoof for a foot and the brown and white skin wasn't skin, but horsehide.

Vixen glanced meaningfully at Wolverine, then cleared her throat. "How long have you been buying alcohol from Cal?"

"Sine I was twelve," Kelpie said, confused.

"And your…what? Fifteen now?"

"Fourteen, why?"

Vixen looked again at Wolverine who was still staring that the girl's deformed foot and leg. He glanced then to Vixen as if feeling her eyes on him. "You wanna tell her?" she asked, "Or should I?"

Kelpie stared in disbelief at the floor when they had finished telling her their story. "So yer sayin' Cal's been workin' fo' this group, the Brotherhood, who are tryin' tae ge' mo' mutants on their side tae fight against the humans?" Kelpie asked them.

Wolverine, his arms still folded across his chest, looked at Vixen, "She ain't as blonde as she looks, is she?"

Kelpie gave him a sarcastic, "Ha ha, verra funny."

Vixen smiled, well, smirked really. Kelpie wasn't sure if the woman was capable of a full-fledged smile. She didn't seem the type. "Yes, you're following."

"So they pu' this…chemical, concoction, wha'eva, intae the alcohol an' i' turns human users intae mutants?"

Vixen nodded. "But somethin' in yer blood must've reacted with it. Usually it just makes people gain unique abilities, and I suppose it could turn someone into an animal, hell, look at Dr. McCoy, but I've never seen it do both."

"Nae," said Kelpie, "I've been able tae use me powers sine I was five."

Vixen's eyebrows rose. "So young? Usually powers don't manifest until puberty."

Kelpie shrugged. "Sine I was placed in foster care, I've been able tae use me powers."

"Foster care? What happened to your parents?"

Kelpie looked down at her hands. "They died. The 'ouse star'ed on fire an' they go' caugh' in the flames."

"I'm sorry."

They were all silent for a moment, as if respecting the dead. Then Vixen said, "Not to change the subject, but somethin's been botherin' me. Cal called you K, but your name doesn't have a K in it."

Kelpie's brows furrowed, confused, "Course it does."

"Then I must be gettin' someone else's broadcasting, because the name I'm pickin' up is Aisilí."

Kelpie's breath lodged in her throat and she stiffened visibly. "Ow'd ye ken me name is Aisilí?"

"I have telepathic powers. Very weak, but enough to get a person's name and read the thoughts that they don't hide well."

Kelpie relaxed slightly. "Nae ane 'as called me tha' in years. I go by Kelpie now."

"Why?" Wolverine asked.

"I s'pose 'tis the same reason ye two dunna go by yer real names," said Kelpie.

"Not because of your hoof?" Wolverine smirked.

"Nae. 'Tis wha' me _Seanathair_ called me."

"Shawna what?" Wolverine asked.

"_Seanathair_, me grandad. He called me Kelpie all the time. Said I acted a lot like one."

"You eat humans and leave their insides to float down a river?" asked Vixen with disgust.

Kelpie laughed. "Nae. Yer thinkin' o' an evil-spirited kelpie. I ac' like a good-spirited kelpie. I fool around--" she broke off and looked at Wolverine sharply, "If ye make ane remark 'bout guys, I'll slap ye tae kingdom come--tae try tae make people laugh."

Suddenly yawning, Kelpie stretched and grabbed her bag. "If it's a'ight wit' ye, I'm gonna clean up an' change then ge' some shu' eye."

Vixen nodded. "Go ahead, the bathroom's over there."

Closing the bathroom door behind her, the sound of running water reached the couple's ears. Vixen looked over at Wolverine and caught him staring at her. "What?" she asked.

He raised a single eyebrow and sent her mind a very visual picture of what he wanted.

Blushing, Vixen scolded, "Wolverine! We can't! She'd wonder where we went."

Smiling, Wolverine went to the bathroom door and knocked. "Hey, kid. We're gonna move to a different room and letcha have this one to yourself."

No answer.

"Kelpie?"

"Huh? Oh, yeah…okay," said Kelpie, sounding distracted.

Wolverine took Vixen's hand and pulled her outside, locking the door behind him. Then he pulled his bike in front of the broken window. It was low enough that no one could get in--or out for that matter--without knocking the bike over and therefore alerting him.

Going to the room next door, he extended one metal claw and started picking the lock. He smiled as the lock clicked and he grabbed Vixen's hand once more, pulling her into the room and shutting the door behind him. Seconds later, the door reopened and his hand reached out, hanging a sign on the doorknob. In nice and neat script, it said:

Do Not Disturb

Carved on the bottom--compliments of Wolverine's claws--were the words"

Or Die

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Inside, Kelpie was standing, not in the shower, but in the middle of the bathroom with clear water appearing above her head and pouring over and around her, but never touching the floor. She preferred to use her own water--pulled from the moisture in the air around her--rather than the water from a rusty and used hotel faucet. When Wolverine had spoken, she had barely heard his words. She was too busy staring in horror at the horsehide that had spread past her knee, up her thigh, and across her stomach.

She needed to get home before something else changed. Other than the color of her skin…

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_THE NEXT NIGHT…_

Laughing at one of Wolverine's sarcastic jokes, Vixen unlocked Kelpie's hotel room door and let herself and Wolverine in. "Kelpie? Ya up?" she called.

No answer.

Wolverine, still smirking, closed the door behind him and looked around. His smile faded. The room was empty. He looked to the window. No, his bike was still in place. "She in the bathroom?" he asked Vixen.

Vixen hurried to the bathroom and knocked.

Again, no answer. She opened the door and disappeared inside while Wolverine studied the surroundings. There on the coffee table next to the bed was a stack of money and a note on top of it.

"Shit!" Vixen swore, storming out of the bathroom. "She broke the window above the sink and climbed through."

Wolverine picked up the stack of bills and counted them. "There's three hundred dollars here all in twenties."

Vixen took the note and read it aloud:

"Sory, guys. Sumtin cam up and I ha ta leef. Mabee Ill se u round. Thanckz fo saven me ass twic, Vicken.

Ya an Wolfy can haf this muny as a tocen ov my apreeciashun. Thanckz agen.

Kelpie

"She didn't just call me Wolfy," said Wolverine in angry disbelief.

Vixen nodded.

"That kid is toast."


	5. Chapter 4

**AN: I don't own any of the X-Men Characters. I do own Kelpie, however, Gerri, Aunt Erika, Kelpie's foster family, the story-line, and all animal characters she converses with, including the gang members :P. Vixen belongs to one Melody S. (an ex-friend of mine), Aquifer belongs to Rob G. (soon-to-be famous fantasy writer!), Sensherak (aka Alan) belongs to an ex-online-bf whom no longer speaks to me, Jonny LeBeau belongs to an ex-online-acquaintance. Phew! If I've missed anyone, let me know :P**

**If any of you have read my bio, you'll know that I'm not fluent at Gaelic at all, I only know a few words and phrases. If any of you happen to know Gaelic, and I make a mistake, please, let me know, it's the only way I'm gonna learn! ****There are some Gaelic words in here that I've acquired through reading and such. **_**Diolain **_**means bastard; **_**Mionnaich**_** is just a curse word, with no real specific meaning. **_**Galla**_** means bitch; and **_**a bhidse**_** means sod it, which is basically our equivalent of damnit. **_**Tha mi duilich**_** means I'm sorry. **

CHAPTER 4

_1 year later…_

A door slid open in the office and Wolverine and Vixen marched hurriedly through it, then walked up to a wheelchair facing away from them.

"What's up, Chuck?" Wolverine asked. He knew Professor Xavier hated that name. That's why he used it. The wheelchair spun around in a 180 degree arc to face them. Charles Xavier nodded to them.

"I have a mission for you." He picked up a remote control and, not pointing at anything in particular, pushed a button. Two chairs unfolded from the floor. "Have a seat."

They obeyed, making themselves comfortable while Charles pushed another button on the control. The doors of a cabinet in front of them opened to reveal a television set. The screen came to life and they watched as a figure--small for the camera was several hundred feet away--broke into a store and emptied the cash register then taking several items of clothing and a few items of food. Xavier paused the video. "This is your mission."

"What does a thief have to do with us?" asked Wolverine.

"Nothing, normally. But the government is blaming this one on us. Watch more closely." He unpaused the video and rewound it until the person's full body was in view. Then he paused it once more. Another button magnified the screen so they could get a good look at the robber.

"It's a mutant horse," said Vixen with some surprise.

A humanoid filled the screen. Not quite animal, not quite human. With the body of a horse yet it stood upright like a human. With the head an neck of a horse, it was pinto brown and white with a distinguishing white circle around her right eye. Strangely, where her mane was white, there was green and blue strands coursing throughout. From the neck to the knees she looked fairly human, except for only three fingers and a thumb on each hand. Each finger ended in tiny hoof-like nails. At about shin-height, it looked as if her body had decided to suddenly go back to horse form and bent back as did the fetlocks of a horse. She also had hooves, one black as coal, the other the color of slate.

Xavier nodded. "This one has been a nuisance to department and grocery stores all over the New York area." He pushed yet another button and a wall slid up, pushing out a metal table. Pieces of the tabletop reshaped themselves into a form of a map. Another button lit up several red dots all over New York State, some in Massachusetts, Pennsylvania and Vermont. "Every red dot is a store she's robbed. Never a big store, just those without sufficient security systems. The only time she has wavered was a pawn shop. She stole two antique throwing knives and an antique ring with a dagger hidden inside. Neither, so the owner said, were for sale." He gestured to the TV. "Lucky for us, we have technology that we used to convert this tape into color instead of black and white so we know exactly what she looks like. But, then again, it's not easy to miss a horse humanoid."

Wolverine was now standing by the map, Xavier at his side. His arms were folded across his chest as he studied the map. Vixen was examining the blown-up picture on the television screen.

"How many years has this been going on?" Wolverine asked.

"So far as we can tell, about a year. Her first sighting was in a small neighborhood in New York City last May. There was one four-week period where she showed no activity, then suddenly hit another store."

"She works pretty fast then. A store every week?"

Xavier nodded. "Pretty much."

Vixen picked up the remote, "Do you mind?" she asked.

"No, go right ahead."

"How do I focus on one area?"

"Touch the screen and zoom in."

Vixen touched the humanoid's eye and box formed around it. She pushed a button until they could see the eye clearly. "Wolverine, look."

Wolverine turned and looked at the screen. The eyes changed colors almost every second. Even while the tape was paused, they changed. Different shades of blue. "Check the leg," he said stiffly.

Vixen zoomed out and touched the upper left thigh. A box formed around it and she zoomed in. An angry scar, where no horsehair had grown, filled the screen.

"Looks like a knife wound," commented Xavier.

"It is," said Vixen, looking at Wolverine.

"She's the kid we told ya about we caught last May," Wolverine said angrily.

"You neglected to tell me that she was a mutated horse."

"At the time, she wasn't," said Vixen, "Just her right foot and leg up to the knee had mutated."

"Interesting. Either way, I've located her position with Cerebro. She's in Manhattan. I want you to bring her here before the humans decide to take matters into their own hands. And as we know, that is never a good thing."

"Should be easy," said Vixn.

Wolverine nodded, "Just follow the sirens and security alarms." In unison they hurried out the door and it slid close behind them. Several minutes later, the sound of two motorcycles reached Xavier's ears.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kelpie approached the small department/grocery store and cursed the sound her hooves made on the pavement. She had wanted to wait to rob a store later, but Ra had been getting hungry once again and had ate her sweatshirt and torn up her brand new jeans.

Her brown and white skin quivered as the cool breeze brushed against her. Thanks to Ra, all she wore were cut-off shorts and her sky-blue tank top.

Slipping her glasscutter out of her pocket, she placed it on the glass and cut a circle large enough for her arm. She slipped her arm inside and unlocked the door then preceded inside. She grabbed another pair of jeans and a grey sweatshirt, slipping the latter over her head as she went. She dashed over to the meats area and grabbed several packages of chicken then hurried over to the cash register, punching in the code. It popped open and she started taking cash out. She jumped as an alarm went off and, swearing, emptied the cash register into her bag and hurried out of the store.

Squad cars raced around a corner and spotted her. She willed fog to appear and the sudden development of the misty clouds slowed the cars down. She wasted no time in making her escape.

She galloped around a corner and was about to cross the street when two motorcycles burst out of an alley and surrounded her on both sides.

Vixen folded her arms across her chest. "Ya still haven't grasped the concept that stealin' is illegal, have ya?"

Kelpie groaned. "Dunna ye two 'ave lives?"

"We would if you would learn to stay outta trouble," said Wolverine. "Get on."

"Like 'ell--"

She was cut off by the squealing of tires and wails of the sirens as the squad cars slid into view, clearing the fog.

"Choose, kid," said Vixen. "Jail, or us?"

Growling an epithet, Kelpie threw her leg over Vixen's bike and they sped away, tires screeching.

"Where we goin'?" Kelpie asked Vixen over the sound of the motorcycle.

"Westchester. We're taking you to see Professor Xavier."

"Whoa, 'ey, wait. Ye might as well let me off this bike right now, 'cause there ain't no way in 'ell I'm gonna see a shrink."

"He ain't a shrink. He's a teacher. Xavier runs a school. Xavier's School for Gifted Youngsters in Westchester. He can help you."

"So 'e can cure me? Wit'out cuttin' me open?"

"No one's gonna cut you open, but Xavier can't cure you, either. Nobody can. _But_ he _can_ help you control your powers."

Kelpie's eyes widened, suddenly remembering. _My garden! Ra!_ "Stop! I've gotta go back--"

"Already gotcha." Vixen's bike swerved around and stopped as Wolverine's bike pulled up next to hers.

"What's the deal?" he asked.

"I left my garden and friends be'ind. I gotta go ge' them."

"Exactly where do you expect to put them? Do you see built-in greenhouses on these bikes? Or extra seats for that matter?"

"Nae, dunna worry. I can carry them."

Wolverine sighed with impatience. "Fine, but ya better make it snappy."

Kelpie led them back to her abandoned alley and they stopped the bikes.

Swinging his leg over the bike, Wolverine said, "Ya try any escape tricks and I'll knock ya out and bring ya to Westchester by force. Without your garden."

Kelpie nodded and disappeared into the alley. Wolverine and Vixen followed.

Vixen's eyes widened as the darkness cleared and they stepped onto a path. _It's like walkin' into a rainforest,_ she thought. _It's much bigger than the last one, too._

Vines, flowers, every vegetation imaginable, but only one tree. The baobab tree stood in the center of the garden. The path they stood on led up to the tree and circled around it.

Catching a glance at the tree, both Wolverine and Vixen ducked just in time to avoid two feet full of talons that was hurled at them. Vixen's sais and Wolverine's claws came out and they crouched in defensive mode.

"It's okay," came Kelpie's voice as she stepped out of the small forest and onto the path. The bird--a peregrine falcon--swooped past their heads once more and landed on her shoulder. "This is Ra. Ra, this is Wolverine and Vixen."

"Ya neglected to tell us one of your friends was an aggressive chicken," growled Wolverine.

Kelpie shrugged. "Ye dinna ask."

The falcon, studying Wolverine with her head cocked, screeched and Kelpie placed a hand over her mouth to cover her laugh. Wolverine gave the bird a death glare, understanding what the falcon had said. How he could understand Ra evaded Kelpies knowledge, but she didn't ask.

"What?" Vixen asked.

Grinning, Kelpie gestured to Wolverine. "Ra wants to know what disorderly bird sat in his hair. She would like to give it tips on a more organized nest."

Wolverine looked at Vixen with a mischievous grin. "Care to have fried chicken tonight? I think I've found the perfect bird." He glared at Ra, his eyes shining with malice.

Ra screeched again, ruffling her feathers and flew to the cover of the baobab tree. Huffing, she fluffed her feathers, pinning an eye on Wolverine.

"Oh, come now, Ra," said Kelpie giggling. "Stop yer sulkin'. Ye did deserve i'."

Ra shook herself and uttered a small screech.

Kelpie shrugged. "Fine, then, be that way." She turned her gaze on Wolverine and Vixen. "She's usually no' so grouchy, I'm sorry."

Vixen stole a glance at Wolverine. "Sounds like someone else I know."

Wolverine gave her a sarcastic smile. "Bite me."

Vixen winked. "Later."

Wolverine's eyebrow rose. "Ya know I'm gonna keep ya to that tonight."

Kelpie rolled her eyes. "_Mionnaich_, ye two, getta room."

"Gladly," Vixen purred, leaning into Wolverine's arm and lifting her face to his. Growling deep in his throat, he kissed her long and hard.

Kelpie turned away groaning. "Ye two are gross. I'll be back as soon as I gather me gar'en. Oh, an' dunna worry bout havin' tae watch for anyone, the apar'men's surroundin' this place are abandoned." When Kelpie sat down underneath the baobab tree and looked up, Vixen and Wolverine were gone. She shook her head. "Jus' like rabbits. I swear, makes me sick."

Closing her eyes, she placed her palms down on the ground next to her. Centering herself, she reached for the root of every plant and a tingling started in her fingers. Around her, the plants seemed to grow shorter and shorter, then disappeared into the ground altogether. When the last plant had been gathered, she turned her attention to the baobab tree that still stood, untouched. She placed her hands on the great roots that protruded from the ground and took a deep breath, once more closing her eyes. The enormous tree grew smaller and smaller, younger and younger, until it was nothing but a sapling. Then, it too, disappeared.

Kelpie sagged to the ground and lay there, regaining her strength. Had anyone been watching, it would have appeared that she banished the flora back into the earth, but in actuality, she had brought each seedling back into her very body where they had originated.

Shaking her head slightly to clear it, she sat up and stood, somewhat unsteadily. Ra flew from her perch on the roof of the building behind Kelpie and landed on her shoulder. She screeched as she settled, saying, _You could have warned me that the tree was going to disappear out from under my feathers._

Kelpie smiled apologetically. _**Tha mi duilich**__, Ra. I dinna ken ye were still in the tree._

Ra fluffed her feathers importantly. _Well now you do._

_**Mionnaich**__, ye almos' as bad as those two in there,_ Kelpie said, jerking her head in the direction of the abandoned building she assumed the two had disappeared into.

"I resent being compared to a bird," came Wolverine's voice. "Especially that one."

Ra puffed out her chest and let out an ear-shattering screech.

Kelpie rubbed her ear. _I ken ye 'ate the man, Ra, bu' I wish ye wouldna do tha' in me ear._ She gestured to Wolverine. _Go screech in 'is._

Wolverine's claws came out and he held up one hand, showing them off. "Don't ya dare. Not unless ya wanna be my next meal.

Ra's feathers rustled as she shook herself.

"Sides," Wolverine said smirking, "I get enough of that from her." He pointed at Vixen.

Vixen punched him in the arm. "Make one more retort about our sex life and you'll be finding yourself down on the couch tonight."

Wolverine chuckled, his eyes shining. "I wasn't talkin' 'bout our sex life that time, but now that ya mention it, yeah, I guess ya screech then, too."

Glaring away from Wolverine, Vixen realized that the garden around them was gone. "Where'd the plants go?"

"I put 'em away," said Kelpie, placing her hand over her heart. "They're in 'ere."

Wolverine's eyebrow rose. "Exactly how does all that stuff fit in you?"

Kelpie shrugged. "I dunno. I jus' know they're in there 'til I let 'em back out to grow elsewhere."

"Ya think ya've heard it all," muttered Wolverine, "Well, let's get movin'. If we hurry, we can make the school by dawn."

_Where are we going?_ asked Ra.

_Some school,_ Kelpie replied as she held her arm out to transfer Ra from her shoulder. _Ye can fallow along be'ind the bikes._

"She may not be able to keep up," said Wolverine. "Not that it wouldn't be a good thing."

"Ye'd be surprised 'ow fas' she can fly when she wan's tae. 'Er 'eart is connected tae mine. Doesna matter 'ow fas' I'm goin', she will keep up. If I'm in a vehicle goin' a hundred miles an hour, she can keep up."

"Yes, but we'll be goin' much faster than that," said Vixen.

"Dunna worry. She'll keep up."

"Fine, whatever," said Wolverine. "Can we just get goin'?"

As they left the alley and Kelpie got on behind Vixen, Wolverine happened to look over at her and asked, "What's that?" indicating her wrist. Kelpie looked down and saw she meant her 'tattoo'. She looked back up at him and asked, "Dunna ye know wha' a tattoo is when ye see un?"

He studied the tattoo for a moment. It was a picture of several vines wrapped in an intricate Celtic-looking design that ran up to her elbow. "How'd ya get it? Lookin' as ya are, I mean? I didn't see it on ya last year."

Kelpie shrugged, smirking. "Tha's me secret." Actually, thought Kelpie, she couldn't remember how she got the tattoo. She'd woken up one morning and found that she was missing a whole month from her memory and a tattoo wrapped around her arm. Ra couldn't seem to remember either.

Ra did keep up after all, even when both had pushed the hyper-speed buttons. They couldn't see her very well, but they knew she was there…

To prove she was keeping up with eas, she sent a big white blob of a present down to Wolverine. Unfortunately, it landed on the shoulder of his leather jacket.

"Damn fuckin' bird!" Wolverine shouted up to the falcon, shaking his fist at the flying figure. Very faintly, they could hear the laughing screeches come from Ra high above.

_Ye betta knock it off, Ra, or 'e might make good on 'is threat._

_He'd have to catch me first,_ Ra chuckled.

Kelpie shook her head, sighing. There was no use arguing with her. She may be smarter than the average falcon, but she was as stubborn as an ox.

_I heard that._


	6. Chapter 5

AN: I don't own any of the X-Men Characters. I do own Kelpie, however, Gerri, Aunt Erika, Kelpie's foster family, the story-line, and all animal characters she converses with, including the gang members :P. Vixen belongs to one Melody S. (an ex-friend of mine), Aquifer belongs to Rob G. (soon-to-be famous fantasy writer!), Sensherak (aka Alan) belongs to an ex-online-bf whom no longer speaks to me, Jonny LeBeau belongs to an ex-online-acquaintance. Phew! If I've missed anyone, let me know :P

If any of you have read my bio, you'll know that I'm not fluent at Gaelic at all, I only know a few words and phrases. If any of you happen to know Gaelic, and I make a mistake, please, let me know, it's the only way I'm gonna learn! There are some Gaelic words in here that I've acquired through reading and such. _Diolain _means bastard; _Mionnaich_ is just a curse word, with no real specific meaning. _Galla_ means bitch; and _a bhidse_ means sod it, which is basically our equivalent of damnit. _**Tha mi duilich**_ means I'm sorry. _Tapadh leibh_ means thank you; and _'S e do bheatha_ means you're welcome. 

_Please review, guys, as it keeps me in good spirits and in the writing mood. At the moment, I'm merely doing this as a pastime because I'm bored outta my mind, but next week I'll be going back to school and I'm going to need some motivation to keep posting :P_

CHAPTER 5

Kelpie stared in awe as she got off the bike. _This place is 'uge!_ she thought.

You should see the forest surrounded the school. It's just as big, said Ra as she landed on Kelpie's out-stretched arm then preceded to claw her way to her perch's shoulder. 

Kelpie gritted her teeth at the falcon's sharp talons. _I 'ate it when ye do tha'. If ye wanna sit on me shoulder, then lan' there. _

Sorry, Ra giggled--or as close to a giggle as a bird could get. 

"I'm not sure if Xavier will allow animals into the school," said Vixen.

"If she doesna come in, then neither do I. 'Sides, she's no' an animal. She's my frien'.

"Let me get this straight," said Wolverine. "She goes in, you go in. She stays out here, you stay out here." He gestured to Ra and Kelpie respectively.

Kelpie nodded.

"Fair enough," he said and turned to walk in.

"Wolverine!" Vixen scolded.

Wolverine turned. "What?"

"We can't just leave her here!"

"Why not?"

"Damn it, Logan, ya know why not."

"Are you two fighting again?" interrupted a man's voice. Looking up, they saw that a man in a wheelchair sat in the door of the school.

"You know us," Wolverine muttered sarcastically.

"Indeed, I do. However, why don't you introduce me to this young woman and her friend?"

Kelpie's chin came up as she said, "Me name is Kelpie." She pet Ra's chest with one finger, glancing at her. "An' this is Ra."

He nodded to each. "Kelpie, Ra. Welcome to Xavier's School for Gifted Youngsters. I am Professor Charles Xavier." He spoke then to all of them, "Come, we have much to do." He turned his wheelchair around and disappeared inside and the followed suit. "We'll leave the tour for later so we don't distract the children from their studies," Xavier said, stealing a glance at Kelpie from the corner of his eye. "Besides, it looks as if you could use some sleep."

"I'm fine, really--" Kelpie started.

"Nonsense. You'll get some sleep first, and we'll talk when you wake." He thought a moment. "Would you prefer a room on the first floor?"

Kelpie stared at him, her mouth hanging open. _'Ow'd 'e know?_

Because I can read your mind, she heard his voice say in her head. _You don't hide your thoughts very well. A first floor room is no problem, that way you can have access to your friends at all times._

"Tha'd be great," she said, "An'…maybe sumtin' away from the other students." She looked down gesturing to herself. "I dunna wanna scare 'em. I ain't exac'ly a sight ye see ev'ryday."

"No," said Xavier kindly. "There _is _a room available where Ra would be free to come and go as she pleases, you would only have to leave the door or the window open. That is, if you don't mind that the room is in the barn. There's an empty tack room we don't use."

Kelpie's eyebrow rose. "I'm nae sure if ye jus' insulted me."

"Not at all. You see, we've been trying to get someone who can speak with animals to move out there so the horses' every needs can be taken care of. You'd be surprised at how demanding they are. We have a student on campus who can speak with animals, however, she enjoys the company of her human friends much more."

"Nae, I wouldna mind a' all. I love animals."

"Great," muttered Wolverine. "Now they're gonna be even more spoiled."

Ignoring him, Xavier changed course and they followed him down a side hall whose door opened up to the grounds. He led them down to the barn. There were only four stalls filled and each horse's name was engraved on a gold plaque above it's respective holding. On one side of the barn were the mares, on the other, the stallions. From the mares' side she heard only soft-spoken whispers full of curiosity about their new visitors. There was Clover, a brown mare with a white patch over one eye that resembled (go figure) a four-leaved clover. Then there was Starburst, a brown and white pinto mare. Her skin almost matched Kelpie's own, with different markings, her prominent being a white star on her forehead.

"Relative of yours?" Vixen asked.

Kelpie gave her a sarcastic laugh.

On the other side of the barn were the stallions. One, Sun Flash, was a bright palomino stallion. He shook his mane and whickered as they passed and Kelpie heard his teasing tenor voice in her head and she smiled at him. He was only a few years old and full of mischief, she could tell already.

Kelpie was forced to stop in front of the stall next to Sun Flash's due to the hatred and malice rolling like a black cloud from inside. She heard an angry neigh and the sound of a hoof hitting the side of the stall as she paused and looked up at the name plaque. Wrath.

"He's quite a hand-full," said Xavier. "Not even Gerri, the girl I told you about, will go near him."

Kelpie frowned as she listened to Wrath's hateful ramblings. "E's been hurt. Badly. E 'ates humans."

"Indeed, we figured as much. We purchased him after he through a shoe and lost a race. The owner nearly beat him to death out of anger."

Kelpie stood, frozen to the spot as she listened with growing pity to the hateful words the horse through at the humans through the stall door. Tears pricked at the back of her eyes at the horror the poor animal had endured.

"Well, I'm sure you can get to know the horses and their habits later. For now, lets show you your room."

Kelpie nodded and turned to follow him. There were two tack rooms at the back of the barn. One was empty except for a four-poster bed--minus the canvas and curtains--and two windows.

I apologize if it's a bit dusty. It's been a while since anyone has been in here."

"Tis perfect. With a few plants an' sunlight, 'twill be ideal. _Tapadh leibh._"

"_S e do bheatha_."

Kelpie's eyes widened. "Ye speak Gaelic?"

Xavier smiled. "Only what I can pick up from your mind. Since you think in both languages, I can understand you. Were you to only speak and think in Gaelic, however, I would be completely lost."

Kelpie's countenance fell. "Oh."

"You might want to meet Dr. McCoy, however. He's very good with languages, and if he doesn't know the language already, he's a fast learner."

Kelpie smiled. "I'd like tha'."

"He could prob'ly brush ya up on your English as well," Wolverine said.

"Aye, an' leuk 'oo's talkin'."

Xavier cleared his throat. "If you care to, I can have someone bring some curtains for the bed."

Kelpie smiled. "Nae, I 'ave sumtin' else in mind, but _tapadh leibh_, Professor."

"You're welcome. We'll leave you now to get some rest. If you need anything at all, just ask."

Kelpie followed them to the barn door and watched as they walked back and into the school.

Don't look now, my friend, said Ra,_ but I do believe we have an audience. _

Where?

Ra looked up to the school and Kelpie followed her gaze. Standing in the window were numerous children staring at her, their mouths hanging open. Whether in awe or horror, Kelpie couldn't tell from this distant, nor did she care. She turned and went back to her new room, closing the door and locking it behind her. She opened the window and set Ra on the sill. _Ye may go if ye wish. I'm gonna decorate a bit, an' then I'm gonna take a nap. _

I just might take that offer. I'm awfully hungry. Maybe I can find a mouse or two.

Kelpie grimaced and stuck out her tongue. _I dunna see 'ow ye can eat those. _

I'm not connected to them as you are. Their blithering pleas don't bother me. Besides, by the time I catch them, they're already dead with fright.

Verra funny.

Laughing, Ra took off from the windowsill and Kelpie watched as the bird disappeared. She sighed and moved to the middle of the room. It probably wasn't a good idea for her to use her powers twice in a day, especially considering the small amount of sleep she had retained. Shrugging, however, she sat and placed her hands on the floor. Beneath her, the cement floor creaked and groaned then finally gave way as plants broke through to pop into view. Before her eyes, this time open and watching with pride, the flora began to grow, the tallest almost touching the ceiling. Vines wrapped themselves around the bedposts and slid their way to the top, creating a canvas. Then they spilled over the sides, creating the illusion of curtains. Different flowers sprouted from the vines. White lilies, blue morning glories and yellow and pink hibiscus. Purple and white lilacs--her favorite--wrapped themselves around her headboard.

When all was said and done, there was only one space left. The spot right in front of her bed and the middle of the room where the baobab tree would go. She turned on her knees and spread her palms on the unusually warm cement. Reaching deep inside, she visualized grasping the baobab seed with one hand her power with the other. The cement floor exploded open as the sapling broke through. She sent a comforting thought to each of the horses to keep them from panicking as the sapling grew, shaking the ground with its efforts. The tree pushed against the wooden ceiling beams and smashed through the roof until its upper branches reached outside. Finally the ground stopped trembling and Kelpie crawled unsteadily to her bed. She parted the fragrant vines and collapsed weakly onto the bed and into darkness as soon as her head hit the pillow.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Later that night, Wolverine and Vixen were awakened by a number of screams. They shot to their feet and ran down the hall to the student's dorms, weapons at the ready.

Several girls were running around screaming, a peregrine falcon diving at them.

"Wait!" cried a girl--Gerri, Vixen recalled. She was fifteen and had telepathic powers with both humans and animals. She had short red hair cut to her chin, green eyes, and a body that every teenage girl longed for. "She just wants to tell us something!"

Ra was still flying frantically around them even after the girls had quieted. She screeched hysterically, flying to an open window--no doubt the one she had entered earlier--then turned back and circled around the group then again back to the window.

"What's wrong?" asked Vixen.

"It's Kelpie," said Wolverine, already turning and heading for a side door. Vixen hurried after him and they raced out into the night. Before even reaching the barn, their sensitive hearing picked up Kelpie's screams of agony. The horses were in a fright, stomping and neighing nervously.

Racing to the tack room, Vixen tried the door but found it locked. "Kelpie, let us in."

"Nae! Stay out. I'm--" She was cut off by a grunt of pain. "I'm fine."

"What's going on?" Xavier asked as he wheeled his chair up to them. Behind him were Cyclops, Jean Grey, Storm and Nightcrawler. And further behind them were curious students gathered at the barn doors.

"We don't know," said Vixen. "Ra came into the school in a panic, telling us Kelpie was in trouble. Problem is, we can't get in to see what the trouble might be."

"Cyclops," said Wolverine. "Use your eye to blast down the door."

"I can't," said Cyclops, glaring at Wolverine's joke about Scott having only one eye. "If she's anywhere near the door, I could kill her."

"I vould try to teleport her," said Kurt. "But I've never been in zere."

"I've unlocked the door," said Jean. "But I can't get it open. Something's holding it closed."

"It's Kelpie," said Xavier. "She's curled up in front of the door, blocking it. I'm trying to get through to her, but she's in too much pain to recognize me."

"What's happening?" asked Vixen.

"I'm not sure. Her thoughts are too scrambled and predominantly in Gaelic."

Growling, Wolverine reached for the doorknob and wrenched at it, but the doorknob wouldn't turn. "I thought you said you unlocked it," he said to Jean.

"I did."

"Stay out!" shouted Kelpie before screaming again.

"Kelpie, let us in!" shouted Vixen.

Kelpie erupted into screams of pain and then, so softly that only Vixen and Wolverine could hear her, "Nae, jus' stay out."

"Kelpie--"

Another scream of anguish interrupted Vixen, then all was quiet.

"Kelpie?"

No answer.

Wolverine reached for the doorknob but it still wouldn't turn. Growling, he punched the door hard, his arm going through and tearing off the vine that was wrapped around the doorknob. He pushed gently against the door, just enough to squeeze inside so as not to move Kelpie. Ra flew in above his head and landed next to her friend, picking up a strand of hair and nibbling while making small noises in her throat, almost like a pigeon. Kelpie lay in a heap in front of the door, no longer wearing the features of a horse.

"Get her to the infirmary quickly," said Xavier.

As Ra reached to pick Kelpie up, Ra snapped at her and spread her wings, hunching over Kelpie's body. She hissed a warning and glared at them with one eye.

"Oh buzz off," Wolverine said, pushing the bird aside.

Taking flight, Ra began to dive at their heads as they headed out of the barn. Growling, Vixen turned to Nightcrawler, "Kurt, teleport her to the infirmary." And she handed Kelpie's limp form to him.

"Vat? But I--" he began.

"Just do it. It's the only way we're getting her out of here without killin' the bird."

Wolverine's claws shot out and he smiled. "I've no problem with that. Anyone up for fried chicken?"

Nightcrawler paled and grabbed Kelpie, disappearing with a _bamf_ and leaving a cloud of smoke smelling of brimstone behind.

Ra screeched frantically and flew out the door to search for her friend.

"Poor bird," sympathized Storm.

"Ah, it'll be fine," said Wolverine, sheathing his claws and walking out.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

She's been sleeping for almost a week," said Scott Summers. "Is she going to be okay?"

Jean shrugged. "I don't know. All her vital signs indicate she's awake. Not even sleeping, but she _is_ sleeping. Sleeping as deep as if she were dead."

"What's this?" he asked, pointing to the vine that wrapped around Kelpie's right wrist.

"I'm not sure. It just appeared a few days ago. I wanted to cut it off, but it's coming straight from an artery in her wrist. Besides, it's not doing any harm. It just sits there."

He turned his attention back to his wife. "Have you been with her all this time?"

"No. Hank was with her earlier this week. Gerri promised Ra for me that I or Hank would be with her until she wakes. After much persuading from Gerri, they had finally got Ra to calm down and wait for Kelpie to wake up, but she wasn't happy about it in the least. "Hank had a convention in Washington to go to yesterday. He won't be back until next week."

"You need to sleep, Jean," Scott said, concerned.

"I can't--"

"I'll get Storm to come in and watch her. The girl will be fine."

Jean sighed. "It would be nice to lie down for a while."

"Come on." He grasped her hand and wrapped his other arm around her waist, leading her from the infirmary.

Without being noticed, behind them the vine wrapped around Kelpie's wrist grew longer and wound itself around her arm and up to her shoulder.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ororo Monroe walked into the infirmary and looked at Kelpie lying on the operating table, hooked up to wires upon wires. She shivered, feeling pity for the young girl. Seeing the vine tangled around the girl's arm, she tilted her head sideways and studied it. Reaching out gently, she touched it then pulled back in shock when it stirred and grew longer. Storm picked up the girl's arm and turned it over. The thing was coming right out of her wrist!

The vine continued to grow, wrapping itself around Kelpie's neck. It didn't stop. It buried itself behind her back and then wound it self around her torso to encircle her chest. There, it split in two and one vine kept coiling itself around Kelpie's body. The other grew toward the ceiling, then stopped suddenly and teetered as if it were going to fall.

As Ororo watched, the vine turned and dove straight down. Ororo screamed as it broke through Kelpie's chest and the girl's body jerked as the vine hit the heart. A loud wail filled the air as the heart monitor's squiggly line went straight. The heart had stopped!

Storm ran from the room, yelling for Xavier.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Scott, Jean, Wolverine, Vixen, Nightcrawler and Xavier all followed Storm back to the infirmary and rushed inside. Kelpie's body was now covered completely with writhing vines. Not a single part of her body showed.

Hurrying to the table, they began hacking away at the vines, trying to free her. The vines hissed and screamed almost human-like.

Suddenly, Ra came flying into the room, Gerri running behind her. The falcon dove at their heads, scratching and biting, fighting against the X-Men for all her worth.

Wolveirne went to slash at the bird, then stopped in mid-air as he listened to what the bird had to say. His eyes widened and he grabbed Vixen from behind, pulling her away from Kelpie's prone body. "Stop! Everyone stop! We'll kill her!"

"What are ya talkin' bout, Logan? Let me go!" cried Vixen lunging again for Kelpie's body.

Logan held on tight and backed up a step for good measure. "The vines are healing her. If we cut them loose from her body, it'll kill her. Ra says that Kelpie is already half-dead. The vines will restore he life force and bring her back if we just let them be."

As they all looked at the lifeless body on the table, the vines stirred again and grew, recovering Kelpie and blocking her from sight.

"But it pierced her heart," said Storm. "I saw the vine break through her skin and bury itself in her chest. The heart monitor went blank."

Wolverine looked at Ra who was now perched on Kelpie's body, hovering over her protectively. He nodded. "The chicken says she doesn't know how to explain it but the vines _are_ helping her. The plants won't kill her because they're apart of her. If they kill her, they kill themselves."


	7. Chapter 6

**AN: I don't own any of the X-Men Characters. I do own Kelpie, however, Gerri, Aunt Erika, Kelpie's foster family, the story-line, and all animal characters she converses with, including the gang members :P. Vixen belongs to one Melody S. (an ex-friend of mine), Aquifer belongs to Rob G. (soon-to-be famous fantasy writer!), Sensherak (aka Alan) belongs to an ex-online-bf whom no longer speaks to me, Jonny LeBeau belongs to an ex-online-acquaintance. Phew! If I've missed anyone, let me know :P**

**If any of you have read my bio, you'll know that I'm not fluent at Gaelic at all, I only know a few words and phrases. If any of you happen to know Gaelic, and I make a mistake, please, let me know, it's the only way I'm gonna learn! ****There are some Gaelic words in here that I've acquired through reading and such. **_**Diolain **_**means bastard; **_**Mionnaich**_** is just a curse word, with no real specific meaning. **_**Galla**_** means bitch; and **_**a bhidse**_** means sod it, which is basically our equivalent of damnit. **_**Tha mi duilich**_** means I'm sorry. **_**Tapadh leibh**_** means thank you; and **_**'S e do bheatha**_** means you're welcome. **_**A chara**_** means my friend; **_**Gu dè**_** means what as in what did you say? And **_**Is misa a**_** means my name is. In this chapter, there's a few long sentences that Hank says to Kelpie: **_**Air do shocair, a chara **_**which means take it easy, my friend; and **_**Tha, ach chan eil Gàidhlig mhath agam idir, chan eil fhathast!**_** which means, Yes, but my Gaelic is not very good, not yet! Oh, and it's not Gaelic, actually it's Latin, but **_**falco peregrinis**_** is the scientific name of the peregrine falcon.**

_**Please review, guys, as it keeps me in good spirits and in the writing mood. At the moment, I'm merely doing this as a pastime because I'm bored outta my mind, but next week I'll be going back to school and I'm going to need some motivation to keep posting :P**_

CHAPTER 6

_3 WEEKS LATER…_

Hank was alerted to the stirring of leaves. He turned his swivel chair away from his computer to gaze at Kelpie a few feet away. He'd gotten back from his convention two weeks ago, hoping the girl had revived on her own, only to find her in worse straights than when he had left. He was eagerly awaiting her to wake so he could question her about these healing vines of hers.

Said vines were moving. They writhed and slowly began to unwrap themselves from Kelpie's body.

He surged to his feet and hurried over to the table to check her vitals. Her vitals were stable and best of all, her heart beat was strong. As he watched, her chest heaved upwards as she took her first breath in two weeks. Relief flooded him. Although she hadn't opened her eyes as yet, it looked like she was going to pull through.

Hurrying over to the wall, he pressed the intercom for Xavier's office and alerted him that there was a change. By the time he got back to her side, the only vine left was the one protruding from her wrist and wrapped around and up to her elbow. He examined the area, marveling that the vine actually seemed to be coming straight out of the radial artery. There was no space between the skin and the vine from which any blood could seep through, so he wasn't afraid of her bleeding to death as long as the vine stayed in place and nobody tried to remove it.

It was then that the infirmary door opened and Xavier entered, Ra swooping in behind him. Wolverine and Vixen followed. At the sight of Kelpie's uncovered body, Vixen ran to the prone figure and looked her over. "Will she be alright?" she asked Hank earnestly.

"From what I can tell, she's recovering, but how well is only a guess. It's up to her whether she'll pull out."

"How long before she wakes?" Professor Xavier asked.

"Again," said Hank. "It's all up to her."

Wolverine broke in. "Chicken here says she'll wake within two or three days. She says the kid's in a state between a coma and sleeping, but not quite in both."

Hank nodded. "I have showings of some brain activity, mostly what would occur during REM sleep. Can Ra tell us about this vine? I'm intrigued by it's purpose and how exactly it exists within the radial artery."

Wolverine shook his head. "She doesn't know."

"Dr. McCoy," said Xavier. "Do you think it would hurt if I took a look into her memories?"

Hank shrugged. "I don't see why it should. If she truly is in REM state, it would be the best time to proceed, I would think."

Xavier nodded and maneuvered his chair so he sat facing the top of Kelpie's head. He placed his hands on either side of her face, palms covering her temples. Closing his eyes, he slipped inside and began to search. He winced inwardly as he relived the murder of Kelpie's parents and again when he witnessed her first night in her new foster home. He relived her whole life within seconds, but he didn't find what he was looking for. He did find something interesting, however.

The others watched as he frowned and let go of her head.

"What's wrong?" Vixen asked.

Xavier glanced at her and then back down at Kelpie, brows still furrowed. "She has something locked behind a wall in her mind. It's much like what I used on Jean to keep her powers under control. In this instance, however, there's a memory behind it. I can tell that much. But I can't open it, not until she's awake at least. Whatever it is, it must have been a very traumatic experience. That wall is like cement."

"Is it wise to move it then?" asked Hank.

"Normally, I would say no, but this could be the answer to who's been giving her the chemicals to turn her into a humanoid."

"I thought you said it was Metal-Head," said Wolverine.

"I said it _could_ be. But I never saw one member of the Brotherhood in her past. It's a cause for concern and makes me doubt whether they had anything to do with it."

"Then who could it be?" Vixen asked.

Xavier looked at Kelpie, troubled. "I don't know."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kelpie woke to fingers touching her arm and whispering voices.

"Look at this!" cried a male voice. She wasn't sure who and that alarmed her. Where was she? What had happened? "The vine, it's become…"

"Like a tattoo," said a female voice. Kelpie relaxed. Vixen. She must still be at the school. Her eyes flickered open but she shut them and groaned as a sharp pain shot through her head after the light pierced her eyes.

"She's awake," said Vixen.

"Indeed, go get Xavier." Kelpie heard Vixen leave and tried once more to open her eyes. This time it was to see a furry blue monster standing over her. She blinked once…twice, and he still didn't disappear.

"I'm dreamin'," she said slowly.

"I'm afraid not. You're awake after a long sleep."

"But…but ye're…blue."

"Ah, yes, I can see why that can give you hesitation. However, I'm very much real." He held out his hand to her. "Go on and see for yourself."

Kelpie reached out slowly to touch his hand. His fur was soft as that of a kitten's, though the muscle underneath was hard and his nails long as claws.

He smiled kindly. "You see? And no harm done. How are you feeling?"

She put a palm to her forehead. "Like I was hi' by a truck. Wha' 'appened?"

"It would seem that you have mutated back to your original state."

Kelpie's eyes widened as she gazed her hands in wonder. Was the rest of her back to normal as well? She shot up into a sitting position and immediately regretted it as she swayed.

"_Air do shocair, a chara_," the man said as he grasped her arms and steadied her.

She gazed at him in wonder. "Ye speak Gaelic," she whispered.

He flashed her another smile. "_Tha, ach chan eil Gàidhlig mhath agam idir, chan eil fhathast_!"

Kelpie beamed. "Nae, yer Gaelic is verra good! Ach! Ye've nae idea 'ow good i' feels tae speak the language after all these years!"

The man smiled back. "I've only just begun to teach myself. I find it a very interesting language. Quite hard to read, however."

Kelpie laughed for the first time in what seemed like forever. "Aye, tha' i' is. Wha' made ye decide tae learn i'?"

He shrugged. "Here at Xavier's School for Gifted Youngsters, we try to make our students as comfortable as possible, make things feel more like home. Xavier mentioned that you speak Gaelic and since I'm so good with languages, I appointed myself to the task."

She frowned. "Ye learned ano'her language jus' because o' me?"

"That and it was a challenge." He winked. "It's very hard to find something that challenges my intellectual genius these days."

Kelpie laughed. "Aye, ain't ye full o' it."

He smiled broadly. "Not at all." He backed up and held out his hands. "Do you feel up to standing yet, or would you like to lie back down?"

Kelpie made to take his hands but the cot seemed to tilt on her and he caught her from falling. "Laying back down it is," he said jovially and helped her lay back once again.

"_Tapadh leibh_."

"_S e do bheatha_. We'll let you rest for a little while and then we'll move you to a more comfortable bed."

Kelpie nodded, then frowned. "Wha's yer name?"

"_Is misa a _Dr. Hank McCoy. You can call me Hank."

Kelpie held out her hand. "_Is misa a Kelpie._"

The door to the infirmary opened then and a blur of feathers dove through the door, screeching hysterically. Ra landed on the table next to Kelpie and looked her over, tilting her head, as if trying to assure herself that her friend was really ok.

Reaching over, Kelpie stroked the feathers on Ra's chest. _I's ok, Ra. I'm fine._

The falcon purred almost like a kitten and took Kelpie's finger in her beak, nibbling on it affectionately.

Kelpie smiled. _I missed ye too._

"She's a beautiful specimen of _falco peregrinis_," said Hank. "She must be magnificent in flight."

Ra fluffed herself up proudly and gazed at the blue man then tilted her head to eye Kelpie. _I like him._

Kelpie chuckled.

"It's good to see that you're feeling well," came Xavier's voice behind her. She turned her head to see him enter along with Wolverine and Vixen.

"_Tapadh leibh_, Professor. How long was I out?"

"Well on a month," said Hank. "You gave us quite a scare with that vine trick of yours."

Kelpie frowned. "Vine trick?"

"Yes," said Xavier. "You are aware that the vines that come from your body have healing powers?"

Kelpie nodded. "Aye, bu' wha' does tha' 'ave tae do wi' me passin' ou'?"

Xavier and Hank exchanged glances. "You were unaware of everything that happened?" asked Xavier.

Kelpie frowned again. "All I remember is fallin' asleep after regrowin' me gar'en. After tha', 'tis all a blank."

"Interesting," said Hank. "Did you use your powers at all before that?"

"Aye, when I packed up me gar'en tae come 'ere."

"Hmm. It seems that you went through something similar to a system overload. Too much power was passing through your body at once and it shut down. The stress of it all must have triggered the mutation as well."

"Wha' ye mean 'shu' down'? An' why did I sleep fo' a month?"

"Ya weren't sleepin, kid," said Vixen. "Ye went into a coma and almost died."

Kelpie's eyes widened. "_Gu dè?_"

"It's true, I'm afraid," said Hank. "While I wasn't here at the time, your heart apparently stopped. It seems that when you are grievously injured, or in this case near death, these healing vines of yours completely cover and take over your body in order to keep you alive. One of the vines went into your heart and by all scientific explanations, you should have died, but those vines somehow kept you alive."

"From what the chicken told me," said Wolverine, "It's happened to ya before."

"Aye, well, I've used the vines tae 'eal me before, bu' neva tae tha' exten'."

_That you know of,_ said Ra.

Kelpie looked at the falcon. _Wha' d'ye mean?_

Ra had the decency to look abashed. _When you were little, it was just a few years after you ran away, you almost froze to death during the winter. If it weren't for those vines, you would have died._

_I dunna remember--_

_It happened,_ said Ra forcefully. _I felt the chill in my own bones as you lay there in the snow. There was nothing I could do. I begged you to summon Tigre to keep you warm, but you fell asleep before I could get it across to you that you needed his body warmth. And the next I knew, you were covered in vines and I wasn't as cold as I was before._

"It's true," said Xavier, hearing Ra's words through Kelpie's own thoughts. "I took the liberty of reading your mind before the vines took over and I witnessed it myself."

Kelpie shot into a sitting position, shaking off Hank's hands as he reached to steady her when she swayed. "Ye did wha'!?! _Mionnaich! _'Ow dare ye! I dinna give ye permission tae go siftin' through me brain like a--"

"Careful what ya say, kid," said Wolverine.

Xavier held up a hand. "It's alright, Logan. She has every right to be upset. I owe you an apology, Kelpie. You're right, I didn't ask your permission and for that I now ask your forgiveness. However, it wasn't to pry into your personal memories, you must realize. I did it solely to find if you had any memory of who slipped you the mutative drug."

Kelpie winced. "Did ye?"

"No. I did, however, find a wall within your mind."

"A wall?"

"Yes. It's sort of like a concrete wall that has locked away a memory."

Kelpie looked taken aback. "Why would I lock up a memory?"

"Usually, it happens when people experience something traumatic and terrifying. Their subconscious takes over, realizes that they will not be able to cope, and the memory is locked away, thus causing them to forget the experience. Sometimes the brain does this surreptitiously and the person doesn't realize it's even happened, as in your case. Other time, it's just a memory that is accidentally locked away and the person forgets it, much like they would a new acquaintance's name."

"Ye mean tae tell me tha' me brain knows stuff I canna remember?"

"You can say that, yes."

Kelpie's eyebrows rose in disbelief.

Xavier smiled. "Indeed. At any rate, this memory you have trapped away could be the answer we're looking for. With your permission, I'd like to go in and release it."

Kelpie considered a moment, looking from Ra to Xavier. "Will i' 'urt?"

"It depends. Sometimes the brain is so advanced--"

"Which, ya don't have to worry about in this case," interrupted Wolverine.

Vixen nudged him in the ribs with her elbow, smirking. "That was supposed to be my line," she said when Wolverine protested the elbow.

Xavier continued, ignoring them, "As I was saying. Sometimes the brain is so advanced, that the body may feel cold, heat, pain, and the like in dreams. That's what this memory will seem like if or when I remove the wall. You'll go through it as if it were a dream. So if you were hurt in the past, and your brain is as advanced as I think it is," he stole a purposeful glance at Vixen and Wolverine. Both snorted in mock laughter, but their facial expressions didn't change. "Then, yes. It's very possible you will feel pain."

Kelpie looked to Ra. "Well, canna she tell ye wha' i' is? I mean, she's been wit' me sine I was fine--"

"Amazing she put up with you that long," interrupted Vixen.

"Amazing you put up with the _bird_ that long," added Wolverine.

Ignoring them, Ra said, _I share you mind and thoughts, yes, but what your brain has blocked from your memory, so it has blocked from mine._

Kelpie sighed and looked at Xavier. "Wha' ye see will 'elp others from sharin' me fate?"

Xavier nodded.

She took a deep breath. "A'ight. When do we start?"

"As soon as you're ready."

Kelpie smiled half-heartedly. "_Tha mi duilich_, bu' I dunna think I'll e'er be ready. Canna we jus' do i' now an' ge' i' o'er wi'?"

"If that's what you want. Would you mind if the others witness it as well? They can help keep an eye out for anyone familiar."

Kelpie hesitated, then shrugged. "I s'pose."

"Go ahead and lay back down on the table."

Kelpie did as told and clenched her hands into fists and tried to slow her suddenly erratic breathing. For some reason she felt she should be afraid of what was about to happen.

A warm hand on hers jerked her gaze to her right where Hank stood, smiling gently down at her. "There's nothing to worry about, _a chara._ Try to remember that all this has happened already."

Kelpie nodded and turned her hand to clasp Hank's hand in hers. He hesitated in shock at first, but then smiled again and squeezed reassuringly as Xavier laid his hands on either side of Kelpie's head.

Palms on her temples once more, Xavier reached into Kelpie's mind and searched for the wall he had found earlier. As soon as he located it, he grabbed a hold of everyone's minds and knocked the wall down…


	8. Chapter 7

**AN: I don't own any of the X-Men Characters. I do own Kelpie, however, Gerri, Aunt Erika, Kelpie's foster family, the story-line, and all animal characters she converses with, including the gang members :P. Vixen belongs to one Melody S. (an ex-friend of mine), Aquifer belongs to Rob G. (soon-to-be famous fantasy writer!), Sensherak (aka Alan) belongs to an ex-online-bf whom no longer speaks to me, Jonny LeBeau belongs to an ex-online-acquaintance. Phew! If I've missed anyone, let me know :P**

**If any of you have read my bio, you'll know that I'm not fluent at Gaelic at all, I only know a few words and phrases. If any of you happen to know Gaelic, and I make a mistake, please, let me know, it's the only way I'm gonna learn! ****There are some Gaelic words in here that I've acquired through reading and such. I think the only one I used in this chapter is the phrase **_**Tha mi duilich**_** which means I'm sorry. **

**I've also introduced another character, at least her name, into this chapter, though she won't necessarily be apart of this story. Aithne is Kelpie's sister. Unfortunately, that's all you get to find out until the sequel, titled "Ice Within the Fire: Aithne's Story", which I haven't gotten a chance to put up yet. I'll get to that after I'm done posting this one.**

_**Again: Please review, guys, as it keeps me in good spirits and in the writing mood. At the moment, I'm merely doing this as a pastime because I'm bored outta my mind, but next week I'll be going back to school and I'm going to need some motivation to keep posting :P**_

**In this chapter, the **_**italicized**_** words are what Kelpie is experiencing in dream mode. Everything else is what the other characters are viewing. Oh, and I know I haven't been giving you the Gaelic pronounciations, but since they're names, I'm gonna go ahead this once. Aithne is pronounced pretty much as it's spelled: Ayth-NEE; MacGealach is pronounced Mok-GAY-loch (this is actually a surname I made up, Gealach means "moon" and Mac means "son of"...if you all knew my real name this would all make a lot of sense :P)**

**I also would like to apologize for not realizing that my sections in each chapter were not being separated correctly. Had you all been reviewing, that woulda been fixed right away and saved a lot of time and confusion:P I'm jk, enjoy!!**

CHAPTER 7

_Kelpie awoke feeling as if she'd been hit on the head with a sledgehammer. She had been walking home from Cal's place, halfway drunk as usual, and heard something behind her. Then everything had gone dark. She began to put her hands to her pounding head and found she couldn't move them. "Wha' the 'ell?" she exclaimed, looking down and finding her hands shackled at her sides, pinning her to the table she lay on. Her legs were also shackled at the ankles, leaving her without the ability to move at all. Overall, it was very uncomfortable, for her horse-like leg had been put at an angle to accommodate the shackles._

_She began to struggle and strain against the shackles and panic washed over her when her bindings didn't budge and inch. A laugh from the shadows stopped her struggles and she watched as a man dressed completely in black stepped into the light._

"_Oo the 'ell are ye an' wha' the 'ell d'ye wan'?" she asked as she studied him. His hair was grey and his face possessed dignity and pride. He was fairly tall and well built for a man his age. _

_Two others stepped up behind him from the shadows. One was a woman--at least, female, that is. She was blue from head to toe except for her hair that was red and her eyes which were a brilliant chrome yellow._

_The other was a young man--a boy compared to the man in black--an not much older than she. He was taller than her by several inches. He had a sharp face and was hypothetically handsome with thick brown hair swept straight back from his face. In his hand was a Zippo lighter, and the way he kept snapping it open, igniting the flame, and snapping it closed--to a tune only he could hear--went with the hair and manner to present him almost as a reincarnated fifties rebel._

_The older man glanced at the boy's lighter with annoyance and the boy, reluctantly, stopped._

"_I am called Magneto," he gestured to the blue woman next to him. "This is Mystique," then he gestured to the boy, "and this is Pyro. What I want, is to see my apparent creation."_

"_Yer wha'?" Kelpie asked with an eyebrow raised. "Leuk, _diolain_, I dunna ken wha' ye talkin' 'bout, so why dunna ye jus' le' me go?"_

"_I had no idea the effects of the drug would do this," he said with just a hint of awed amusement as he walked around the table, studying her._

"_Wha' drug?"_

"_Why, the drug we put into circulation. Tell me, who was your supplier?" He waved his hand in dismissal. "Never mind that, it doesn't matter. You see, we, the Brotherhood, have been trying to recruit new mutants to join our cause. But for some reason, we just can't seem to find many people who agree with our methods. So we developed a drug that can be slipped into any drink and gives them the mutant gene. We circulated it mostly among illegal runners, but if all goes well, we might just dump the whole lot into the city wells. I had no idea it would do this, however."_

_Kelpie's eyebrow rose once more. "Ye e'er think 'bout wha' i' might do tae some un tha' was already a mutant?"_

Xavier and the others stood off to the side in the tiny room, watching the exchange between Kelpie and the Brotherhood.

"I _knew_ it was the Brotherhood," said Wolverine. "Who else would want humans to turn mutant?"

"Shh," said Vixen. "They might hear ya."

Xavier shook his head. "No they won't. We are only witnessing what Kelpie has already been through. Technically, we're not even here. Then again, in a sense, we are. As long as we don't make physical contact with those here, we won't change the past. So stay clear of them."

"Who's that?" asked Wolverine, his arms folded across his chest as he nodded to a new woman that stood near the doorway.

Xavier looked at him then at the group around Kelpie. "I have no idea, but I think we're about to find out."

_Magneto had ignored her question--go figure--and motioned to a woman in the shadows. She came forward, grinning at Kelpie as if she had just found a new toy. She was dressed in a white lab coat that fell to her feet and buttoned all the way up to her neck. She had jade green skin and long silver-blonde hair. She looked familiar to Kelpie, but she couldn't place the woman's face._

"_I believe you may know our guest, Erika," said Magneto to the woman. If it were possible, the woman's grin grew wider. At the name, Kelpie's body nearly spasmed and her eyes widened._

"_Nae," she whispered. "Nae!"_

_Magneto chuckled. "Good, you do remember. Erika is a scientist now, my dear. She likes to explore and figure out how things tick. I want to find out _exactly_ how my drug works, so in exchange for her services, I let her look around a bit in the people our drugs bring in. However, since you already have the mutant gene, I really have no use for you. But, Erika, she gets upset when she doesn't get to play, and you two have known each other for so long, so why not?"_

_Kelpie's eyes were wide with fear and she began to struggle anew with her bindings. She had to get out of here and now! She wouldn't allow that woman to control her as she had Aithne!_

"_I thought you said you were going to let her go," said the boy, Pyro._

_Magneto looked at him with an ingenious smile. "Now why would I say that?"_

"_Because she's already a mutant, Magneto. You're going to let that…_thing_…" he gestured to the scientist, "fool around in the body of a mutant? Our own kind?"_

_Magneto's eyebrow rose. "Isn't that what we do every time our drug brings in someone new? They're mutants too, John."_

_Pyro glared at Magneto when the older man used his name. He hated that name, Kelpie could tell. "That's different," Pyro said. "They weren't born to eventually become mutants."_

"_How do you know that for sure?" Magneto inquired. "For all we know, it isn't our drug that gives them the mutant gene, it could just be the catalyst that causes the gene to react. Maybe the people Dr. Erika has worked on already had the mutant gene."_

_Pyro's face became as white as a sheet._

"_Come," Magneto continued, "It's time to let Dr. Erika do her job. We have better things to do."_

_Pyro began to protest, but Mystique's heavy hand on his arm stopped him. With one last regretful look at Kelpie tied to the operating table, he left the room._

_----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

With horror, Xavier realized who the woman was as soon as she stepped from the shadows. It was Erika MacGealach. Sister to Alan MacGealach…Kelpie's father. The woman was Kelpie's aunt. This was definitely not good. It was a well known fact that Erika had hated her brother and his wife with a passion.

They watched as Erika pulled a tray on wheels away from the wall and over to the table. Gleaming operating utensils littered the tray.

Vixen's voice was hard as she asked, "They aren't going to…"

"It seems so," said Hank, his hands clenching.

"Over my dead body," said Vixen. Her sais came out and she lunged forward, a war cry on the tip of her tongue. But Wolverine grabbed her arm and held her back.

"Remember what Chuck said: no physical contact."

Vixen looked at Xavier, who nodded in return. "If you try to stop it, you'll change the course of her memory. It could do serious damage to her mind."

"We already know what we need to know," she said furiously. "Magneto's the one who did it. Let's get her and go."

Xavier shook his head. "It isn't that easy. Once this process is started, it can't be stopped until the entire memory has run its course. Not without the possibility of damaging her mind."

Vixen looked back at Kelpie, growling, and shook off Wolverine's hand as she put her sais away. Wolverine knew how she felt. It was the same way he had felt about Rogue. An unusual sense of the need to protect.

A scream of agony came to Wolverine's ears and he looked toward it's source. Dr. Erika had just stuck her surgical knife into Kelpie without using anesthetic. He reached out to Vixen, knowing what her reaction would be, just as she lunged forward again.

"Let me go!" she shouted, struggling against him. "She's gonna dissect her alive!"

Wolverine's arms tightened around her. "We can't interfere, Vixen. It'll change everything."

"Ya'd do the same thing if it were Rogue! Let me go!"

"I want to stop it just as much as you do, hun, but we can't."

Vixen sagged in his arms and closed her eyes, trying to block off Kelpie's screams of pain.

Xavier, glancing at Hank, noticed that his friend was also having a hard time controlling himself. His hands were still clenched into fists, his face was an unnatural purple color and the tendons in his arms bulged beneath his fur from restraint. His eyes flashed an ice yellow. Xavier knew the doctor would not soon forget this. Nor forget what Kelpie's assailant looked like, for that matter.

"Damn vines," muttered the scientist as she cut several vines from Kelpie's wrists, drawing another scream from her.

The door opened several minutes later and a tall hairy man stepped in.

"Sabertooth," Wolverine muttered disgustedly under his breath.

Erika looked up from her screaming patient and asked irritably, "What do you want?"

"Magneto wants you to continue tomorrow when he's gone. He's tired of hearing her screams."

Erika frowned and began to protest as Sabertooth began to untie Kelpie, but Sabertooth's growl stopped her. He picked up Kelpie, now sobbing, and carried her out.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Kelpie wanted to struggle against the man who held her, but she didn't have the strength. She was just glad that Erika had stopped. _

_Erika. How could she have not recognized her right away? The woman had destroyed her life with Aithne's help. Kelpie shuddered. _

_Vines were growing quickly from her wrists to cover her body and the man who carried her promptly set her down in a small room before she was permanently attached to him. She heard the door close and the bolt slide shut, then she knew only darkness as the vines covered her completely. They began the healing process, but they never got to finish, for, early in the morning a few short hours later, Erika came back and brought Kelpie once again to the operating room._

_----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

The third day in Kelpie's memory, Erika didn't come to take Kelpie away to the operating room. The four watched as Kelpie fully healed herself and sat in a corner of the room, curled into an upright ball, watching the door. Her knees were pulled to her chest, her chin resting on them, and she rocked back and forth, her gaze never leaving the door. Tears would fall down her face at intervals, but she would quickly wipe them away.

Then, around noon, the door opened and they saw a figure in the doorway. They couldn't tell who it was, for the light was at his back. Kelpie stopped her rocking and shrunk farther back into the corner.

The figure stepped inside and shut the door behind him and the four witnesses were shocked. It was Pyro and he was carrying a tray of food.

"What's he doin' here?" asked Vixen. "They haven't feed her at all since she got here. Why would they start now?"

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Kelpie shielded her eyes against the glare of the light to see who it was that had come. She huddled farther into the corner, fearing Erika had changed her mind._

"_It's okay," came a male voice, gently. "I'm not here to hurt you." The figure shut the door behind him and stepped inside. It was the younger man, Pyro. What was he doing here?_

"_Wha' ye wan'?" she asked, hugging her knees closer to her chest as he walked toward her._

"_I'm just here to bring you some food, that's all. Don't be afraid." He sat the tray of food down in front of her then sat opposite of her, crossing his legs Indian-style. _

_Kelpie eyed the tray hungrily, but made no move to reach for it._

_After an uncomfortable silence, he said, "Go ahead and eat. I promise it's not poisoned. Nobody even knows I brought it down here."_

"_An' I'm s'pose tae trus' ye?"_

_Pyro only shrugged his shoulders. Then, after another silence, he said, "Magneto told me when you first came in that he would let you go since you were already a mutant."_

"_I 'eard. Why woul' ye keep company wit' a guy like tha'?"_

_Pyro's voice was guarded as he flicked his lighter off and on. "Cause I _was_ for his methods of dealin' with the human problem." He looked up at her and changed the subject. "Ya healed pretty fast. How'd ya do it?"_

_She considered him a moment, then turned her hand over. A vine grew out of the middle of her palm. "When they wrap around my wounds," she explained, "they close them and heal." The vine then disappeared and she looked up for his response. He didn't look much impressed. He just kept studying her, flipping his lighter open, lighting it, then flipping it back closed, over and over._

"_Wha's wit' the lighter?" she asked. "I' ge's kinda annoyin' after a while."_

_He smiled and looked down sheepishly. "Sorry. It's kinda a bad habit." He looked to her face, smiling mischievously. "Do you like fire?"_

_She shrugged, still looking at him warily. "Tis okay, I guess. Why?"_

_He lit the lighter and closed his hand around the flame._

_She gasped in protest. "Wha' ye doin'? Ye gonna 'urt yeself--"_

_She was cut off as he opened his hand and held it out to her. A ball of flame hovered just inches above his palm. "Watch," he whispered and nodded at the ball of flame._

_In front of her eyes, the ball of flame began to transform until it became a flaming rose in his hand. "I would give it to you," he said, smiling. "But I'm afraid it might burn ya."_

_She smiled. "Tis beautiful. Ye've go' a nice gift."_

_Pyro smirked and closed his hand, the flame disappearing._

_----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

Vixen sneered. "Is he flirtin' with her?"

"I believe so," said Xavier. "He did something similar to that when Rogue first came to the school."

"I don't care if he's flirtin' with her," said Wolverine. "I just wanna know why the kid brought her food without Magneto's permission."

Xavier was wondering the same thing. A shadow of a smile appeared on his face. Maybe young John was having second thoughts about Magneto and his gang.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Erika monitored Kelpie for weeks. She couldn't understand how the girl could heal herself so fast. Everyday she would cut the girl open and look inside to find everything as if she had never touched her before. She often wondered how much damage she could do to her brother's brat before the kid keeled. Something else that baffled her was the sudden appearance of the tattoo on her arm. No one had touched her except for Erika and Sabertooth, who escorted her to and from the operating room._

_Unbeknownst to anyone, Pyro continued to visit Kelpie every night, and, if Erika was gone, during the day as well. Always he brought her food so she wouldn't starve. Kelpie began to look forward to his visits. He always tried to cheer her up, despite the circumstance she was in. And, she hated to admit, she might have fallen for him. She had fallen for one of those who had kidnapped her. It was something she couldn't understand. Was she going insane? Had she finally cracked under Erika's ministrations and only attached herself to the first one who showed her a hint of kindness?_

_One night, a month after her capture, Pyro came to her in a somewhat sad mood. He wouldn't tell her what was wrong, but she could tell he was tense about something. He kept looking to the door and urging her to eat her food. Something was wrong. _

_Taking a drink of water, she wrinkled her nose. "This tastes kinda funny."_

_He smiled apologetically, but she saw the nervousness in his eyes. "Yeah…uh…they've been…messin' with the water pipes around here. Don't worry, it's safe to drink."_

_With her eyebrow cocked at his stammering, she finished her water and set the empty glass down next to her empty tray. She made an effort to eat everything he brought her, no matter how upset her stomach was after one of Erika's sessions. "Is there sumtin' wrong, Pyro?" she asked, yawning._

_He shook his head. "No. Why d'ya ask?"_

"_I dunno," she said with another yawn. "Ye jus' seem a li'l strange today."_

"_No. Everything's fine," he said, squeezing her shoulders affectionately. A few weeks before he had started sitting right next to her and last week he had hesitantly put his arm around her shoulder while she cried. She didn't protest and now that was the way they always sat when he came to visit. She actually kind of liked it. Not many people would stand to touch her in the condition she was in: looking as if one of her parents had been a horse._

_She suddenly found it hard to keep her eyes open and she yawned again. "_Tha mi duilich_, but I canna seem tae keep me eyes open. Mus' be all the stress."_

"_It's okay," he said and moved so she could lay down. As darkness began to surround her, she felt Pyro's arms slip around her and pick her up. "I'm sorry, Kelpie," she heard him say as she slipped fully into unconsciousness._

_----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

"Where's he takin' her?" growled Vixen as Pyro picked up Kelpie and carried her from the room. No one knew. The picture faded out and back in. They were no longer in a building, however. They were in an alleyway surrounded by a garden. Kelpie was lying on a homemade bed in the middle of the garden beneath the baobab tree, just beginning to wake.

"He snuck her out," said Hank, surprised.

"Why?" asked Vixen.

Xavier sat shaking his head, a small smile on his face. The picture once more faded out and they were jerked back to the present. Xavier straightened from his leaning position over Kelpie's face. She didn't move, nor make an effort to open her eyes.

"Is she okay?" asked Vixen.

Hank released Kelpie's hand and checked her pulse, then looked toward the monitoring machines. "All seems to be in order. She must be recovering from the memory. Just to be safe, however, I think I'll leave her hooked up to the monitors until she wakes and is strong enough to move to a bed."

Xavier nodded. "It will probably take her a couple of hours to recuperate, though she's in for a very bad headache when she wakes."


	9. Chapter 8

**AN: I don't own any of the X-Men Characters. I do own Kelpie, however, Gerri, Aunt Erika, Kelpie's foster family, the story-line, and all animal characters she converses with, including the gang members :P. Vixen belongs to one Melody S. (an ex-friend of mine), Aquifer belongs to Rob G. (soon-to-be famous fantasy writer!), Sensherak (aka Alan) belongs to an ex-online/rpg-bf whom no longer speaks to me, Jonny LeBeau belongs to an ex-online/rpg-acquaintance. Phew! If I've missed anyone, let me know :P**

**If any of you have read my bio, you'll know that I'm not fluent at Gaelic at all, I only know a few words and phrases. If any of you happen to know Gaelic, and I make a mistake, please, let me know, it's the only way I'm gonna learn! ****There are some Gaelic words in here that I've acquired through reading and such. **_**Diolain **_**means bastard; **_**Mionnaich**_** is just a curse word, with no real specific meaning. **_**Galla**_** means bitch; and **_**a bhidse**_** means sod it, which is basically our equivalent of damnit. **_**Tha mi duilich**_** means I'm sorry. **_**Tapadh leibh**_** means thank you (formal) **_**Tapadh leat**_** means thank you (informal); and **_**'S e do bheatha**_** means you're welcome. **_**A chara**_** means my friend; **_**A leanbh**_** means my child or my dear; **_**Fòghnaidh**_** means good or that'll do; **_**Caidil gu math**_** means sleep well and **_**athair**_** means father. For this chapter, I've added a few French/Cajun words for Jonny LeBeau: **_**mon amí **_**means my friend; **_**Bon**_** means good, **_**Ouí **_**means yes, and **_**cherè**_** means dear.**

_**Please review, guys, as it keeps me in good spirits and in the writing mood. At the moment, I'm merely doing this as a pastime because I'm bored outta my mind, but next week I'll be going back to school and I'm going to need some motivation to keep posting :P**_

CHAPTER 8

"Hank?" asked Kelpie as she straightened a pad of gauze. It had been two weeks since she had woke up from her memory experience. She had been released from the infirmary, but still spent a lot of time in the lab.

The two had grown very close for such a short time. He looked upon her as he would a daughter and she looked to him as a father-figure. It was beneficiary to both parties, really. Not only did they have companionship, but she helped him brush up on his Gaelic and taught him things about plants he had never found in any textbook. Not to mention her own creations. As in the way that she had the power to summon any animal to her side, she also had the unique ability to create her own plants. He was intrigued by the process and drilled her on 'new species' constantly.

In return, he helped her with her English, though her accent still remained, and introduced her into the world of science. Unfortunately, they were finding she wasn't a born scientist. New scorch marks on the walls were beginning to speak for her experience on the subject.

"Yes?" He sat at his computer, taking notes on her newest creation.

"Why do I 'ave tae go tae school?"

Hank continued typing, an indulgent smile on his face. "Because, _a leanbh_, you need an education."

Kelpie frowned. "Canna I learn 'ere? Ye've taught me so much already and I've gone all these years without it, I dunna ken why I should need it now."

Hank finished typing and closed the program then spun in his chair to face her. "You can't learn everything here in my lab. There's only so much I can teach you."

Kelpie's frown deepened and she looked down at the stack of pads.

Hank sighed. They had had this conversation last week when Xavier had suggested she start attending regular classes. "Kelpie, you must go to classes. I understand that you feel…"

"Stupid?" asked Kelpie sullenly.

He gave her a stern look. "Ignorant of the material, but that's the point of school. To teach you what you need to learn for the real world. Besides, it's a good way to meet new people. You don't have any friends, Kelpie, and that's something that is essential at your age."

"I've lived in the real world for nine years without school and I did just fine. As tae friends, I 'ave ye. What other friends do I need? Besides," she added hurriedly when he opened his mouth to say something, "What about _our_ studies? If I go tae school, we willna 'ave time tae discover new plants. And what about yer Gaelic? It's terrible! Ye dunna ken what I say 'alf the time and my English is just as bad, so 'ow am I supposed tae ken what the teachers are sayin'?"

"Don't worry, you'll understand them just fine. It's not like they talk British, or eighteenth century English. And you need friends your own age, Kelpie. Not that I don't enjoy our time together, because I do. But I'm an old man--"

"Nae ye ain't!"

Hank chuckled. "Okay, I'm not old, but I am middle-aged. I'm old enough to be your uncle, and I'll gladly fill that role if you want me to--"

"I do, but--"

"But you need someone your own age. Someone that you can get into trouble with, that way I _can_ fill my uncle role by chewing you out for it," he said with a teasing smile.

Kelpie smiled half-heartedly, then turned serious again. "But I dunna wanna leave."

Hank frowned. "Leave? Why ever would you leave?"

Kelpie looked down at the stack of gauze again. "Well, if I go tae school, I willna be able tae see ye."

Hank frowned and rose, going to stand beside her. He placed a hand on her shoulder. "Is that what this is all about? Our studies together? You're afraid we won't continue them?"

Kelpie shrugged, but didn't look at him and Hank sighed. "_A leanbh_, of course we'll continue our studies. Granted, they'll be shorter than before, but you're always welcome in the lab and in my office."

She looked up at him, her eyes filled with hope. "Really?"

Hank laughed. "Of course. Did you really think that I would kick you out of here?"

Kelpie shrugged again, looking away.

Hank put both hands on her shoulders. "I enjoy our time together, _a leanbh_. I wouldn't trade it for anything."

Kelpie was quiet for a moment then suddenly lunged forward into his arms and hugged him tightly around the waist. "_Tapadh leat, _Hank," she whispered.

Hank stood shocked for a moment, then smiled and wrapped his arms around her. He knew she wasn't one to show affection, especially to men, he'd found, so this was a rare occurrence. He held her only as long as she felt comfortable then stepped back when she did, but he placed his hands on her shoulders again. "Now promise me," he said sternly but with a smile. "That you'll at least give school a try."

Kelpie wrinkled her nose, but nodded.

"_Fòghnaidh_," he said, removing his hands. "Now, off to bed with you, it's late already and you have a big day tomorrow."

Smiling, she nodded again and left, waving over her shoulder. "_Caidil gu math_, Hank!"

"_Caidil gu math, a leanbh_."

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The next morning, Kelpie woke to her alarm. Reaching over, she shut it off and lay back against the pillow, staring up at the flowery canvas above her. She was dreading today. What if one of the teachers called on her to answer a question and she didn't know it? Would the other students laugh at her? Would any of the students talk to her? Who was she going to sit with at lunch?

Sighing away her fears, she rose and dressed. With the money she had kept from her last steal--had it been over a month already?--she had gone on a shopping spree and bought all new clothes. Today she chose her usual attire: hip-hugger blue-jeans that flared at the shin, a white tank-top covered by a blue denim jacket, and brown leather boots that disappeared under her jeans.

Before leaving her room, she glanced at the table she had made from a stump that sat beside her bed. On it lay four throwing knives and her dagger ring. She pondered whether to bring them. She would probably get into trouble carrying the knives, but the ring… Shrugging, she grabbed the plain silver band and slipped it over her middle finger, then shoved her hands in her jacket pockets, after shouldering her bag, and left the barn.

Scarce minutes later she found herself standing outside her first class, History with Professor Monroe, a full ten minutes early. Taking a deep breath, she opened the door and slowly stepped in, looking around. It was a fairly large room, full with desks and chairs. She smiled and knew she was going to like this room, if not the class. Covering the walls were vines and plants of all kinds, giving the room the look as if you were outside in a forest rather than in a classroom. It reminded her of her own room and she relaxed considerably.

At the front of the room was a chalkboard, next to it was Storm, writing dates and events down for the day. She straightened and turned to see who had come in, smiling when she saw Kelpie. "Kelpie, welcome. You're here early."

"Aye," Kelpie said, suddenly nervous again. She shifted her feet, looking down then up again, "I 'ope ye dunna mind."

"Not at all, that's fine. I'm glad, actually, it gives me time to find a place for you to sit."

"Um..if it willna be too much trouble, could I 'ave a seat in the back? I dunna feel comfortable with people behind me. It makes me nervous and I canna concentrate."

"Of course. There's an empty seat right over there." She pointed to the last row, second from the window. Once Kelpie had taken her seat, Ororo said, "Professor Xavier tells me you've never been to school before, is that right?"

Kelpie folded her hands and clutched them nervously. Was she going to quiz her on what she knew? She didn't know anything! What if Storm kicked her out of class? She blushed slightly and nodded before lowering her eyes to her hands in front of her.

Storm studied her for what seemed like hours, but in reality was only seconds, then said, "That's okay. We'll take it slow for today so you can keep up."

Kelpie looked up, surprised, "Oh, nae, I dunna wanna put the other students--"

"Nonsense. They'll be glad for the break."

Before she could protest more, a bell rang, making Kelpie nearly jump out of her seat. The door opened and students began to pile into the room. She fought down her claustrophobia and took her history textbook that Xavier had given to her out of her bag. She placed it on the desk in front of her and stared at it as if it held a world of secrets as a boy sat in the desk next to her. She avoided looking straight at him, but studied him out of the corner of her eye. He, however, had no such scruples and looked straight at her. She tried to refrain from blushing under his unwavering stare and barely succeeded.

When Storm started the class, the boy leaned over and whispered to her, "Greetings." He had to be at least her age or a little bit older. He had long black hair and piercing brown eyes that held tiny green specks. His ears were somewhat pointed, but his hair covered them well. He had fair, smooth skin and thin lips that curved up in a pleasant smile.

Kelpie stared straight ahead, pretending to be absorbed in Storm's lecture, when in reality, she hadn't heard a word Ororo had said.

"My name is Alan," he continued, leaning closer. "What's yours?"

She glanced at him, then back up to Professor Monroe. "Kelpie," she whispered.

She saw his eyebrow raise. "What's your real name?"

Kelpie frowned. "Tis none o' yer business."

He smiled. "That's pretty long. I might just stick to callin' you Kelpie."

Her face softened and she smiled back at him.

Storm told them to turn to a page in the book and the conversation between them stopped.

When the bell rang at the end of the period, Kelpie thankfully shut her book and placed it in her bag. Glancing over at Alan, she found he was engaged in a conversation with another student, so she grabbed her bag and hurried out to find her next class.

Walking down the hall, she was glancing between her class schedule and the room numbers over the classroom doors when she suddenly collided with someone and fell backwards. Landing on her backside, she looked up to find a boy who was a bit shorter than she with black hair and soft brown eyes.

"Ach, _tha mi duilich_--" she started as she reached for his books

"Hey!" he said, glancing at her angrily. "You ran into me, so don't take it out on me!"

"Nae," she said quickly, handing him a notebook, "I said I'm sorry. I wasn't watching where I was going."

"Oh," he said, mollified. "Sorry. And I guess it wasn't entirely your fault. I wasn't paying attention either. It's my first day here and I'm lost."

She smiled. "Me too. What's yer name?"

"Rob. But you can call me Aquifer."

She held out her hand. "Kelpie." They shook. "So what's yer next class?"

"History with Miss Monroe, but I can't seem to find it."

"Oh, I just came from there. 'Tis down the 'all and tae the right. Ye canna miss it."

"Thanks," he said as he headed in that direction. "Maybe I'll see you later."

"Aye."

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Hours later, Kelpie sat down under a tree on the school grounds, an apple in one hand and two textbooks in the other. She took a bite and began working on her homework--little good it did her, since she still wasn't very good at reading English--but her thoughts strayed to what had happened earlier that day.

After she had met Aquifer, she had finally found her next class--Philosophy with Mr. Wagner--and had sat in the back once again. And, once again, a boy had sat next to her… He just didn't have the same manners Alan had.

After eyeing him eyeing her ring, he had leaned over and whispered, "So, ya gotta boyfriend?"

She glanced up from her notebook, frowning slightly. "Why?"

He shrugged. "Just wondering. I was just thinking that if you got that ring from him then he's gotta be pretty cheap."

She rolled her eyes and turned her attention back to her notebook.

"So did he give it to ya?"

She continued taking notes. "Did who give it tae me?"

"Your boyfriend."

"Nae."

He frowned. "Then why are you wearing it? It's ugly."

Without looking up from her paper, she lifted her fist and touched the button on the bottom of the ring. The six-inch blade slid out, pantomiming a finger flicking him off. Another touch of the button and it disappeared just as quickly. No one else had even noticed.

"It may be ugly, but 'tis useful. 'Specially when it comes tae people who canna learn tae mind their own business."

The boy gulped loudly an didn't speak to her again.

The sound of footsteps brought her back to the present and she looked up. Aquifer stood in front of her. "Ah…would you mind If I sat with you?"

"Sure." She moved over and he set his backpack on the ground and sat next to it. Balancing his lunch tray on his knees, he asked, "So how do you like it here?"

Kelpie shrugged and finished her apple, throwing the core over her shoulder. "Tis okay, I guess. Where ye from?"

"Iowa. You?"

Kelpie smiled. "Everywhere. Massachusetts, Pennsylvania, Vermont. Mostly 'round the New York area."

"Your parents got the movin' bug too?" he asked, smirking. "My parents can never sit still."

"Really?" she asked, avoiding his question. "Where've ye been?"

"Wisconsin, Minnesota, Illinois, Iowa, and now New York. And I doubt this is the last time they move. But I think I'm going to stay right here. What about you?"

"I dunno if I wanna stay 'ere all my life, but ye neva know what's gonna 'appen."

Aquifer nodded, then, "So what's your excuse?"

"For what?" she asked, flipping the pages in her textbook.

"For moving so much. They like mine? Can't sit still?"

Without looking up, she said, "Oh, my parents didna move with me."

Out of the corner of her eye, she could tell he was curious. "Why not?"

"They…they died. When I was five."

"Oh," he said softly. "I'm sorry. If I had known--"

"Nae, 'tis okay. Verra li'l people do."

"What about foster parents? Or were you adopted?"

"Nae, I wasna adopted. I was put in an orphanage for a while, then when I was ten I was sent to a foster 'ome, but I ran away a week after I was put there."

Before he could comment, a group of boys walked up to them and she looked up, curiously. Among them was the boy from Philosophy. She groaned inwardly.

"Hey," said the oldest boy who looked to be a junior at least. "Jesse here tells me you gotta knife."

Kelpie smiled and asked sweetly, "D'ye always believe what Jesse says?"

"Look, we're hall monitors. It's against the rules to have knives during school hours unless you're in Weapons and Defense Class."

"Greetings, my friends," came a voice. Kelpie looked toward its source to find Alan walking toward them. "Is something out of sorts?" he asked, glancing at Kelpie. He gave her a fleeting smile and a wink, then turned to look at the boys seriously.

The leader puffed out his chest importantly. "Jesse told us, Sen, that she had a knife. Since it's against school policy--"

"Did anyone else see it?" Alan asked, his eyebrow raised.

"Well…no…but--"

"Then how do you know Jesse's telling the truth?"

"I ain't lyin'!" cried Jesse, outraged.

Alan shrugged and said calmly, "Until you have solid proof that she's carrying a knife, I suggest you go bully someone else."

The leader frowned, but jerked his head to the left. His group moved away, but he remained. "You watch it, Sen," he said, slowly walking toward his group. "You're gonna get yours some day."

Alan nodded, his face solemn. The area around them seemed to darken, yet the sun still shone brightly. "I'll look forward to that day, but until then, I advise you to stay away from my friend here," he said gesturing to Kelpie.

The boy said nothing, but turned and walked away.

Alan turned to Kelpie, who looked at him with guilt and anger in her eyes. "I coulda dealt with 'em myself," she said harshly.

"Yes, and you would have gotten yourself into a whole lot of trouble. Now, what's this about you having a knife on your person?"

"Tis none of yer business," she said as she began to gather her textbooks. "The kid was seein' things."

Alan crouched down beside her and stared her in the eye as the area around them became brighter once again. "Kelpie, you could get suspended if a knife was found on you." He stretched out his hand, palm up and open. "Give it here."

"And get ye intae trouble? I think not. I'll take my chances."

He sighed and shook his head, lowering his hand. Then he smiled, "Could I at least see it? That way I know what to look out for if I get you mad." He winked.

Kelpie tried to keep it from her face, but finally she smiled. She couldn't help it, his smile was contagious. Then she forced the smile down and put on her best irritated face, looking around. When she was sure no one was looking, she held up her fist, palm toward herself, and touched the button on the ring. The dagger popped out then popped back in.

Aquifer's eyes widened and he choked on his food. It took several hard pats from Kelpie before he stopped coughing.

"Convenient finger you've placed the finger on," Alan said smirking as Aquifer coughed.

"Ye a'ight?" she asked her choking friend.

He nodded, swallowing hard. "What are you doing with a knife at school? You can get in a lot of trouble for that."

"Oh, ye know, I just felt like bringin' it tae disable a few students, kill a few teachers 'ere an there…" At Aquifer's look of shock and dismay, she raised an eyebrow. "Ye canna tell a joke from the truth? _Mionnaich_, 'tis for protection."

"Why? This is one of the safest places in the U.S. This place is guarded better than Fort Knox, it's security system is ten times better than the White House."

"Yes," said Alan, "And we've seen how easily it is to get in there. I believe our teachers broke in there during mid-day, did they not? And succeed in getting to the president himself?"

Glaring at Alan, Aquifer said, "I hate you."

Alan grinned. "So it is with many people."

The bell rang and they gathered their books, heading back to the school. Looking to Kelpie, Alan asked, "What class do you have next?"

"Literature with Professor Xavier."

He grinned. "Good. I'm going there too."

Alan asked where Aquifer was going and then showed him where the classroom was. Aquifer parted, saying his goodbyes, then she and Alan went the opposite way to Literature.

"Can I ask ye somethin', Alan?" Kelpie asked as they entered the classroom.

"Of course. Anything you desire is yours."

Kelpie blushed, though she wasn't sure if he meant it to be a double entendre. Deciding she wasn't sure if she wanted to find out, she went on with her original question, "Why did that boy call ye Sen?"

"Ah, that, yes. I prefer to be called Sensherak, or Sen, by most of the people in this school."

"Oh, 'ad I ken--"

"No, no. I want you to call me Alan." He winked. "But you and Professor Xavier are the only ones who get away with it."

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The rest of her classes she saw none of her new-found friends, except the last one which she shared with Aquifer. Once again, she sat in the back corner and Aquifer sat in front of her.

When the students piled into the classroom, a boy came to sit next to her. He had a Leonardo DiCaprio style haircut that was light-brown and his eyes were an unusual color of red. He had a bit of a tan and the very hint of a beard.

"Hey," he said with a Cajun accent as he sat down.

She gave him the faintest of smiles, but refrained from saying anything.

"Mah name is Jonny LeBeau. What's yours, _mon amí_?"

She turned part-way in her seat, intrigued by the foreign words. "Kelpie. And what does 'monami' mean?"

He grinned. "_Mon amí_," he repeated. "It means 'my friend' in French."

"Are ye from France, then?"

He chuckled. "No, Louisiana. New Awlins. Eva been there?"

She shook her head. "Nae, I've lived in the New York area all my life."

"Ya have a bit of an accent yaself, _cherè_."

"Aye, my _athair_ was originally from Scotland. I grew up speakin' Gaelic."

He looked confused. "Yur hair is from Scotland?"

She laughed. "Nae, my _athair_. My father."

"Oh, in that case," he looked up to see if their teacher, Mr. Wagner, was watching, then slipped a card out of his trench coat. It lit up as if charged by electricity and placed it on the desk next to her. It was the Queen of Hearts. He smiled charmingly, "Welcome to Xavier's School for Gifted Youngsters, Kelpie."

Later when the bell rang, she closed her book and got to her feet sighing with relief. Finally, school was over! For today anyway. She stretched, easing her sore muscles. She had never sat so much in one day before.

Beside her, Jonny gathered his own books and watched her appreciatively as she stretched. When she was finished and prepared to leave, he rubbed the back of his neck nervously and asked, "Uh, Ah was wonderin', would ya like to go somewhere tonight. Ya know, for dinner or somethin'."

She looked behind her then back at him, her eyes wide, "Ye talkin' tae me?"

He chuckled. "_Ouí_, you, _cherè_."

"Well, uh…" She didn't know what to say. She'd never been asked out before.

"Come on, _cherè_. It'll be fun."

"Well…" she considered. "Why not?"

His red eyes lit up. "_Bon_, how does pizza sound?"

S…sounds good," she said. Actually, she wasn't sure. She had never had pizza before.

"Even better. Ah'll pick ya up around seven, then?"

She nodded. "I'll be waitin'."

"Great. Uh…where is yur room?"

She smiled. "The empty tack room in the barn is my room. Ya canna miss it."

He raised an eyebrow. "Ya live in the barn?"

She kept the smile and shrugged.

"_Bon_. Ah'll see ya then."

She watched him leave and jumped at a voice behind her, "Sheesh, you don't wait long, do you?"

She turned, smiling, to Aquifer. "Apparently not." As she walked out with him, she asked, "Uh…Aquifer? I need tae ask ye somthin'."

"What?"

"Can ye tell me what pizza is and what it tastes like?"

Aquifer looked at her as if she were mad.


	10. Chapter 9

**AN: I don't own any of the X-Men Characters. I do own Kelpie, however, Gerri, Aunt Erika, Kelpie's foster family, the story-line, and all animal characters she converses with, including the gang members :P. Vixen belongs to one Melody S. (an ex-friend of mine), Aquifer belongs to Rob G. (soon-to-be famous fantasy writer!), Sensherak (aka Alan) belongs to an ex-online/rpg-bf whom no longer speaks to me, Jonny LeBeau belongs to an ex-online/rpg-acquaintance. Phew! If I've missed anyone, let me know :P**

**If any of you have read my bio, you'll know that I'm not fluent at Gaelic at all, I only know a few words and phrases. If any of you happen to know Gaelic, and I make a mistake, please, let me know, it's the only way I'm gonna learn! ****There are some Gaelic words in here that I've acquired through reading and such. **_**Diolain **_**means bastard; **_**Mionnaich**_** is just a curse word, with no real specific meaning; **_**mathair **_**means mother; and **_**truaill**_** means pervert. **_**Tha thu cho duaichnidh ri èarr àirde de a' coisich deas damh**_**means you're as ugly as the northward end of a southward traveling ox. **_**Thalla gu taigh na galla**_** means go to hell (actually, strictly translated, it means go to the house of the bitch). ****Again for this chapter, I've added a few French/Cajun words for Jonny LeBeau: **_**mon amí **_**means my friend; **_**Bon**_** means good, **_**Ouí **_**means yes, and **_**cherè**_** means dear.**

_**Please review, guys, as it keeps me in good spirits and in the writing mood. At the moment, I'm merely doing this as a pastime because I'm bored outta my mind, but next week I'll be going back to school and I'm going to need some motivation to keep posting :P**_

CHAPTER 9

It was 6:30 when there was a knock on Kelpie's door. She frowned. _Jonny already?_ she thought.

_He must be very anxious,_ said Ra, laughing.

Giving the bird the finger, she went to the door and opened it. Vixen stepped in.

"Hey, how was your first day at school?"

Kelpie shrugged. "Twas ok," she said sitting down on her bed and pulling her hair over her shoulder to braid it.

Vixen took in Kelpie's freshly painted silver fingernails and buffed boots. "What ya getting' so dressed up for?" she asked skeptically.

"Can ye 'and me that pony-tail band?" Kelpie asked, pointing to the blue cloth band shot with silver thread that lay on her bedside table.

Vixen handed it to her. "Ya gonna tell me or do I have to go get Wolverine to ask Ra?"

"I'm goin' out," Kelpie said, tying off her hair and flipping it over her shoulder so the braid would hang down her back.

"Where?"

"For pizza."

Vixen surveyed the girl's apparel. Her clothes had been washed and ironed; she had showered and braided her hair. Something was up.

"Who ya goin' with?"

Kelpie smiled secretively. "Who said I was goin' with anyone?"

Vixen frowned and growled, "Tell me who ya goin' with, kid."

Kelpie sighed but didn't lose her smile. "D'ye ken Jonny LeBeau?"

"LeBeau!? Ya goin' out with _him_!?" Vixen asked outraged. "Ya can't go out with him!"

Kelpie frowned. "And why not?"

"Cuz he's a playa, that's why."

"Hank said the same thing, but I dunna ken the meanin'."

"He dates numerous girls at once. And if Hank told ya no, why ya still goin'?"

Kelpie crossed her arms over her chest. "He didna say no. He just told me tae be careful." And he had frowned a lot.

"Be _careful_? Ya shouldn't be goin' at all! The LeBeau men are known for their ability to charm their way into women's hearts and then into their beds. And they rarely stay with one woman for long."

"But, Rogue and Remy--"

"That's an exception. Look, ya can't go out with him, Kelpie, trust me. Yer gonna get yerself hurt."

"I'll take my chances," Kelpie said harshly. "In the meanwhile, keep yer nose outta my love life."

"Love life? _Love life?_ Yer fourteen! Ya don't _have_ a love life. What ya have is a crush on a boy who's gonna steal yer heart and send give it back to ya in pieces."

Kelpie opened her mouth to protest when there was another knock on her door. Vixen opened it before Kelpie could move.

Jonny LeBeau stood in the doorway. He looked shocked at Vixen then looked over his shoulder. "Am ah in the wrong barn?" he asked.

Kelpie smiled as she slipped on her newly polished leather boots. Vixen kept her frown as she said, "No, ya ain't." She glanced back at Kelpie and said, "I wanna have a talk with lover boy here."

Before Kelpie could protest, Vixen grabbed Jonny's arm and pulled him out, shutting the door behind her. "Listen up, kid," she said callously. "I know how ya and yer brother, Remy, work. Ya end up hurtin' the girl and I swear I'll make ya wish ya were neva born. Got it?"

"Mah intentions are purely--"

"For yer own pleasure. Don't try to pull the wool ova on me, kid, it ain't gonna work. Now, I asked you a question. It's a yes or no answer."

Jonny nodded his head.

"Good."

Jonny looked over Vixen's shoulder as Kelpie opened the door. Vixen grabbed it and slammed it shut, keeping Kelpie inside. "Oh, and Jonny?"

"_Ouí_?"

"Have her back before ten. Or I'll hunt ya both down and end the date and it won't be pretty. Understand?" she asked, flashing her unusually sharp teeth.

Jonny nodded again.

"Good." Vixen opened the door and let Kelpie out. "Have fun, but not too much fun." She looked at Jonny meaningfully. "Remember what I said."

Kelpie and Jonny hurried from the barn before Vixen could change her mind. Outside sat a red convertible with it's top down, despite the chill evening. Jonny opened the passenger-side door for her then once she was settled, he went around to the driver's side and jumped in without using the door. Winking at her, he started the car up and did a donut. Grass and dirt went flying as they sped off past the mansion and through the front gates.

Kelpie laughed as the car raced down the street toward downtown Westchester. "Xavier's gonna kill ye for ruinin' the yard like that."

Grinning, he shrugged. "Anything to make ya laugh, _cherè_."

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Jonny parked out front of a pizza place called 'Franky's Pizza Palace'. As he jumped out and opened the door for her, he said, "This is the local hang out 'round here. It's Friday night, so it might be a bit crowded." Grinning again, he took her hand. "Come on," he said and led her into the building.

They were immediately hit with the sounds of talking and music as soon as they walked in. All sorts of smells assaulted them and Kelpie guessed it was the smell of pizza mixed with that of people.

A group of boys and girls looked up as they walked in and waved at them, some shouting greetings. One broke loose from the cluster of people and jogged over to them, dodging the many bodies that filled the pizzeria.

"Hey, Jonny!" the boy shouted over the music and people, lifting his hand as he came near. Jonny raised the hand that wasn't holding Kelpie's and gave the boy a high-five. "Hey, Mitch!" Jonny shouted in turn over the clamor. "What's up?"

The boy shrugged. "Same ol', same ol'." He glanced at Kelpie and grinned.

Kelpie backed away a step and her welcoming smile faded somewhat. She didn't like that grin, especially coming from this boy. He was about Jonny's height with short blonde hair and black eyes. He was skinny and rather lanky. He wore a tight black shirt revealing his muscle-less form and baggy dark blue-jeans that covered black leather biker boots. He reminded her of Kyle and she shuddered slightly.

"And who's this?" he asked, looking at Kelpie from head to toe.

Jonny smiled. "This is Kelpie, she's new at my school. She's my date," he added meaningfully.

Mitch, still grinning, put up his hands in mock surrender. Then he held one out to her in greeting, "Nice to meet you, Kelpie. My name's Mitch." He winked. "But you can call me whatever you like."

Kelpie forced a smile but didn't say anything as she took his hand and shook it.

"So what can you do?"

Kelpie frowned and looked at Jonny, but Mitch continued at the confused look on her face. "You know, you go to the school for the gifted, so what ya there for?" He held up a palm as Jonny started to speak. "Yes, Jonny, I know. You're there for mathematics, but I wasn't asking you." He looked back at Kelpie. "So?"

She looked back up at Jonny. This boy was obviously not from their school if he thought Jonny was there because he was good at mathematics. She couldn't say she was there for academics. She'd never been to school before in her life. Any idiot would be able to tell that just by her speech. But she hadn't opened her mouth yet, so she could play dumb…

She turned her gaze back on Mitch and smiled engagingly, "_Tha thu cho duaichnidh ri èarr àirde de a' coisich deas damh._"

Mitch looked from her to Jonny. "What d'she just say?"

Jonny shrugged, laughing, "Ah've no idea. She doesn't speak a word of English."

Mitch frowned. "How does she understand what's going on in class then?"

"Translator," Jonny said, "But Ah didn't wanna bring her along. Third wheel thing, ya know."

"Okay, but how do _you_ understand what she's sayin'?"

Jonny tsked. "Jonny LeBeau needs only the language of love, _mon amí_."

"Right, well, you keep thinkin' that 'til she decides she wants to dump ya."

Kelpie had to fight hard to keep a blank look on her face.

"Hey, least I've gotta date."

"Aha ha!" Mitch said sarcastically. "Very funny." He took Kelpie's hand and kissed the back, giving her a wink. "You come to me when he's through, honey, and I'll show you what a real man is."

Keeping the disgust from her face, Kelpie pasted on a smile and said, "_Thalla gu taigh na galla_."

After Mitch had left, Jonny led her to a booth and sat her down, sliding in next to her, his arm around her shoulders. "Now, Ah've gotta know. What d'ya say to him?"

Kelpie laughed. "The first time I told 'im he was as ugly as the northward end of a southward travelin' ox."

Jonny threw his head back and laughed. "And the second?" he asked.

Kelpie frowned and crossed her arms over her chest. "I told 'im tae go tae 'ell. _Mionnaich_, just because 'e thinks I canna ken 'is words dunna mean 'e could tell me that."

Jonny chuckled. "_Ouí_, but ya must understand, _cherè_, he said it to annoy me, not ya."

"Aye, well, 'tis an insult tae me if that _truaill_ thinks for one minute I'd ever pick 'im over ye."

Jonny laughed. "That makes me feel much betta, _cherè_."

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Jonny ordered a pizza and she got her first taste of the wondrous food. She understood why Aquifer and so many others fancied the food so much. As they ate, they talked, joked, and laughed. After they were full and the pizza had been packed away, they sat there, drinking their beverages. His arm was around her shoulders and her head rested on his shoulder as they conversed.

Just as they were about to leave, Mitch came back to their booth and said, "Hey, there's a party goin on at Joel's tonight. Ya comin'?"

Jonny grinned. "Wouldn't miss it for the world."

"Great, see ya there." Giving Kelpie a wink, he left.

"But, Jonny, I gotta be 'ome by ten. 'Tis nine now."

Jonny shrugged. "So we'll stay for an hour and then Ah'll take ya home." Kelpie felt uneasy about that, but relented and they left the pizza place, driving to the other side of Westchester until they could hear music a full block away from the party. They parked as close as they could get--a half a block away--and walked with the crowd up and into the house.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Finally the party ended after a night of dancing, drinking and a million other things that would have disgusted Kelpie had she but known. As it was, she was too distracted by Jonny, who didn't let go of her all night, claiming her for every dance and when she got too tired, sat with her on a couch while she rested. Never once did his arm leave her shoulders, yet never once did he try to kiss her, for which Kelpie was disappointed.

As she and Jonny left the house, talking and laughing, she glanced to the east and swore. "Jonny, what time is it?"

Still grinning, he looked down at his watch. "Bout five."

"_Mionnaich!_ Jonny, we were s'posed tae be back hours ago! Vixen's gonna kill us." She tugged on his hand trying to hurry to the car.

"Hey, hey, _cherè_," he said, pulling her back to his side and tucking her under his arm once more. "Calm down. We're late already. What are a few more minutes goin' to help?"

Kelpie smiled somewhat sheepishly as she wrapped her arms around his waist. "Guess yer right."

"Course Ah'm right," he said, grinning down at her. "Ah'm Jonny LeBeau. Ah'm always right." He opened the car door for her and she slid in, laughing.

Once they reached the mansion, he drove up quietly with the lights off and parked in the garage. Then they snuck out and walked leisurely and silently to the barn, his arm yet again on her shoulders and hers around his waist.

As soon as their feet stepped into the barn, a black shape hurled itself at them. "Where the bloody hell have you been!?" shouted Vixen. "It's five thirty! I looked everywhere for you two!"

"Shh, Vixen," said Kelpie, "People are sleeping."

"I don't give a rancid rat's ass! Where the fuck have you two been?"

Kelpie shrugged. "We went tae a party and lost track o' time."

"Bullshit ya did," she said glaring at Jonny. "Get yer sorry ass back into the dormitory. Wolverine's there waitin' for ya. And I believe Xavier's lookin' for the one who tore up the lawn."

Smiling in spit of Vixen's wrath, Jonny turned to Kelpie and bent his head to give her a goodnight kiss.

"Oh, no ya don't," said Vixen. Grabbing her arm, she pulled Kelpie away. "You two have had way too much fun already. Get up to the dormitory. Now." She turned to Kelpie as Jonny walked away. "And as for you--"

Kelpie rolled her eyes. "Oh, give it a rest, Vixen. Ye ain't me _mathair_." She started toward her room.

"Don't ya walk away from me--"

Kelpie slammed the door shut.


	11. Chapter 10

**AN: I don't own any of the X-Men Characters. I do own Kelpie, however, Gerri, Aunt Erika, Kelpie's foster family, the story-line, and all animal characters she converses with, including the gang members :P. Vixen belongs to one Melody S. (an ex-friend of mine), Aquifer belongs to Rob G. (soon-to-be famous fantasy writer!), Sensherak (aka Alan) belongs to an ex-online/rpg-bf whom no longer speaks to me, Jonny LeBeau belongs to an ex-online/rpg-acquaintance. Phew! If I've missed anyone, let me know :P**

**If any of you have read my bio, you'll know that I'm not fluent at Gaelic at all, I only know a few words and phrases. If any of you happen to know Gaelic, and I make a mistake, please, let me know, it's the only way I'm gonna learn! ****There are some Gaelic words in here that I've acquired through reading and such. **_**Diolain **_**means bastard; **_**Mionnaich**_** is just a curse word, with no real specific meaning; **_** Mac an donais **_**means damnit; **_**Tapadh leat **_**means thank you (informal); **_**Tha mi duilich**_** means I'm sorry; **_**Caidil gu math **_**means good night (strictly translated it means sleep well);****and **_**Thoir an t-siteagort **_**means get out. ****Again for this chapter, I've added a few French/Cajun words for Jonny LeBeau: **_**mon amí **_**means my friend; **_**Bon**_** means good; **_**Bonne nuit**_** means goodnight; **_**Ouí **_**means yes, and **_**cherè**_** means dear; **_**Je suis désolé**_** means I'm sorry.**

_**Please review, guys, as it keeps me in good spirits and in the writing mood. At the moment, I'm merely doing this as a pastime because I'm bored outta my mind, but monday I'll be going back to school and I'm going to need some motivation to keep posting :P**_

CHAPTER 10

The next couple weeks went well for Kelpie. Jonny and she seemed inseparable. They spent as much time together as possible, Jonny even going so far as to join Kelpie for her weekly sessions with Hank. Hank wasn't very happy with their dating, but he never said anything to discourage it after that first date.

Between spending time with Hank and Jonny, Kelpie rarely ever saw Aquifer or Sensherak except in her classes. Even then, it seemed she never saw Sensherak. Kelpie had the impression that he was avoiding her. When in class, he would ignore her, his excuse being he was listening to the teacher or doing his homework. He was the last to class and the first to leave. She couldn't understand it.

While all her classes were going well--she was even getting a B in Chemistry--she couldn't seem to grasp math at all. She was so far behind that Xavier appointed her a tutor. Hank had offered, but even their weekly sessions were down to a half-hour or less. Their schedules clashed and there just wasn't enough time. And Vixen was not happy on who Xavier picked.

One night, around eight, Jonny knocked on her door. Kelpie opened it and smiled when she saw him. "Ey, Jonny. Let me grab my books."

"Actually," said Jonny as he stepped inside. "Ah thought we could just stay and study here tonight. It just gets so crowded in the Library and Ah think it's distractin' ya." He placed his books on her bedside table.

"Well, I dunno--" Kelpie started.

"Ah, come on, _cherè_," Jonny said as he placed his arms around her waist. "Ah want ya payin' attention ta me and your studies, not what's goin' on around ya."

"I'm sure that with yer arms around her waist, that's hard to do," came a voice in the doorway.

Kelpie groaned and Jonny let go of her. "What d'ye want, Vixen?" she asked.

"I want ya two to get yer asses down to the Library and study there."

Sighing, Kelpie picked up her books and said, "Come on, Jonny."

Vixen followed them down to the Library and stood watching them the whole hour to make sure they stayed there. As Kelpie tried to work out a division problem, she made a sound of frustration and threw her pencil down. "I'm neva gonna get this," she groaned, placing her aching head in her hands.

Jonny took one of her hands and brought it to his lips. "Of course ya will, _cherè_. Ya'll get the hang of it."

"No, I willna," she said, putting her hands down and looking away. She caught sight of Vixen watching them with a none-too-pleased look. Kelpie made a face at the woman who's answer was to deepen her frown.

Jonny squeezed her hand and Kelpie looked back at him. He was smiling softly. "_Ouí_, ya will. Believe me, yer not the only one's had troubles with math before. Why else do ya think Xavier didn't ask Vixen to be your tutor? It's obvious it's not cuz she's busy," he said, smirking.

Kelpie gave a small smile. "I'm surprised she's not, considerin' she 'as tae put up with Wolverine."

Jonny gave a mock frown. "Really? I thought he had to put up with her."

Kelpie giggled, glancing at Vixen out of the corner of her eye. From the look on Vixen's face, Kelpie could tell that she had overheard them. She laughed aloud, saying, "I think we betta go before she gets over 'ere."

Laughing, Jonny nodded and they grabbed their books, hurrying out of the Library. They were still laughing when they reached the barn, arm in arm. Smiling, Kelpie turned to Jonny and he pulled her close, kissing her gently. Pulling away, he put his hand to her cheek and caressed it, smiling softly into her eyes. She leaned her cheek against his palm and put her own hand over his. Looking in his eyes, she whispered, "I love ye, Jonny."

His smile faded abruptly and his fingers stopped.

She immediately dropped her gaze and stepped back. What was she thinking!? It was too soon! "_Tha mi duilich_…I didna…I dunno why I said that. Goodnight," she said, turning away and reaching to open the door.

But he grabbed her wrist and pulled her back, cupping her neck in his hand, his smile back in place. "It's okay," he whispered and lowered his head to kiss here again, wrapping his arms around her waist.

"Knock it off, ya two," came Vixen's voice once again. "Get back ta yer room, Jonny."

Kelpie rolled her eyes, sighing heavily.

Jonny gave a small chuckle and kissed her once more. "_Bonne nuit, mon cherè_," then left her side and walked toward the barn exit. "Good night, Vixen," he said as he passed her.

"It's Professor Smith ta ya, kid," she growled at him.

Jonny left, chuckling.

"Canna ye learn tae mind yer own business, Vixen?" Kelpie asked, annoyed.

Vixen smirked somewhat cruelly. "Sorry, kid, ain't in my nature." Then she became more serious. "Kelpie, ya gotta stop this thing with Jonny--"

"I ain't listenin'--"

"Cuz yer only gonna get hurt," Vixen finished, raising her voice above Kelpie's.

Kelpie sighed. "_Caidil gu math_, Vixen." Then she closed her door before Vixen could say another word.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Late that night, Kelpie was awakened by a noise at her door. Peeking through the vines, she saw the door shut softly and a dark figure move toward her bed. Panicking, she waved her hand gently and a vine wrapped itself around the intruder's leg, tripping them. She was on her feet instantly, her ring dagger unsheathed and ready. She dropped to her knees beside them, holding one of their shoulders down and placing the dagger at his neck. "Oo are ye, and whadda ye want?"

"Kelpie, it's me, Jonny."

"Jonny!" The dagger disappeared and she got to her feet, flipping on the light. "Jonny, what the 'ell are ye doin' 'ere? _Mionnaich_, ye scared the shit outta me. I coulda killed ye!"

Jonny smiled sheepishly. "_Je suis désolé_, _cherè_. Ah didn't mean ta scare ya." His arms stole around her waist and he rested his forehead on hers. "Ah just had ta come and see ya again."

"Ow'd ye get in 'ere anyways?" she asked, glancing at the door. It seemed unharmed.

He smirked. "Ya ain't the only ex-thief 'round here. Mah brother, Remy, taught me a few things." He lowered his head and kissed her, taking her arms and wrapping them around his neck. Then his hands moved to her waist and pulled her to him, deepening the kiss.

She allowed it until she felt his hands slide under her nightshirt, tickling her sides. She may be uneducated, but she wasn't stupid in the ways of men and women. After all, she had grown up on the streets of New York. She knew what would happen next if she permitted it. She slowly pulled back and put her hands on his to stop him. "Jonny, ye should leave."

Jonny smiled. "Don't worry, _cherè_, Vixen ain't gonna walk in on us this time," he said as he leaned back in for another kiss.

She moved her head to the side so he got her cheek instead. "I mean it, Jonny. Ye've gotta leave. 'Tis a school night and ye shouldna be in my bedroom this late anyway."

He frowned, looking hurt. "But this afternoon…ya said ya loved me."

She stepped up to him, placing her hands on his biceps, her heart soaring. "Oh, I do, Jonny. I do love ye, but--"

His smile was enough to light up the whole room and he suddenly leaned forward and kissed her hard, devouring her mouth. Kelpie started to melt, but then remembered where this would lead and pushed at his chest until he lifted his head. "Jonny, no. Ye've gotta leave."

"If ya love me--"

"Tis not that I dunna love ye, Jonny, cuz I do. I'm just not ready--"

He laughed as if that were a joke. "Course ya are," he said, grasping her by her hips and pulling her to him, kissing her deeply again.

She struggled against him and shoved him away, her eyes wide with fear. "Jonny, I said nae! Now get out--"

He grabbed her by her arm and jerked her. "Ah'm not leavin'--"

"Jonny, stop," she said, panicking, trying to pull her arm free. "Yer 'urtin' me arm!"

He jerked her again, harder this time and she gave a cry of surprise and alarm. "Ya listen ta me--"

She raised her voice above his. "Nae, Jonny! Ye listen tae me! Get out now. Don't make me 'urt ye, cuz I will."

He laughed again but it was broken off by a growling that came from the corner of the room. A pair of yellow eyes appeared in the shadows. They came forward, slowly, stalking, and stepped into the light. It was a Bengal Tiger and it was obviously mad by the snarl on it's face.

"Get out now, Jonny. Dunna make me do this."

Glaring at the tiger and then at her, he shoved her away and she fell to the floor. He left, slamming the door behind him.

Kelpie didn't bother to move other than to curl into a ball. Tigre lay next to her, curling his body around her protectively and licked her cheeks as the tears flowed.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The next morning, Jonny didn't come to accompany her to school and he avoided her in the halls in between classes. Her guilt at turning him away so harshly laid heavily on her shoulders and on her heart. At lunch, when Aquifer came to sit with her, she asked, "Ave ye seen Jonny? I 'avena been able tae speak with 'im today."

Aquifer frowned. "Is something wrong?"

Kelpie shrugged as if her heart weren't down in her stomach. "We 'ad a bit o' a fight yesterday. 'Ave ye seen 'im?"

He nodded. "Just a little bit ago I saw him heading into the garden maze. I thought it was strange he'd do that when he usually comes to sit with us for lunch."

Kelpie smiled. "_Tapadh leat_," she said and got to her feet heading for the garden. She should really apologize for using Tigre last night to get him to leave and for being so rude. As she entered the maze, she didn't call out his name, thinking that if she did, he would leave through the back to avoid her. So she walked around, going deeper and deeper into the maze. Just when she began to think he had already left--she was nearing the end of the maze--she heard something ahead and smiled broadly. There he is! She jogged around the corner, the smile still in place. It disappeared just as quickly as she stopped in her tracks. Her hands went to her mouth and she let out a small sob.

There on the ground was Jonny and Gerri, kissing heavily, his hand in her unzipped jeans. At her sob, they both turned to look. Jonny swore.

Kelpie took a step backward, her eyes tearing up. "I…um…I'll just leave ye two alone," she said and started to turn away.

"Kelpie, it's not what it--"

"Shut up, Jonny!" Kelpie shouted, turning back. "_Mionnaich_, just…shut up," she said more softly. Then she turned and ran back through the maze the way she had come, tears blurring her vision. As she burst from the maze, she ran full force into a body. Strong arms caught her before she fell and steadied her. "Kelpie?" asked Alan. "What's wrong? What happened?"

She shook her head, tears rolling down her face, trying to pull away, but he refused to let her go. "Kelpie, tell me what's wrong."

"Nae!" she shouted, trying to push him away. "Just leave me alone!"

"Kelpie!" Jonny called, bursting out of the maze. He stopped, panting, when he saw her with Alan. Alan looked from Kelpie to Jonny, his eyes narrowing. The air darkened considerably and Kelpie took her chance, jerking herself free and running across the school grounds toward the barn.

"What's goin' on here?" Vixen asked as she and Wolverine came running. "I heard Kelpie scream, is she okay?"

Sensherak was glaring at Jonny. "She ran into me when she came racing out of the maze, crying so hard she could barely see. I think Jonny-boy here knows what happened."

Jonny didn't have time to react when Sensherak moved forward suddenly, grabbing Jonny by the scruff and lifting him off the ground. His fist raised, he said softly with menace, "Tell me what you did or I'll make sure another girl never looks at you again."

"Wait!" said a female voice. All four looked up to see Gerri come jogging out of the maze, face flushed and her hair a mess. "It wasn't his fault. It was mine."

Sensherak narrowed his eyes at Gerri then turned hate-filled eyes on Jonny. "You didn't…"

Jonny swallowed loudly and nodded. Sensherak's fist pulled back but a hand closed around his wrist, holding him steady. He looked back to see Wolverine behind him. "Let go," he growled to the older man.

Wolverine shook his head. "He deserves it, but yer not the one to punish him, kid. Let him go."

Glaring at Jonny again, he shoved him away and the boy landed with a grunt against the ground. Vixen grabbed Jonny by one arm and jerked him to his feet. "Remember what I told ya when ya first started datin' Kelpie?" she asked, "Well after Xavier's done with ya, it's my turn. And I don't give lectures." Then she dragged him behind her as she headed for the mansion. Over her shoulder, she called, "Go and get Kelpie before she hurts herself."

Wolverine looked to Sensherak. "She's talkin' to ya, kid. Kelpie won't listen to me. Just be careful with her or we'll both hafta deal with her," he said gesturing to Vixen.

Sensherak nodded and headed off in the direction Kelpie had gone.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kelpie slammed her bedroom door behind her and leaned against it, sobbing. She slid to the floor and brought her knees to her chest and buried her head into her knees, wailing her grief.

She jumped when someone knocked on her door.

"Go away," she said, wiping her tears away.

"Kelpie, it's me. Let me in."

"Go away, Alan. Just leave me be."

"Kelpie--"

"Go away, _mac an donais_!" she shrieked, the tears coming back.

He was quiet and she buried her head back in her knees, letting the tears flow.

She heard a _bamf_ and smelled smoke. A hand grasped her shoulder gently and she sprang up, her dagger unshiething.

Sensherak put his hands up in defense. "I'm not going to hurt you, Kelpie."

She turned away, putting the dagger away. She had forgotten he could teleport. Wrapping her arms around her own waist, she tried to sniff away her tears. "Go away, Alan. I'd rather ye not be 'ere."

He placed a hand on her shoulder again, but she shrugged it off, stepping further away from him. He stepped forward, grabbing her arm gently, but firmly. "Kelpie, I'm not going to hurt you, I'm just here to help."

She tried to pull her arm away, the tears leaking out and down her cheeks, but he held firmly.

"Let me go!" she sobbed.

"Kelpie, listen to me--"

"_Thoir an t-siteagort!_ Let me go and get out!"

He wrapped his arms around her, holding tight as she struggled. "Kelpie--"

"Nae!" she sobbed. "Just…let…me…go." Her knees gave way and he knelt with her as a torrent of tears flowed down her cheeks. With her still wrapped in his arms, he rocked her gently. "Shh," he whispered against her hair. "Everything's going to be alright."

She shook her head, still weeping, but she couldn't get any words past the sobs wracking her body.


	12. Chapter 11

**AN: I don't own any of the X-Men Characters. I do own Kelpie, however, Gerri, Aunt Erika, Kelpie's foster family, the story-line, and all animal characters she converses with, including the gang members :P. Vixen belongs to one Melody S. (an ex-friend of mine), Aquifer belongs to Rob G. (soon-to-be famous fantasy writer!), Sensherak (aka Alan) belongs to an ex-online/rpg-bf whom no longer speaks to me, Jonny LeBeau belongs to an ex-online/rpg-acquaintance. Phew! If I've missed anyone, let me know :P**

**No French or Gaelic words this chapter, lucky you!**

_**Please review, guys, as it keeps me in good spirits and in the writing mood. At the moment, I'm merely doing this as a pastime because I'm bored outta my mind, but monday I'll be going back to school and I'm going to need some motivation to keep posting :P**_

CHAPTER 11

"It's been over a month, Professor," said Jean. "Everyone is gone on summer break. It's time for her to come back. She's fallen farther behind in her studies. This is the time for her to catch us."

"Leave her be, Jean," said Vixen, standing at Xavier's office window looking outside. "She's still--"

"It's time she moves on, Vixen," said Jean. "I admit, what Jonny did was wrong, but she needs to go on with her life. And that includes continuing her studies."

Vixen turned from the window to look at Jean passively. "Continuing her studies means seeing Jonny every day. Seeing Jonny every day means reliving what he did to her. It's painful. She'll come back when she's ready."

"Just when _will_ she be ready?"

Vixen shrugged and turned back to look out the window. "Only she can know that."

Xavier interrupted when Jean opened her mouth to say something. "I agree with both of you. I believe it will be painful for Kelpie to go back to her studies without reliving the past. I'll have Hank talk to her once he gets back from his convention. She won't listen to anyone but him anymore. Even Alan has trouble getting her to smile these days. I think it is time for her to come back. Otherwise she's just going to fall too far behind. She's already fourteen years--"

"Fifteen," Vixen said without turning from the window. She was watching Kelpie walk from the barn to the woods. It was a regular routine for the girl nowadays, unless Hank was here. Every morning she went straight to the woods and didn't come back until late at night. "Today's her birthday."

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kelpie walked deep into the woods as she had every morning for the past four weeks. Once deep enough, she stopped walking in circles and went straight to her hidden plants. There, she crushed up the marijuana and rolled it, lighting it with a lighter she had stolen from Wolverine.

Taking her regular place, leaning against a tree, she exhaled, sending the smoke into the air. It only gave her a small buzz, not enough, though. Which was why she would spend hours here. The vine's healing power destroyed the weed before it completely reached her brain.

Taking a drag and exhaling smoke once again, she muttered to herself, "Some birthday."

That morning, Ra had tried to keep her from going to the woods, saying it was time to go back and to go to summer school.

_I dunna wanna go back, _Kelpie had said.

_Well you should,_ said Ra. _You haven't a reason why you should be smoking that--  
_

Furious, Kelpie had hurled a mental picture of Jonny and Gerri that day in the maze. She threw it so hard that Ra screeched in pain, almost falling off her perch in the tree. _Isna that a good enough reason!?_ Kelpie had shouted, then stalked from the room, slamming the door behind her.

"You know," said a voice, making Kelpie jump and bringing her back to the present. "That stuff isn't good for you."

Kelpie looked in the direction of the voice. It was a boy about her age. He looked familiar, but she couldn't quite place him. He had thick brown hair swept back from his face and dark eyes.

She snorted in mock laughter. "So they tell me." She threw it to the floor of the forest and ground it under her boot. She looked back up at him, brushing a lock of hair behind her ear then shoving her hands in her pockets. "Can I 'elp ye?"

He smiled. "You don't remember me, do you, Kelpie?"

She studied him, then her eyes widened and she stepped forward. "Pyro?"

His smile grew broader and he nodded.

Her hand went to the back of her neck, rubbing it. "Wow, 'tis been a while."

He nodded. "That it has."

Her arm fell back to her side and she gestured behind her toward the mansion. "Would ye like tae--"

He shook his head. "Actually, I kinda wanted to talk to you. Would ya like to take a walk?"

"Uh, sure, I s'pose." She fell in beside him and they began to walk deeper into the woods. "So, uh, d'ye still work for that Magneto character?"

He winced. "Funny ya should mention that," he said, taking her hand. She hesitated a moment, wondering if she should remove her hand, but she finally relaxed and allowed it.

"So ye quit?"

"Not really. More like he let me go."

She smiled. "Well, that's good news. Ow long did 'e let ye go?"

"Two days ago, actually."

"Really?"

He nodded. "Yeah, I…uh…I work for Erika now."

Kelpie's heart stopped in her chest. She halted in her tracks then backed up a step, but he squeezed her hand, keeping her from leaving his side.

His eyes were sad as he gazed into hers. "You've gotta understand, I had no choice, Kelpie." He winced again as if in pain. "Kelpie, run!" he shouted, but at the same time his hand clamped down on hers almost painfully. "She's controlling me, you've gotta--"

"That's enough, John," said a familiar female voice and Pyro groaned in pain.

"I'm sorry, Kelpie," he said.

"Nae!" she said, trying to jerk free. "Let me go!" She shoved him and he stumbled back, letting go of her hand. She ran for it, hoping she could make it to the mansion grounds. She'd be safe there. Oh, why did she leave? How could she be so stupid?

Something hard hit her from behind and she fell to the ground. She was turned around and Pyro straddled her, gripping her wrists and pressing them to the ground. "I'm trying to stop," said Pyro, panic in his eyes. "I've been trying to stop her since it began, but I can't. Kelpie, you've gotta get out of here. Fight me."

"Nae," Kelpie whispered. He was innocent, he didn't mean to do this.

"You must!"

Panic gripping her stomach, she heaved up, throwing him off. Before she could get to her feet, he was on her again. They wrestled for several minutes until Kelpie finally succeeded in pinning him. Suddenly, Kelpie felt as if something gripped her entire body, stilling her movement. Then everything went dark.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Why isn't she back yet?" Vixen asked as she paced the length of the barn. The sun had set an hour ago and still, Kelpie hadn't come back from the woods.

"Maybe she go lost," Wolverine said from his position leaning against a stall.

Vixen stopped and glared at him. "That isn't funny, Logan."

"I'm not laughing--"

"Be serious! She can control the plant life around her, she can't get lost! Every single plant in that forest, from the tallest tree to the smallest leaf would disappear with just a wave of her hand. It's impossible for her to get lost."

Wolverine put his hands up in surrender and Vixen resumed pacing. "It was just a suggestion," he said as he watched her pace.

"Is she back yet?" Xavier asked as he entered the barn.

Vixen stopped her pacing and sighed. "No. And Ra can't find her or reach her telepathically. I'm beginning to get worried."

Xavier nodded solemnly. "You're not the only one. Why don't you and Wolverine go and scout the woods for her?"

Vixen nodded and quickly left the barn, Wolverine following at a more sedate pace. He muttered as he passed Xavier, "Thanks a lot, Chuck. Now I gotta spend my night looking for the brat when I could be sleepin'."

"I heard that,' Vixen called over her shoulder.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Erika screamed in agony.

"You went against my orders," said Magneto and he clenched his hand slightly, drawing another scream from Erika.

"Please, Magneto," she begged. "Stop!"

Long ago when Erika had first come to work for Magneto, he had had a surgeon implant the same metal his helmet was made of around her skeleton under her skin. Being a strong telepath, he had thought it necessary to keep her a secret from Xavier for as long as possible. Not only did the protective barrier shield against physical and psychic damage, but it also gave Magneto a distinct advantage against her to control her.

"Why should I?" he asked the kneeling woman. "You deliberately disobeyed me--"

"Please, Magneto! I had a good reason for taking her again! Please, just give me a chance to explain!"

Rolling his eyes in boredom, Magneto eased his hold on her. "Well?" he asked.

Panting to keep the agony from her face, Erika said, "Sir, she's the favorite of the woman called Vixen."

Magneto's eyes which had been looking away, uninterested, snapped over in her direction and narrowed as he studied her face. "Go on. How do you know this?"

"You forget that I am a telepathic, sir. I've gone through Kelpie's memories. Vixen protects her as Wolverine protects Rogue."

Magneto, sitting at his desk, leaned back in his chair and his hands steepled. He stared her down with cold eyes. "You are certain of this?"

Erika nodded eagerly. "Positive, sir."

Magneto seemed to think for a moment and then nodded. "Very well. Keep her locked up and fed well." He added significantly, "She's not to be harmed."

"But--"

"I said," Magneto stated, raising his voice above hers, "She is not to be harmed. Is that understood?"

Hatred gleamed in her eyes but Erika nodded. "Yes, sir."

"Good, you may go."

Erika quickly retreated, kicking herself. Now she'd never be able to kill the brat. Suddenly a thought hit her and she smiled. Stopping at the door, her hand on the doorknob, she turned back. "Sir?"

"What is it?" he asked, annoyed.

"Sir, Kelpie is a somewhat powerful mutant. She could help you in the battle against humans."

Magneto's eyebrows rose in interest. "How so?"

"Well, sir, as I'm sure you know, she has the ability to make animals appear and can control them. One thing that scares these pathetic humans most is the thought of wild animals on the loose. Especially predators…"

"Indeed," said Magneto, thinking to himself. Then he smirked, "This could very well be enjoyable."

"Yes, sir."

He waved his hand in dismissal. "Do what you wish, but she is not to be harmed physically. We can't use dead bait."

"Yes, sir." Erika smiled with triumph as she left.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Logan, look at this," Vixen said from where she sat on her heels, studying the ground. He came to crouch down beside her. "Looks like someone did some wrestling."

Vixen nodded. "And Kelpie's scent is constant in this area."

Logan nodded and sniffed the air. "Do you smell that?"

"The two others? Yes, but I don't recognize them."

"I know the boy," said Logan as he got to his feet and turned. He started walking in the direction of the mansion. "It's Pyro."

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kelpie screamed in agony and tried to wrench away from Erika's hands that were placed on either side of her head against her temples. Finally, Erika let go.

"Do you understand what your orders are?" she asked.

Kelpie sagged weakly against the chains that shackled her to the wall. If it weren't for them, she'd be on the floor. Erika had been drilling her for hours, telling her what she was supposed to do. Every time Kelpie refused, Erika would place her hands on Kelpie's temples and show her what would happen to Kelpie's friends if she didn't do as told. She backed up her words with an agony that made Kelpie feel like her brain was being placed in a clamp. But Kelpie still couldn't do it. The woman wanted her to use her powers to attack humans. She wanted Kelpie to set wild animals on humans. Kelpie couldn't do it. She wouldn't force her animals to kill. She couldn't live with that kind of guilt.

"Aye," heaved Kelpie. "I ken what ye want me tae do. But that dunna mean I'm gonna do it."

Erika turned from the girl with frustration. This wasn't working. Then she smiled, another idea coming to her. There was only one other way. A warping of the brain. The worst of brainwashing. It was time to turn this brat.

She turned back to Kelpie, smiling. "I don't like your attitude, my dear."

"Join the club. Nae one does."

Erika placed her hands on the girl's temples once more. "I think it's time to make a new Kelpie."

Kelpie's scream of torment echoed throughout the building and she clenched her eyes shut against the pain.

"Ah! There we go!" cried Erika.

Kelpie screamed again, her eyes flying open. Before Erika's watchful gaze, their ever-changing blue depths warped and darkened, becoming violet.

Erika's laugh mingled atrociously with Kelpie's continued screams.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"I can't find her," said Xavier as he came out of the Cerebro. "There's something blocking her mind."

"Did you try finding Pyro?" asked Wolverine.

Xavier nodded. "And Magneto, Mystique, Sabertooth, Toad, and every other mutant I can think of that would know where she is. Even Erika, but I can't find any of them." He looked at the X-Men, his eyes settling on Vixen who was trembling with rage. "I'm sorry. I'll keep trying, but I can't promise you anything."


	13. Chapter 12

**AN: I don't own any of the X-Men Characters. I do own Kelpie, however, Gerri, Aunt Erika, Kelpie's foster family, the story-line, and all animal characters she converses with, including the gang members :P. Vixen belongs to one Melody S. (an ex-friend of mine), Aquifer belongs to Rob G. (soon-to-be famous fantasy writer!), Sensherak (aka Alan) belongs to an ex-online/rpg-bf whom no longer speaks to me, Jonny LeBeau belongs to an ex-online/rpg-acquaintance. Phew! If I've missed anyone, let me know :P**

**If any of you have read my bio, you'll know that I'm not fluent at Gaelic at all, I only know a few words and phrases. If any of you happen to know Gaelic, and I make a mistake, please, let me know, it's the only way I'm gonna learn! ****There are some Gaelic words in here that I've acquired through reading and such. **_**A chara**_** means friend; **_**a leanbh**_** means my child or my dear; **_**Air do shocair**_** means calm down or take it easy.**

**The section in bold print is a new section that I just added on 1-11-08...enjoy!**

_**Please review, guys, as it keeps me in good spirits and in the writing mood. At the moment, I'm merely doing this as a pastime because I'm bored outta my mind, but Monday I'll be going back to school and I'm going to need some motivation to keep posting :P**_

CHAPTER 12

Erika came to stand next to the 'new' Kelpie as people ran screaming away from them and the helicopter they had arrived in.

Tigers moved before them, chasing the humans through Times Square. Several had trapped a news crew on top of their van, but it didn't stop them from sending out the scene to TVs all around the world. Kelpie held those tigers in check at Erika's order, in order to continue the broadcast and show the humans who was in control.

Erika laid her hand on Kelpie's shoulder. "You're doing well, my dear," she said gleefully as a tiger leaped upon a man, tearing at his throat.

Kelpie shrugged the hand off. "Yeah, whatever," she said spitefully. Her hair was no longer blonde with blue and green stripes, but pure black. Her eyes had turned a mysterious purple that seethed hatred for everything they gazed upon. She wore a black leather outfit that showed more skin than it covered. It consisted of a tight-fitting tank-top that cut off above her mid-drift and leather pants that sat low on her hips. Her speech was different, her accent gone. Erika had tired of hearing the Gaelic language that seemed to slip past Kelpie's lips so easily.

At the moment, she stood, leaning against Tigre. His eyes were an unusual bright blue and he snarled at the hand Erika placed on Kelpie's shoulder.

Kelpie murmured to him, rubbing the top of his head with the pads of her fingers gently and he stopped growling, but he didn't take his eyes off Erika.

"I didn't know Times Square had become a zoo," came a voice.

Both Erika and Kelpie spun, caught off-guard. The X-Men had snuck up behind them without her noticing. Erika shoved her hands at them and all six went flying backwards, landing several yards away.

"Time to go, my dear," she said to Kelpie and hurried to the awaiting helicopter. Tigre and the other tigers suddenly disappeared in thin air and Kelpie followed Erika.

Erika made it in, but one of the women--Vixen, Erika thought--had gotten up faster than the rest and had tackled Kelpie to the ground.

"Careful, Vixen," Erika called out with a malicious smile. "You wouldn't want to hurt your dear Kelpie."

Vixen stopped trying to get at Kelpie with her sais and she looked up at Erika. "What d'ya mean?"

"Vixen!" Kelpie suddenly cried, the evil gone from her eyes which had started to lighten. "Vixen, 'elp me! She's meddled with my head--"

Realizing that this wasn't an act and she had let too much control of the girl go, Erika bared down on her hold of Kelpie and the girl screamed with pain. Her eyes darkened and the evil returned as she smiled cruelly, "Don't look now, Vixen," said Kelpie, her voice had lost it's panic. "But the humans are in trouble."

Erika looked in the direction of the fleeing humans and almost laughed in triumph. Two humans, a mother and a child, were being backed into a corner by a snarling tiger. Their backs were against a wall of a building and the mother held her child, screaming for help.

Vixen had seen this also and she swore. Humans meant nothing to her, but a child…

"Let me go, Vixen," said Kelpie.

Swearing, Vixen grabbed the strap of Kelpie's leather shirt and pulled her close. "Kelpie, get a hold of yerself! What the hell are ya doin'?"

Kelpie smiled. "I don't think I can stop them. Once they smell their prey so close, they can't be controlled." Her smile disappeared. "Let me go or I'll let the beast loose."

Growling, Vixen got to her feet and watched as Kelpie rose and hurried to the helicopter. As the helicopter disappeared, so did the tiger.

"Why'd ya let her go?" asked Wolverine as he rushed over to her.

Vixen didn't take her eyes from the fleeing helicopter. Her voice shaking just barely, she said, "It was Kelpie."

Wolverine's protests died as he looked from Vixen to the horizon where the helicopter was just a black dot. Sighing, he reached out and enfolded Vixen in his arms, kissing the top of her head as she hugged him back. After what had happened to Ra, they had thought the girl dead.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Erika jumped from the helicopter and onto the roof, laughing with triumph.

Kelpie emerged looking more serious. Tigre appeared next to her and she stood, watching Erika as the pilot called Toad shut off the machine.

"Who were they, Erika?" Kelpie asked, her hands on her hips.

"Who were who?" Erika asked, turning to the girl, still smiling.

Kelpie jerked her head in the direction of Times Square. "Those who tried to stop us."

Erika shrugged as if they meant nothing. "No one important. Just an enemy that should be avoided."

Kelpie frowned deeper, for she never smiled. "Why are they a threat to us?"

Erika smirked somewhat. "More of a threat to you, my dear. They're the ones that did _that_ to you," she said, pointing to Kelpie's foot. Underneath the black leather boot was a deformed foot resembling the hoof of a horse.

Kelpie bared her teeth in a controlled rage and beside her, Tigre snarled. "They shouldn't be avoided, then. They should die."

Erika gave a full smile. "Yes, my dear. That they should." Then she turned and went inside, walking down the stairs.

Toad jumped from the helicopter and walked past Kelpie, giving her a roving eye. Leering, he flicked his long tongue out to her, reaching for her ear.

Kelpie jerked her head away and watched as he walked past. Just before he reached the door to the steps, Kelpie moved her hand ever so slightly in his direction. Vines shot from her palms, wrapping up the depravity named Toad. He took one jump, trying to keep his balance, shouting at her, "Hey, lemme go!" He lost his balance and fell to the rooftop with a hard thud.

He struggled with his bindings as she approached him and opened the door to the stairwell. Without saying a word, she kicked him hard and he went rolling down the stairs, bouncing on each step, shouting all the way.

Kelpie slammed the door shut and turned, walking to the edge of the roof. She sat on the ledge, one leg pulled up to her chest, the other hung over the side. She turned her head and rested her temple on her knee as she studied the city beyond.

Tigre came to sit next to her, lifting one paw to rest on her foot. She reached down and pet him gently and he purred loudly deep in his throat.

_There's something she's not telling me, Tigre. There's something more about those six we saw today. I feel like I know them, but not as enemies. I can feel it in my bones._

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The X-Men were gathered in Xavier's office when there was a knock on the door. Arguments and conversations died on their tongues and as one they looked to Xavier.

He nodded. "Come in, Alan."

The door opened and Sensherak stepped inside.

"Classes are canceled--" Storm started.

"I'm not here for class, Miss Monroe," Sensherak interrupted. He looked at Xavier. "I want to know why you aren't trying to get Kelpie back."

Earlier that week, Xavier had let him and Aquifer know that they had found Kelpie and that she was very much alive, but sadly, she was in the hands of Magneto.

"It's not that easy, kid," said Wolverine. "We want to get her back as much as you do--"

"Then why aren't you trying?" Sensherak asked, raising his voice above the older man's.

"It's not from lack of trying, Alan," said Xavier. "It's a very complication situation. She is under the control of one called Erika. Erika has telepathic abilities that rival my own. She has distorted Kelpie's mind and made her evil. The only way to get Kelpie back is to bring her back to her senses. To do that, we would have to break the connection between Erika and Kelpie."

And the only way to do that is kill Erika," said Vixen who was leaning against the wall, her arms crossed over her chest.

"Which is easier said than done," said Hank. "Magneto used the same metal he used to make his helmet and inserted it underneath Erika's skin, much like Wolverine and Vixen have adamantium over their skeletons. Nothing can penetrate it, not even with telepathy."

Sensherak smiled. "I believe I may have a solution."

"Well?" asked Vixen, standing straighter.

"I have somewhat of a friend that we call Kilroy. He has the same ability that young Kitty has, only he can make himself solid again inside of other objects."

"And how does that help us?" asked Scott.

"He could use his powers to create an ethereal knife of sorts, get it past her metal barrier and kill her."

"How come we've never heard of a Kilroy here in the school?" Wolverine asked.

"Simply because he's never been to this school. He's someone I met on the streets before I came here. And he owes me one anyway."

"Sounds like a plan to me," said Vixen.

Wolverine nodded.

"One problem," said Scott. "How is this…Kilroy guy going to get close enough?"

"That's up to you. I only ask that I can come with."

"I don't think so," said Scott.

"I gave you the idea."

"It's too dangerous--"

"I want to get Kelpie back."

"And so we shall," said Hank. "But Scott's right. It's too dangerous for a student."

"I love her," Sensherak said suddenly. "And I want to help. I would do nothing to endanger the mission."

Nobody heard Vixen's snort of disapproval.

"Exactly my point," said Scott. "You'll try to be hero--"

Sensherak sighed. "Jonny wants to go to. Would you rather it be me…or him?"

"Well, this kid's got my vote," said Wolverine.

Xavier studied Sensherak for a moment, then nodded. "Very well. Go and contact your friend and meet us back here afterwards."

Sensherak nodded and teleported from the room.

Scott started to say something, but Xavier held up his hand. "I don't like it anymore than you do, Scott. But if we don't allow him to come along, he'll go by himself and then we'll have two students to rescue. Besides, I believe him when he said he wouldn't do anything to endanger Kelpie."

Scott sighed with defeat but didn't say anymore.

"Now," continued Xavier, "Jean, your job will be to keep Erika out of the other's minds. If she can change Kelpie the way she has, there's no telling what she could do to the rest of you."

Jean nodded in acceptance.

"Kurt, your job will be to get Kelpie out of there as soon as possible. Or, if you are occupied at the time, that job will fall to Sensherak. No doubt Erika will use her as bait."

Kurt nodded, somewhat hesitantly and Storm squeezed his hand in reassurance.

"The rest of you, try to subdue Erika enough for Kilroy to get near. Remember, she has telekinetic powers equal to Jean's, maybe stronger. So be on your guard." He looked to Storm. "Also remember, she is made of metal. So before you decide to electrocute her, make sure none of our own are touching her."

Storm nodded in understanding.

"And I'll try to push her out of Kelpie's mind."

There was a _bamf_ and Sensherak reappeared. "Kilroy is taking the next flight to Westchester. He should be here by tomorrow morning."

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kelpie sighed. "Why do we keep doing this?" she asked. It had been several days since the incident with the X-Men. They stood on the head of the Statue of Liberty, watching as tourists fled on a ferry as a mythical gryphon swooped down upon them.

Before Erika could answer, a voice sounded behind them. "Are you two animal rights activists or what?"

Erika twirled, caught off-guard once again, and swore.

Kelpie turned more slowly, having smelled them coming. The wind was against their backs, blowing their scent right to her. She hadn't warned Erika. She wanted to find out who these people were. Erika refused to tell her, so she'd find out for herself.

Screeching in rage, Erika shoved her hands at them and they flew back, all but one, who had already teleported.

"Time to go, my dear," said Erika and turned to run for the helicopter.

But the teleporter suddenly appeared beside Kelpie and grabbed her before either could react. Then he disappeared again.

By the time Erika realized what happened, the X-Men had surrounded her, all except for one man who had taken a place leaning against a stairwell. She knew who he was, she'd seen him before. He was somewhat of a Merc who, apparently in this case, had decided this wasn't his fight. If that was true, she wasn't sure why he was here in the first place.

Seeing trouble, Toad shook his head and lifted the helicopter from the building, flying off and waving goodbye to Erika.

Erika turned, glaring at each of them. They all glared right back.

Vixen stepped forward. "You're in big trouble, Erika. You mess with one of us, you mess with all of us."

Erika glared at her and went deeper into Kelpie's mind, wherever the brat was, and used her powers to control the gryphon.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Inside the _Blackbird_, Kelpie pushed the teleporter away and touched the button on her ring. The dagger sprang free as she crouched, her eyes darting everywhere. She hadn't anticipated this.

"Where am I?" she commanded, grasping another dagger in her belt. "And who are you?"

The teleporter's hands were up in front of him in a show of surrender. "We're not here to hurt you, Kelpie. We're here to help you."

"How do you know my name?" she asked, her eyes darting from the teleporter to the man in the wheelchair.

The teleporter looked shocked and he glanced at the man in the wheelchair.

"She doesn't remember us," said the older man. "Erika's erased her memory."

"What are you two talking about?" Kelpie asked, her eyes still darting everywhere.

"_A chara_," a voice said softly behind her.

Kelpie spun, her daggers still at the ready and studied the man who stepped from the shadows. He was tall, muscular and covered in blue fur. Her daggers lowered slightly, but not completely. His voice struck a chord inside her. She knew that voice. Those words… "What does that mean?" she asked, her attention now darting from him to the two behind her. "What's going on here?"

"It's me, Hank, remember?" He started to step forward, but she raised her daggers, watching him warily. "_Air do shocair, a leanbh,_" he said as he put his hands up where she could see them.

"Stop talking like that! What does that mean?" She was panicking. She shouldn't know that language, but somehow she recognized it. She knew what he was saying. It was in a far recess of her brain, but she couldn't call it forward.

"You know what it means, _a leanbh_. You taught me, remember?" he took a small step forward.

Suddenly, Kelpie screamed, dropping her daggers and holding her temples

"What's going on?" Sensherak shouted over her screams of agony.

"Erika's borrowing her powers, in a way. If she burrows deep enough, she can force Kelpie to use her powers.

"Help her, then!"

"I'm trying!"

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The gryphon swooped from the sky, diving at the heads of the X-Men. They all ducked, rolling to the ground. The gryphon swooped back up to the sky for a rebound.

Taking her chance, Vixen jumped to her feet and ran at Erika, her sais out, yelling a war cry. But she never made it. Erika smirked and stood there, with Vixen rushing at her. She didn't even try to run.

The gryphon swooped low and picked up Vixen by the shoulders, soaring into the air and giving a cry of triumph.

Vixen cried out--more in surprise than pain--as the gryphon's sharp talons embedded themselves in her shoulders. Reach up, she slashed a sai down the gryphon's leg and was rewarded with a shriek of pain. Talons withdrew from her body and Vixen fell with alarming speed.

Vixen winced, preparing herself for impact. "This is gonna hurt."

She heard a _bamf_ and the smell of brimstone when arms encircled her and she felt herself being teleported. Kurt laid her on the ground gently, but she winced anyway. The gryphon's talons had gone through muscle, tendon and bone.

Wolverine rushed Erika, his claws extended, yelling in rage.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kelpie screamed again, this time grasping her leg. Xavier looked down. He had moved close enough so he could put his hands on her temples, trying to push Erika out. The leather pants had ripped open on her shin in three places and was bleeding severely.

"What happened?" Sensherak asked.

"Get back up there and tell them not to harm the animals. They're connected to her. What they do to the animals, they do to her."

Sensherak hesitated, not wanting to leave Kelpie's side.

"Go, Alan!" shouted Hank.

He disappeared then reappeared on the roof. What he saw was a battlefield. All but three were fighting Erika. The only one that was really gaining ground was Scott since he didn't need to be in close contact. Kurt was trying to dodge her telekinetic blows, trying to get close to her, but every time he got near, she would turn to him and try to push him back with her telekinetic powers.

Vixen was laying on the ground, passed out from loss of blood, Sensherak noted when he saw the wounds in her shoulders. Her head was lying in Jean's lap, whose eyes were glued to the fight. Concentrating on not letting Erika into our minds, thought Sensherak to himself.

He hurried over to Jean. "Dr. Grey, I hate to bother you right now, but I need you to tell the others that no harm must come to any animals she uses against them."

"That's hard to do, Sensherak. Remember that gryphon that was here earlier? Well Vixen isn't taking a nap because she feels like it."

Sensherak winced. "I noticed. But it's very important that no one harm the animals. They're connected to Kelpie somehow. Whatever hurt comes to them, comes to her. Right now she's got three slash marks on her leg. I'm assuming when Vixen tried to free herself."

Jean nodded. "I'll tell them, but I can't promise anything. Maybe I can get Kurt to distract any animals she sends our way."

Sensherak nodded and looked up. He saw Kilroy standing off to the side, watching the fight. Sen frowned and teleported to his side. "Why aren't you helping?" he demanded the mercenary.

Kilroy shrugged nonchalantly. "I was brought here to kill her when the time comes, not fight."

Sensherak started to say something, but Kilroy interrupted. "And since it isn't in my current job description, I shall just sit back and wait. Unless of course, you decided you want to pay me."

Sen gave him a dirty look. "Yes, I'll pay you, now get in there and help."

"How much?"

Sen sighed with frustration. "Just get in there!"

"Not until I know how much."

"A hundred."

Kilroy's eyebrows rose. "A hundred is all this Kelpie girl is worth to you?"

Sen ground his teeth. She was worth much more than that and he knew it. "A thousand, then, now get your ass in there and fight!" He grabbed Kilroy's shoulder and pushed him toward the fray then teleported back to Xavier.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Erika didn't like this one bit. She couldn't get into any of their heads and that blue one was getting really annoying. As was the one armed with claws, filled with rage, and shouting as if he had something lodged up his ass.

With dismay, she realized she was tiring. Her telekinetic powers were starting to weaken. She had used them too much and too forcefully. And where was that damn gryphon?

She felt an alarm bell go off in her head and she almost cried out in defeat. Xavier was trying to free Kelpie from her bonds and was beginning to succeed.

Shoving back the clawed one, she bore down on Kelpie's bonds once more, trying to dig deeper. But it was too late, the bond had been severed.

The man who had teleported Kelpie away suddenly appeared again. "Now!" he shouted.

Kilroy became ethereal, a knife clutched in his hand. He slashed down at her chest and Erika watched in surprise as it actually went to the hilt within her body and stopped. She screamed as the knife became solid and she dropped, dead before she hit the ground.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sensherak teleported back to the _Blackbird_ to find Xavier watching Kelpie writhe and scream in Hank's arms.

"Erika's gone. We've got wounded."

"Hank, go with him, quickly." When the man hesitated, Xavier said, "I'll watch her and Alan will come right back after teleporting you."

Hank nodded and gently let go of Kelpie. Sensherak teleported him to the Statue then teleported back into the plane. He kneeled next to Kelpie. "What's wrong with her, Professor?" he asked, concerned.

"The evil Erika placed in her is leaving her body. Everything Erika drilled into her for the past month is leaving her mind all at once. It's a painful process, but there's nothing I can do."

Sensherak took Kelpie into his arms and held her as still as he could. Both watched as her hair began t lighten into blonde again and regain it's blue and green highlights. Finally, she stopped screaming and lay curled in his arms, holding her head in her hands.

"Kelpie?" Sensherak asked as he touched her cheek.

She flinched, then opened her eyes. They were no longer purple, but back to her normal changing of blues.

"Alan?" she asked hesitantly, looking up at him.

He gave her a small smile and nodded.

She closed her eyes and a shudder wracked her body. "All those people…"

"Shh," he said, stroking her hair. "It wasn't your fault."

"Oh, Alan!" she whimpered and sat up, hugging him around the neck.

He hugged her back, rocking her and smoothing her hair, whispering that she was safe and everything would be okay.

Glancing down, Kelpie pulled away with horror on her face.

He frowned. "Kelpie? What's wrong?"

She looked from him to her own body then back to him. "Alan, what the 'ell am I wearin'?"

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

They all waited outside the med lab, nervously as Wolverine paced the hallway.

"You're going to wear a path in the floor," commented Scott.

Wolverine turned on him, glaring. "When Jean has been mortally wounded and lies on her death-bed, then we'll talk."

Scott put his hands up in surrender. "I was just stating--"

"I didn't ask ya ta state anythin'--"

"Both o' ye, knock it off!" shouted Kelpie over Wolverine's voice. She sat on a bench against the wall next to Sensherak. She looked steadily at Wolverine as she said, "We're all just as worried about her as--"

"If it weren't for _you_, this wouldn't have happened!" shouted Wolverine.

Kelpie looked away from his hate-filled gaze.

"Now wait just a minute--" Sen started.

Kelpie put her hand on his arm as he began to rise. Her head and eyes didn't move, she still looked down at the ground.

"He's right--" she began softly.

"It wasn't your fault you were kidnapped!"

"Nae, but I made myself an easy target by not stayin' within the school grounds, and it was my animal that hurt her."

All argument stopped as the door to the med lab opened and closed behind Hank. Wolverine looked at him expectantly. "Well?"

"She'll be fine."

Wolverine's shoulders slumped with relief.

"But the child is another matter," he finished.

Wolverine's mouth almost fell open in shock. "What did ya just say?"

Hank repeated, "The child is another matter. Vixen has lost quite a bit of blood and it's possible--"

"You mean she's _pregnant_!?" Wolverine exclaimed.

Hank frowned in confusion. "Didn't she tell you?"

"She _knew_ about it!?"

Hank nodded, still confused. "I'm the one who confirmed conception--"

Before he could finish, Wolverine shoved past her and locked the med lab doors behind him.

Hank turned, looking to the others. "I'm guessing she didn't tell him."

**---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Wolverine turned from locking the door and gazed at Vixen where she was sitting on a cot. "Why didn't ya tell me?" he asked.**

**She looked at him steadily, not pretending she didn't know what he meant. "Because if I had, you wouldn't have let me fight to get Kelpie back."**

**"Yer damn right I wouldn't have! I'd have known you'd end up taking a risk, and look--"**

**"Ya would've done the same thing if it were Rogue!" Vixen shouted back.**

**"Would ya stop bringin' her up--"**

**"No! Listen to me, Logan! Kelpie is like a sister to me, and there was no way I was going to let anything stand in my way of getting' her back." Seeing he was about to make another protest, she raised her voice above his. "And don't ya dare yell at me for somethin' ya would've done had you been in my shoes!"**

**Wolverine smirked suddenly. "Sorry, darlin', but that's never gonna happen since I can't get pregnant."**

**Vixen tried to keep a passive face, without success. She let a small grin spread across her face. The thought of Wolverine large with child was just too hilarious to frown at.**

**He came to her side, pulling a chair with him. Sitting down beside her, he took her hand in both of his. Still smiling, he asked, "So, are ya gonna say yes or no?"**

**Vixen frowned, confused. "Yes or no ta what?"**

**He shrugged, still smiling. "Well, I figure if we're gonna have a kid, why not go the whole nine yards?"**

**---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

Later that day, to get away from all the welcome backs, Sen took Kelpie for a walk around the school grounds. They walked side by side, silently enjoying the cooling of the evening as the sun touched the horizon.

"I wanna thank ye for savin' me, Alan. That was a brave thing ye did, tae go in there and teleport me in the condition I was in."

Sensherak smiled pleasantly as he took her hand and pulled her to a stop. "It was my pleasure. You have no idea how we--I--missed you."

Still sore over what Jonny had done and not sure if she was ready for what she saw in Alan's eyes, Kelpie blushed and pulled her hand away. She continued to walk, pretending an interest in the tree-line. She frowned as a thought came to her, "Ye ken, I 'avna seen a single feather o' Ra since before I was kidnapped. I wonder where she is."

Sensherak stopped in his tracks, a sad frown touching his lips.

"What is it?" she asked, stopping with him. "What's wrong?"

He sighed. "There's something I need to show you." He jerked his head in the direction of the forest. "Come with me," he said as he took her hand once again.

This time she allowed it for the seriousness in his voice made her want to do nothing more than follow him and find out what was wrong.

He stopped at the edge of the forest and pointed to what looked like a large rock. "We found her in your room a few weeks after you were taken. Hank said she had a massive heart attack, but didn't feel a thing. Wolverine came up with the epitaph and carved it himself."

It was a tombstone, she realized as she dropped to her knees beside it. The writing, looking indeed as if Wolverine had used his claws to carve the letters, said simply:

_Here lies Ra MacGaelach,_

_A loyal friend and a fierce warrior._

_May she rest in our hearts forever._

Kelpie's hand covered her mouth to keep back the sobs as tears rolled down her cheeks. Alan placed a comforting hand on her shoulder as he crouched next to her. "I'm sorry, Kelpie."

But instead of turning to him for comfort, she sobbed, bending over the grave. It was then that Sensherak witnessed a miracle.

As Kelpie's tears rolled off her cheeks and onto the grave, the dirt began to shift. A vine crawled out and a blue bud on the vine's tip blossomed into a huge flower the size of his fist. He recognized it as Kelpie's own favorite creation, her Moon Flower. It bloomed fully and his eyes widened in shock. Kelpie's did too as she straightened and wiped away her tears. Cradled inside the flower was an egg.

The egg shook and cracked, revealing a very small downy bird. As they gazed at it in wonder, it began to grow larger and tumbled off the flower, into Kelpie's lap. It looked up at her, still growing. It's baby squawk turned into an adult peregrine falcon's shriek as the down grew into slate blue and white feathers.

It was Ra reborn.


	14. Chapter 13

**AN: I don't own any of the X-Men Characters. I do own Kelpie, however, Gerri, Aunt Erika, Kelpie's foster family, the story-line, and all animal characters she converses with, including the gang members :P. Vixen belongs to one Melody S. (an ex-friend of mine), Aquifer belongs to Rob G. (soon-to-be famous fantasy writer!), Sensherak (aka Alan) belongs to an ex-online/rpg-bf whom no longer speaks to me, Jonny LeBeau belongs to an ex-online/rpg-acquaintance. Phew! If I've missed anyone, let me know :P**

**If any of you have read my bio, you'll know that I'm not fluent at Gaelic at all, I only know a few words and phrases. If any of you happen to know Gaelic, and I make a mistake, please, let me know, it's the only way I'm gonna learn! ****There are some Gaelic words in here that I've acquired through reading and such. **_**Tha mi diulich **_**means I'm sorry. There's one other Gaelic phrase that Kelpie tries to get out in this chapter, but she doesn't finish it and I'm not gonna tell you what it is...it's a secret until the next chapter:P**

_**Please review, guys, as it keeps me in good spirits and in the writing mood. At the moment, I'm merely doing this as a pastime because I'm bored outta my mind, but Monday I'll be going back to school and I'm going to need some motivation to keep posting :P**_

CHAPTER 13

One afternoon, Kelpie sat on the roof of a building alone in the heart of Westchester, New York. It had been a month since Wolverine and Vixen had announced their engagement. A month since peace had become a thing of the past at the mansion. There was so much commotion that even the city seemed quiet. So Kelpie found to sneak off to be alone. Everyone at the school was hustling to get this done, that done, all rushing to ready for the wedding that would take place next month.

Kurt was to marry them, despite his aversion to speeches. The sit-in-Father of the Bride was to be Xavier and the Flower Girl, a favorite student of Vixen's named Amy, whose twin had died of the Legacy Virus just two years before.

Scott, surprisingly, was to be Best Man. Wolverine was dreading Scott's speech required from such a position. However, thought Kelpie as she looked down at the busy city, the newlyweds more than likely wouldn't stay for the reception, but go straight to the Honeymoon.

Aquifer, to his everlasting dismay, was to be the Ring-bearer and Jean, the Maid of Honor. Rogue and Kelpie were to be bride's maids and the groom's men were to be Gambit and Alan, though Wolverine and Alan weren't the best of friends. Vixen had insisted, however, that since Rogue and Gambit were a couple, it only made sense that Alan would be there to match with Kelpie.

Yes, Alan and she were dating now, much to Vixen's dislike. At first, Kelpie had been reluctant to even hold hands with him, for fear of what happened between she and Jonny would happen again. But as time went by, she realized Alan was much different than Jonny. Thank God.

Kelpie sighed. She really should get back to the Mansion. But it was so peaceful on the roof, she didn't want to go back to the crowded and noisy mansion.

"Penny for your thoughts?" asked a male voice behind her.

She was immediately on her feet, a dagger in both hands and her dagger-ring unsheathed. She glared at Pyro. "What d'ye want?"

He put his hands up in surrender. "I'm not here to hurt you, Kelpie. Erika's dead, I'm not under her control anymore."

"Aye?" she sneered. "And what o' Magneto?"

"He handed me over to Erika, remember? Why would I go back to him?"

"I dunna ken. Why dunna ye tell me?"

He looked at her steadily. "I'm on my own now."

She looked into his eyes and knew he was telling the truth. She re-sheathed her daggers, but kept her thumb steady on the button of her ring, just in case.

"Why dunna ye go back tae the school, then?" she asked.

He put his arms down, shoving them in his pockets. "Because they're pro-human and I'm not. Besides, I've betrayed them. Why would they want me back?"

"I betrayed them as well," said Kelpie, "But they welcomed me back."

He smiled half-heartedly. "Yes, but you weren't in your right mind when you betrayed them. You had someone controlling you."

Kelpie smirked. "If Vixen and Wolverine were here, they'd both say I've neva been in my 'right mind'."

Pyro grinned.

Kelpie sat back down on the ledge of the roof, relaxed but alert. "Care tae join me?"

Pyro smiled again and came to sit beside her. Finding him too close for comfort--she only let Alan sit that close--she scooted over a bit. If Pyro noticed, he didn't say anything. "So what were you thinkin' about before I showed up?" he asked.

Kelpie shrugged. "Just that I should be gettin' back tae the mansion." She smiled somewhat. "But I really dunna wanna go near that storm."

"Really? Why?" he asked, interested.

She smiled broadly. "Wolverine and Vixen are gettin' married."

His face registered disbelief. "You're kiddin' me."

She shook her head.

"Wow. I thought I'd never see the day when Wolverine settled down with anyone."

She gave a small laugh. "I dunna think anyone would've thought tae see the day when he became a father either."

He laughed. "Now you're just pullin' my leg."

She shook her head, still smiling. "Vixen's pregnant. She has been since before Erika kidnapped me. We just didna ken 'til Hank let it slip after the fight. We thought the baby would die at first, but 'tis just as stubborn as its parents."

"Wow," he said, sitting back, astonished. "That's a lot of information to choke down in under a minute."

Kelpie laughed. "Tell me about it."

For another hour, they sat talking until a falcon's cry cause Kelpie to look up. She sighed and smiled apologetically. "Vixen sent Ra to fetch me, apparently. I have to get goin'. Twas nice seein' ye again."

She got up and started for the fire escape to leave the roof.

"Hey, Kelpie," he said, hurrying to catch up. "Can I see you again? Tomorrow? Same time, same place?"

She thought for a moment. It wouldn't hurt anything. "Sure."

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

They met several times in the next few weeks, just to talk. At least, that's what Kelpie thought…

Until one day after she had said something witty to make him laugh, he leaned over an tried to kiss her. She dodged out of the way and shot to her feet.

He frowned, disappointed. "What's wrong?"

She swallowed visibly. "I…I got tae go. The weddin' is next week and there are so many things tae do…" She let her words trail off and turned to leave.

"Kelpie, wait," he said, getting up and hurrying to intercept her. She tried to go around him, her eyes riveted on the floor of the roof. His hands reached out and held her shoulders, stopping her. She flinched as his skin touched hers and his frown deepened. "Kelpie, what's wrong?"

She shook her head, not looking at him. "Nothin'. Please, let me go. I 'ave tae get goin'." She tried to shrug off his hands, but he held tight.

"There's something wrong," he insisted. "Tell me." His hands ran up and down her arms as if to calm her, but in reality it just made her more nervous.

"Please, Pyro," she said looking up. Her eyes locked with his and what she saw there made her shiver inside. It was the same look that had been in Jonny's eyes the night he had come to her room. "Let me go," she said steadily, though her insides were quaking.

Reluctantly, he finally did as she wished. She hurried down the fire escape and back to the mansion.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

As the music started and Vixen walked down the isle in her white wedding dress with Xavier by her side, Kelpie heard Scott mutter from his position next to Wolverine, "It's not too late to back out, you know."

Kelpie smothered a giggle as Wolverine looked at him with a glare that could curdle milk. Scott put his hands up. "It was just a suggestion."

"Ya ain't allowed to suggest anythin' until yer speech. Even then, I'd watch it, bub," Wolverine said with murder in his eyes.

Scott smirked and turned his head to smile at Jean, then looked back down the isle at the approaching bride.

Kelpie smiled as she looked out over the gym. It was beautifully decorated with exotic flowers and plants--courtesy of herself. The whole school was line up perfectly in chairs around the gym, a red carpet dividing the boys and girls while the bridal party fanned out at the front. The men were dressed in black tuxedoes, hands clasped in front of them. The Ladies Maids were dressed in light blue--Vixen had refused pink as was common in many weddings--and were holding small bouquets of light blue roses and baby's breath. Vixen held in her hands a bouquet of large dark blue roses, though she had wanted black, but Kelpie had put her foot down.

The Bride came to stand next to Wolverine, Xavier clasping her hand gently. Kurt beamed at them, dressed in the traditional white robes. "Who vishes to give dis voman to dis man?" he asked.

"I do," said Xavier, smiling as he handed Vixen's hand over to Wolverine who clasped it firmly but tenderly in his own as he smiled at Vixen with love.

The rest of the wedding went by so quickly, it was a blur in Kelpie's mind. That is, until Aquifer came forward with the rings. He came closer than was needed and whispered, "It's not too late to back out."

Vixen scowled and elbowed him in the ribs. He almost doubled over, giving a small grunt. "Or not," he gasped. Kelpie held back a giggle as he went back to standing off to the side, holding his side in obvious pain.

The vows were exchanged and Kurt finally announced cheerfully, "I now pronounce you, man and vife."

At that very moment, she happened to glance toward the groom's men to find Sensherak watching her, a small smile on his face. He winked and at her blush, his grin grew wider. A fleeting thought went through her mind as she stared into his eyes. She had to stop meeting Pyro before things got out of hand.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"…and so I propose a toast," said Scott as he smiled at the still blushing Vixen. "To Vixen and Wolverine. Marriage has many ups and downs. May all your up moments be between the sheets!"

The cafeteria erupted into laughter as they toasted to the newlyweds and Vixen shot Scott another hate-filled glance. Chuckling as he set his glass down after toasting, he said, "Go one, you two, get outta here. We all know how anxious you are."

Grinning, Wolverine shot to his feet, grabbing Vixen's hand and trying to pull her out of her seat. Blushing as red as a beet as everyone in the dining hall laughed again, she tugged him back into his seat. "God, you people make us sound like friggin' rabbits," she said as the laughter died back down.

Kelpie smiled, taking another drink of the champagne. It was the only alcohol any student was allowed to drink besides wine, and only on special occasions. She set the glass back down, screwing up her nose in distaste as she surveyed the cafeteria. She hated champagne and hated wine even more. Alas, those were the only alcoholic drinks and Kelpie wanted to take the only chance she could, knowing she may never be able to drink again. At least not while living here.

The cafeteria was neatly arranged--due to many of the students. All tables were synchronized from north to south, except for one, the bridal table, which was situated from west to east.

Vixen and Wolverine were placed next to each other in the middle of the table. To Vixen's left were Jean Grey, Rogue and finally Kelpie. To Wolverine's right were Scott, Gambit and Alan.

Without Kelpie realizing it, Vixen and Wolverine had made their way to the large empty space off to the side of the cafeteria that served as the dance floor. Slow music started--both had wanted Metal, but the others had put their foot down on that--and the two began to dance, oblivious to those around them.

All eyes were riveted to the newly hitched couple. Taking her chance as the dance finished with Wolverine dipping Vixen low to the ground, she snuck out of the cafeteria as the others made their way onto the dance floor with their chosen.

Alan watched her leave with a slight frown on his face.

Vixen was at his side suddenly, also scowling. "Follow her," she stated, not taking her eyes from the door where Kelpie had exited. "I would send Ra after her, but the bird refuses to spy on her friend."

Alan smirked. "And you have no such scruples?"

Vixen looked at him seriously. "I'm only looking out for her well-bein'. She's been disappearin' a lot lately, and I wanna know what's goin' on. Remember what happened last time."

Alan nodded, his face suddenly solemn and his gaze went back to the door. After a few seconds he looked back to her, a smile in place once again "Congratulations, Vixen."

Vixen gave a small smile in return. "Thank you."

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Please, Ra, _Kelpie begged. Just this once. _Tis the last time, I promise ye._

The falcon managed the closest to a sigh a bird could get. _I suppose. But keep in mind that I am _not_ a carrier pigeon._

Kelpie smiled. _I will, _tapadh leat_, Ra._ She handed the note to the bird and Ra took it in her talons, screeching as she took off from her perch. _You owe me_, she called down to Kelpie.

Kelpie turned from the falcon and paced the small glade in the forest, wringing her hands in front of her. She was still attired in her bride's maids dress. As soon as she had talked to Pyro, she would have to get back to the reception before someone noticed her missing.

She strode back and forth, trying to think up exactly what she was going to say to him.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sensherak stopped and watched her pace back and forth. What was going on? He thought back to the wedding and remembered the intent staring he had done while Vixen and Wolverine had exchanged vows. For a moment he wished he had had Xavier's powers when she had looked up and blushed. What had she been thinking? Was she still thinking about it and that was why she paced so worriedly? Was she having second thoughts about them?

A movement behind her caught his eye and he crouched, ready to spring. The fact that she turned toward him with a smile stopped him dead. Something in his gut clenched. Why was she meeting someone in the forest all alone?

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"What's wrong?" Pyro asked as he came to stand beside her.

"Nothin'. I just needed tae talk tae ye."

He smirked. "Apparently, but why? The note Ra all but threw at me sounded urgent."

"Not exactly urgent. I just needed tae talk with ye."

He kept his smile. Had she come around? Had his advances finally sunk in? "And?" he asked eagerly.

She took a deep breath. "I canna see ye anymore, Pyro."

That wiped the smile right off his face and his stomach drop. "What?"

"Well," she said taking another deep breath. "Ye want somethin' I dunna. Ye wanna be more than friends, I ken that. But I dunna wanna--"

"Let's hope you don't," came a voice.

Kelpie whirled and Pyro looked over her shoulder. Sensherak stood on the edge of the clearing, very clearly unhappy.

Kelpie frowned, "Alan, what are ye doin' 'ere?"

He didn't look at her, instead fixing Pyro with a cold stare. "I should be asking you the same."

Pyro looked from the man to Kelpie and back again. He smiled sadly, the truth finally donning on him. "It's not what it looks like, Alan--"

"It's Sensherak to you," he said firmly.

"Sensherak, then, sorry. Kelpie just came to say goodbye. We're just friends, have no fear," he said smirking.

Sensherak's passive face didn't change as he stared at Pyro with unblinking frigid eyes. Pyro cleared his throat and looked down at Kelpie, taking her hand and kissing the back of it, he said, "Goodbye." Then he turned to go.

A million things raced through his mind as he turned from her and Sensherak. But one began to take the forefront. He couldn't just walk away. She had rejected him. It was a disgrace that he had just walked away without a fight. He thought of burning the bastard before walking away into the trees, but no, it would take too long and there was no guarantee of death. And that was what Pyro wanted. Death.

Then he remembered the pistol that he had begun carrying around with him in the belt under his shirt…

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kelpie heard metal scraping against leather as Pyro drew a gun and whirled, pointing the barrel straight at Alan's chest.

"Nae!" she screamed.The sound of the gun going off ricocheted throughout the clearing as her hands touched Alan's shoulders, hoping to push him out of the way…

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Pyro's eyes widened in horror as a red flower blossomed across Kelpie's back. The clearing was suddenly silent as she sagged against the man she had been protecting. Sensherak caught her as she sagged against him and knelt with her to rest her against his knees, her eyes staring wide with fear up at him.

"Kelpie!?" Pyro asked frantically rushing to her side. "Oh, god, Kelpie…I didn't…I didn't mean to--"

Sensherak looked up at Pyro with abhorrence, the area around them suddenly darkening to resemble midnight. The only color was the yellow light shining predatorily from Sensherak's eyes as he glared at Pyro. "Get out of here before I tear you in two," he whispered vehemently.

Pyro looked up at Sensherak, his eyes wide with fear. "I didn't mean--"

"Go!"

Taking one more reluctant glance at Kelpie, he got to his feet and fled into the forest.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The area lightened once again as Sensherak looked down at Kelpie and his features softened to worry. He didn't yell for help, knowing that since they weren't far from the mansion, Vixen or Wolverine would have heard the gunshots. He grasped Kelpie's hand, squeezing. "Kelpie? Kelpie, stay with me, sweetheart."

Her eyes fluttered open and she winced with every breath. "Alan…" she whispered then grimaced in pain. "Alan, I--"

"Shh," he said, kissing her hand. "It's going to be alright. Help is on the way. Just hold on to me, okay?"

She nodded and grimaced at the movement once again. She felt something trickle near her mouth and she reached up slowly, wiping it away. Blood covered her fingertips. She looked up at Alan with fear in her eyes, but he just shook his head, denying the blood that was quickly pooling beneath her and around his arm. "Shh," he said. "It's going to be alright."

Kelpie felt as if ice had been dripped down her spine and she shivered, her teeth chattering. "I'm…cold…Alan," she whispered.

Sensherak shifted her as little as he could as he removed his groom's man jacket to cover her. "It'll be okay, just stay with me."

"Alan," she whispered. She had to make him understand about Pyro.

"Shh."

"Nae, I…I had to…meet Pyro and…make him--"

"Don't speak," he said, tears choking his voice. God, he didn't care why she had come to the clearing. He just wanted her to live!

Her body shuddered and her eyes closed.

"Kelpie!" he slapped her cheek. "Kelpie, stay with me!"

She took a breath and opened her eyes again. He noticed that they had settled on one color, deep cerulean blue, filled with pain and something else that tugged at something inside him.

She took another breath and tried to speak again. "_Is…tú…_" Her body seized suddenly, her eyes widening and Sensherak held her tight as she convulsed. Then she exhaled and went still, the color fading to a blue so pale it seemed iridescent.

"Kelpie!" he shook her, slapping her cheeks, but her eyes didn't register.

Above him, he heard a scream of a falcon in pain. Ra suddenly tumbled from the sky to land with a solid thud next to the limp body of her friend. The falcon didn't move, didn't breathe and then he knew. They were dead.

Vines began to advance slowly on Kelpie's body and Sensherak bent over her limp form, tears falling like crystals against the thick green vines.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

School began again with the autumn and winter came swiftly after. But Sensherak couldn't bring himself to sit next to Kelpie's empty one day in and day out. At first, they had held a hope that the vines had taken over for her once again, but Hank's machines could detect no life under the vines. They had been left with the only the conclusion that the vines had thought it fitting to bury her thus.

Sensherak stood before what had become her grave, a bouquet of roses clasped in his hands. His head was bowed, his long black hair blowing around him with the wind. Slowly he knelt next to the snow pile and brushed the white flakes away. Underneath were the green vines that covered her body. No one understood why the vines hadn't died after the first frost.

Gently, he placed the roses in between the small cracks in the vines so they stood upright. There was no room at the moment to lay them beside to tombstone. He tenderly traced the Gaelic words that Hank had translated and Vixen had carved into the tombstone. "_Go síoraí inár gcroíthe, cuimhnítear inár ngáire agus inár ndeoraí."_ Forever in our hearts, remembered in our laughter and our tears.

His eyes closed, he breathed deep, trying to ignore the prickling sensation behind them and the pain that filled his chest. Opening them, he studied the flowers around the grave. Over the months, the bouquets of flowers and wreaths had slowly trickled away, only appearing once a month. But not his. He brought new flowers everyday. At first, when they had thought the vines might be rejuvenating her, he had not left her side, going so far as to even sleep beside her.

The others had understood, but when they had come to realize that the grave was just that, her eternal resting place, they had merely tolerated it. Then, when school had started, Vixen had put her foot down. She said that if he didn't stop it, she would personally kick hiss ass, pregnant or not. She had said that Kelpie's death was depressing enough without him adding to it.

So he no longer spent his nights next to the grave. But he still visited every day, sometimes staying for several hours. Each time he knelt next to her burial place, he felt the familiar pain in his chest and the sting in his eyes. Each time he vowed that if that bastard son of a two-pence whore ever showed his face again, one of them would die. And it wouldn't be Sensherak.

He wiped the back of his hand against his eyes and got to his feet. When Hank's skill in Gaelic had become more apparent, Sensherak had asked him to translate for him what Kelpie had been trying to say when she died, but to no avail. Hank wasn't sure. "Ish mo" wasn't enough to go on. It could have been the start of a hundred different phrases.

With one last look at the snow-covered vines, he turned his back and walked away, his hands shoved in his pockets. As he walked away, he didn't see how the rose's seemed to fuse to the vines. Or how the un-budded roses began to bloom large as they flourished.


	15. Chapter 14

**AN: I don't own any of the X-Men Characters. I do own Kelpie, however, Gerri, Aunt Erika, Kelpie's foster family, the story-line, and all animal characters she converses with, including the gang members :P. Vixen belongs to one Melody S. (an ex-friend of mine), Aquifer belongs to Rob G. (soon-to-be famous fantasy writer!), Sensherak (aka Alan) belongs to an ex-online/rpg-bf whom no longer speaks to me, Jonny LeBeau belongs to an ex-online/rpg-acquaintance. Phew! If I've missed anyone, let me know :P**

**If any of you have read my bio, you'll know that I'm not fluent at Gaelic at all, I only know a few words and phrases. If any of you happen to know Gaelic, and I make a mistake, please, let me know, it's the only way I'm gonna learn! ****There are some Gaelic words in here that I've acquired through reading and such. **_**Tha mi diulich **_**means I'm sorry. **_**Maidin mhaith**_** means good morning. That phrase I was talking about in the last chapter I've decided not to use for this story, and you'll just have to wait for the next one to find out what it is and what it means.**

_**Please review, guys, as it keeps me in good spirits and in the writing mood. At the moment, I'm merely doing this as a pastime because I'm bored outta my mind, but **_**tomorrow**_** I'll be going back to school and I'm going to need some motivation to start posting the sequel, **_**"Ice Within the Fire"**

CHAPTER 14

Sensherak jerked awake at the sound of his door slamming shut. His hand went reflexively to the knife he kept under his pillow. Looking around, he saw no one in the room but himself. He frowned. Had it been his imagination?

No, he thought grimly. Someone had left a present on his bedside table. A small pot containing a Venus Fly Trap, his favorite plant. He frowned and sighed heavily as he got out of bed. He dressed with the usual slowness, then picked up the plant and headed downstairs.

Stepping into the kitchen where the X-Men team always met for breakfast, he dropped the pot onto the table, not having noticed the unusual silence as he came in. He ran his fingers through his hair, staring at the plant.

"Listen," he said hoarsely as if he hadn't used his voice in a while. He cleared his throat and started again. "I thank you all for trying to cheer me up and all, but it was unnecessary. I would appreciate it if you would all stay out of my room from now on."

Vixen, with a twinkle in her eyes but the rest of her face passive, said, "We didn't leave the plant in yer room, kid."

He frowned as he looked at her. She was leaning against Wolverine who had his arms wrapped around her protruding belly. She was no six months pregnant, and today was the best mood he had seen her in since the stage of morning sickness. Had she finally got over the stage of mourning as well? His frown grew until he was almost scowling. Well that was fine and dandy for her. But he wasn't ready. "Then who did?" he snapped. "One of the students?"

Vixen shrugged, unperturbed by his anger. "Ya could say that."

Wolverine nodded his head to gesture behind Sensherak. "I think she might know the answer."

Sighing with frustration, Sensherak turned. His stomach dropped, his mouth along with it and his eyes flew wide.

There in the doorway stood Kelpie, still dressed in her Lady's Maid dress. Ra was sitting contentedly on her shoulder. It was stained with her blood and full of wrinkles. Other than a few dirt smudges, however she looked perfect unharmed.

She smiled somewhat shyly. "Um…I thought ye liked the Fly Trap," she said, glancing at the plant on the table.

Sensherak was unable to speak. He swallowed loudly and closed his mouth, then opened it again, but still nothing came forth. Was this some kind of illusion? He knew Xavier had the technology, they wouldn't be able to generate such life-like situations in the danger room had they not, but this was beyond absurd. To make an illusion of a dead comrade? It was revolting! His face must have showed his disgust along with his disbelief, because the illusion looked down at her clasped hands in front of her and bit her lip. It actually looked as if he had hurt its feelings. He turned on the Xavier. "This isn't funny," he growled. "Whatever joke this is, I ask that you stop it right now."

Xavier smiled pityingly. "This is no joke, Alan. I would never be so cruel. Kelpie is real. Apparently the vines did revive her. She's as real as you and me."

Sensherak turned back to the illusion. It had to be an illusion. Kelpie was dead. "But Hank's machines…" he said weakly. The illusion was crying now. Silently, tears were rolling down its cheeks.

"They were wrong," said Xavier. "I've sent word to Hank and he's on his way back."

"But…" Sensherak swallowed, still staring at the illusion. "Kelpie died. I know she did. I watched her." He nearly choked on those last words.

The illusion stepped forward, a sob on it's lips, but when Sensherak stepped back, it hesitated, more tears flowing down its cheeks to drip off its chin. "Alan…" it pleaded. It nearly tore him in half, that plea.

The illusion must have seen the emotion in his eyes because it stepped forward again. This time he didn't move, waiting to see what it would do. It took another step. And another. Until it was an arm's length away. "Alan," it whispered, holding out a hand. "I'm 'ere. _Tha mi diulich_, I'm sorry. I dinna want tae go. But I'm 'ere now," it's voice broke on a sob. "I'm 'ome."

Sensherak stared at its hand, still held out to him, palm up, pleading with him to accept. Slowly, as if afraid of finding the truth, he raised his hand, then hesitated as he looked up into its face. Her face. It was still crying. Its eyes changed different shades of blue, but the overall effect was there. It was sad, but hopeful. And pleading with him.

Looking at its hand again, he reached out. Brushed a finger against hers. And encountered flesh. Real solid flesh. She was real.

"Oh, god!" he cried, grabbing her hand and pulling her to him. She wrapped her arms around him and held him tight, letting her sobs out as he tried to control his own tears, but failed as they slid down his cheeks. He buried his face in her hair, breathing in her scent mixed with that of earth. It made him hold her tighter. "Kelpie," he breathed.

"Shh," she whispered against his neck, giving him a fierce hug. "I'm 'ere. Everythin's gonna be alright."

Xavier cleared his throat and motioned for the rest of the X-Men to join him in leaving the two alone. One by one they quietly walked past, not wanting to bother the two who seemed fused together from shoulder to hip.

There was utter silence in the kitchen after they left, except from a sniff from Kelpie. Pulling back slowly, he cupped her face in his hands and gazed into her eyes. He still could barely believe it. She was alive!

She shook her head slightly. "I thought ye liked the Fly Trap," she whispered.

For a moment he was confused, then realized she was still talking about that damn plant. She continued, "I thought ye said 'twas yer favorite."

He swallowed around the lump in his throat. "It is."

She seemed to want to sigh with relief. "Phew. For a moment there I thought ye 'ad changed yer mind while I wa--"

Without warning, his mouth covered hers, stealing her breath with a kiss so fierce so felt her head literally spin. When they pulled away, her eyes were wide. "Now that's what I call a welcome back," she breathed.

He laughed and picked her up, twirling her around in a circle. She shrieked with joy, her skirts flying around her. Setting her back down, he hugged her close and kissed her again, this time more gently, brushing his lips over hers as if just savoring the feel of them.

Her heart soared as tears of joy tickled the corners of her eyes.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Spring finally came, bringing good spirits with it. Humming softly, Kelpie walked into the kitchen on a Saturday morning, smiling as she went over to stand beside Alan. He was leaning forward against the counter, reading the paper while eating.

"_Maidin mhaith_," she said cheerfully.

"Good morning," he said smiling as he clasped her hand. He leaned over and gave her a quick kiss.

She kissed him back, ignoring Vixen's snort of disapproval. She was sitting at the table, her stomach pushing up against her shirt. She was nine months pregnant now and was due to pop any day.

As Wolverine walked past, placing his and his wife's dishes in the sink, he said, "Come on, kids. Not while others are eatin'."

Smiling, Kelpie pulled away and poured herself a bowl of cereal. Sensherak went back to his paper. As he took a drink of his orange juice, he slid the paper over to her. "Have you read this?" he asked seriously.

She shook her head as she closed her mouth over a spoonful of cereal. A she chewed, she pulled the newspaper closer as Sensherak spoke. "It's disgusting how some people are these days. Poor kid, he was only sixteen."

She read the first paragraph and her eyes widened as the name on the second line stared back at her accusingly. She coughed, choking on her cereal and it took several pats on the back from Alan before she could breathe properly again.

"You okay?" he asked, concerned.

She nodded, her face still red from coughing. "Yeah," she choked out, not taking her eyes from the paper. Then she looked up at him. "Will ye excuse me? I forgot somethin' in my room."

Without waiting for a reply, she grabbed the paper and hurried from the room, leaving behind her breakfast.

"What was that all about?" Wolverine asked.

Sensherak frowned. "I'm not sure." He walked from the room, following Kelpie's route.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kelpie paced her bedroom in the barn, running her hands through her hair. _**Mionnaich**__ what am I gonna do?_ she asked herself. She plopped down on the bed, bending over and resting her head in her hands. This was not good! Groaning, she sat up and looked down at the paper lying on the bed.

On the front page was a color picture of bones still connected to form a hand. They were white but covered with dirt. Beneath the picture was an article behind the dirt-covered hand and the rest of the body found with it.

_This morning in Boston, New York, a family started out their day peacefully as the parents readied their children for school. Unnoticed, the Nicholason family dog, a golden retriever named Mutt, carried in a bone dug up from the back yard._

_As young Lee Ann Nicholason, only ten, hooked the dog leash for the morning walk, she pulled the bone out of his mouth. Never having seen it before, she took it to her adoptive mother, Kirstin._

_Confused, she showed it to her husband, Matthew. Being a doctor, he immediately realized that the bone was not a chew toy, but the femur of a human. The authorities were alerted and the search began._

_The Boston police dug up a boy's body from the Nicholason's backyard. Later, the body was identified as Kirstin and Matthew's oldest and only biological son, Kyle, who had disappeared almost six years ago along with their nine-year-old foster daughter, named Aisilí._

"_All these years," said a crying Kirstin, "We looked everywhere for them and here they were right under our noses."_

_Although the body of the girl has yet to be found, police are doubtful that they will find her with her brother. "Very rarely," said the Police Chief, John Henderson, "Are two bodies buried together, even under the strangest of circumstances." And this case is indeed, strange. The boy's skull was cracked and caved in and he had marks on other bones suggesting he was attacked and killed by a wild animal. "According to autopsy," the Police Chief commented, "The Kyle Nicholason was attacked by a large cat. Marks left on the skeleton indicate a Bengal Tiger." The Boston Police are investigating and questioning all zoos in New York and her surrounding states to find if anyone was missing a tiger during the months that Kyle was killed. _

_After a debating, the Nicholason family agreed to let authorities search the yard for their daughter. They are to stay with a family member until the body is found or until the authorities give up the search._

Kelpie jumped at the sound of a knock on her door.

"Kelpie?" asked Sensherak from the other side.

"Yes?" she croaked. Clearing her throat, she repeated it louder.

"Are you okay?"

"Yeah, I…I'm just not feelin' good. 'Tis a girl thing," she lied, "Go on tae class without me. I think I'm gonna stay 'ere and sleep it off."

He hesitated as if sensing the lie behind her voice, but then said, "Alright. I hope you feel better."

She sighed with relief as she heard him leave.

Looking down at the newspaper, she knew she had to leave before she endangered those in the school.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

That afternoon, Sensherak knocked on Kelpie's door.

He heard her swear in Gaelic and then some shuffling around before the door opened a crack. She peered out at him.

He smiled. "How are you feeling?"

She looked away. "Not verra well," she said.

He frowned. "Anything I can help with?"

She smiled half-heartedly. "Not unless ye can go back in time and change the past." He cocked an eyebrow and she shook her head. "Neva mind."

"Well, maybe these will help," he said smiling once again as he pulled his hand out from behind his back and held out the bouquet of roses.

She smiled sadly. "They're beautiful," she said as she opened the door wider to grasp the flowers.

He frowned as he caught a glimpse of her room. "Kelpie? Where's your garden?"

Her shoulders slumped and she threw the door open wider. "Ye might as well come in," she said as she stepped away from the door. She went to the bed, and sat on it, still clasping the roses in her hands. She didn't look up at him as he stepped inside the strangely bereft room.

All trace of her plants were gone, right down to the vines that had decorated her bed. He went to her and knelt before her, covering her hands around the roses with his own. "Kelpie, what's wrong?"

She turned her face away so she wouldn't have to look at the concern in his eyes. Her cheeks were wet as she choked out, "I'm goin' on vacation."

He frowned. He hadn't heard of this. "To where? When?"

"I'm goin' tae Boston in a few minutes."

"When will you be back?"

She shrugged, still not looking at him. "I dunno."

He stiffened at her words. "What do you mean you don't know?" When she didn't answer, he felt a panic grip him. "Does Xavier know about this?"

"Nae," she whispered. "Yer the only one."

He was silent for a moment, studying her profile. "So you're just going to leave," he said harshly. "Without an explanation or a date as to when you'll return?"

She glanced down at her clasped hands. "Tis complicated, Alan. All I can tell ye is that I 'ave tae leave or everyone 'ere will be in danger."

He gripped her hands tighter. "Kelpie," he said softly. "We have a right to know why you're leaving us." His voice nearly cracked when he added, "Why you're leaving me."

She didn't answer as a tear traced her already wet cheeks.

"Kelpie, please. Tell me what's going on."

She didn't raise her head but jerked it toward the newspaper sitting on her bed. "Tis there," she said.

He reached over with one hand and picked up the paper, his eyes skimming over it. He looked up at her, confused. "This is the article I showed you at breakfast."

She nodded.

"What does that have to do with anything?"

She sniffed and wiped away her tears as she sat the flowers on the bed. She looked at him, but not into his eyes, rather at his cheek. "It 'as tae do with everythin'." She took a deep breath then glanced at his eyes, then looked down at her hands. "I…Kyle Nicholason…'e was my foster brother. I'm Aisilí MacGealach."

His still registered confusion. "Everyone is in danger because your foster brother is dead?"

She shook her head, then said, "Well, yes, kinda…" She gave a sigh of frustration. "E was murdered, Alan."

"I came to that assumption since he couldn't very well bury himself."

"Ye dunna understand. I ken who killed 'im."

His frown deepened and he rose to sit next to her on the bed, not letting go of her hands. "Who?" She hesitated and he repeated, "Who, Kelpie?"

She looked up at him, her eyes filling with tears as they met his. Her voice was so soft he almost didn't hear her when she said, "I did."

His face turned passive, hiding his shock behind a mask as he studied her a moment. Then, slowly, "What happened?"

More tears fell and she hastily tried to wipe them away with one hand, the other still clasping his. "Twas an accident. I didna mean tae kill 'im. Twas in self-defense."

He grasped her hands in his, suddenly filled with dread. "What happened?"

She was breathing heavily now, trying to keep the tears back as the memory flooded over her. "E…'e 'it me…a lot. 'E…beat me 'til I could barely stand." Tears were flowing down her cheeks now and she couldn't stop them any more than she could the memory. "Then one night 'is friends came over. They 'ad been drinkin'…and 'e…'e ordered me tae do things…for them…" her voice caught on a sob. "I kenned they were wrong, disgusting, so I refused. And 'e beat me. First in front o' 'is friends and then later that night. I was ten-years-old and so scared. I didna ken what tae do. Tigre appeared then and when Kyle tried tae…" she swallowed but couldn't force to words past her lips. "Tigre…'e killed 'im. Afterwards, I buried 'im and ran away." She grasped his hands, suddenly desperate, "Ye must understand, 'twas in self-defense and--"

"Shh," he whispered, gathering her to him and hugging her close. "I understand," he said as he stroked her hair. "It's okay."

She shook her head and forced herself to pull back from his embrace. "I 'ave tae go. When they dunna find my body, they're gonna continue tae search. They'll figure out sooner or later that Aisilí MacGealach isna dead and that I 'ad somethin' tae do with Kyle's death."

"You don't know that for sure."

"Someone's gonna connect 'is murder with what I did under Erika's control. I used tigers more often than others."

"That's a one in one hundred chance--"

"That's just it, Alan," she said with tears in her eyes as she rose to her feet. She grabbed a bag full of money and clothes that sat next to the bed. "I canna take that chance. Ye mean too much tae me."

He stood with her, grabbing her arm gently. "You can't just leave like this, Kelpie."

"I'm sorry, Alan," she said soflty. "I canna risk 'avin this school revealed tae the human public. _Tha mi diulich_, but I canna risk 'avin' ye all killed cuz of me."

He pulled her hard against him, kissing her deeply. Breaking it off as quickly as it began, he locked eyes with her, whispering, "Don't leave me, Kelpie. I lost you twice, I don't think I can live with it a third time. Please."

"I'm sorry," she sobbed and kissed him one last time before wriggling free and hurrying from the barn as it began to rain.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Three days later, a dark figure stole into the Nicholason's yard. The yard was in disarray, not even closely resembling an urban backyard. The grass was completely gone, and the ground was churned with fresh mounds of dirt lining the outside of holes twice as deep as a man was tall. Trailers and vans were lined up around the block; temporary homes for the diggers and investigators.

The black figure knelt by one of the many holes and pulled a small cylinder from its pocket. The cylinder contained a coarse, ground white powder. Removing the stopper, she scattered it's contents into the hole. Replacing the cylinder, the black figure stole back out of the yard and disappeared into the night.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sensherak stepped into the main room where he knew Vixen was waiting and shook out his umbrella. It hadn't stopped raining since Kelpie had left five days ago. Storm had tried to push the clouds away, but they always seemed to come back as soon as the sky cleared. Finally, she got tired of trying and just let it rain. Placing the umbrella in the rack next to the doorway, the pit-pattering of the rain stopped and he glanced out a window. Oh, _now_ it decided to stop raining. The wet grounds lit up under the bright sun, shining as if Sensherak hadn't just been walking through a torrential downpour.

Growling, he shook out his hair, saying, "I couldn't find her. Nobody at any of the train stations ever saw a girl that matches Kelpie's description."

A familiar giggled sounded from behind him. "Maybe that's because I took the bus."

Sensherak whirled to find himself face to face with Kelpie, soaked to the bone. Her smile faded somewhat from her face and she looked down at her feet. "I came back. I couldna bare tae stay away any longer."

His face was serious, hiding the fact that his heart was pounding. "And what about the school's safety?"

Vixen smirked, waddling by him as she threw him the remote. "Turn on the news, kid."

He did as told. There was a reporter standing beneath an umbrella. She must not have noticed that it was no longer raining. "…where Detective Gustin Michaels has discovered bone fragments matching Aisilí Nicholason's DNA."

Kelpie frowned. She had never been adopted into that family, as much as Kirstin and Matthew had wanted to, she had never officially been adopted. Her last name was still MacGealach.

She glanced at Sensherak to see him staring at her. "How?"

She smiled sheepishly. "Twasn't easy, I'll tell ye that." She held up her hand to show a red index finger. "I 'ad tae take the bone out and ground it up in a meat grinder then dumped it in the Nicholason's backyard. The vines produced a new bone, but I'm nae sure if I'll be able to use it again. Only time will tell, I s'pose."

When he didn't say anything, she looked down at her feet. "I'm sorry, Alan, for leaving. Ye must understand, I thought it best for the rest of you."

He cupped her chin and forced her head up so he could look her in the eyes. "I can't forgive you," he said.

Tears filled her eyes and she tried to pull away, but he held her chin in a tight grip. "Kelpie, look at me," he ordered. When she finally did, he cupped her face in both hands and continued, "I can't forgive you because I never blamed you." He smiled at the confusion and hope that mingled in her misty eyes. "I appreciate that you left, actually. Not only did I realize that you did it to save the rest of us from harm, but it made me realize just how much I love you."

"Oh, Alan, I love ye, too!" she cried and he crushed her to him, kissing her soundly.

Vixen grabbed each of their shoulders and pulled them apart. "Alright, alright, we get it!" She fixed Kelpie with a glare. "No more kissing until you graduate."

Kelpie smirked and said jokingly, "At the rate I'm goin' now, I dunna think I'll ever graduate."

Vixen smiled broadly. "Exactly. Then you'll have no chance in endin' up like I did."

Suddenly she grabbed her stomach, her smile fading and her eyes widening. Kelpie frowned, reaching out to her. "Vixen? What's wrong?"

A wetness bloomed across the front of her pants and down her legs. "My water just broke!"

_**To Be Continued…**_

**AN: I hope you all enjoyed my story, please review and tell me what you think. If I get a couple of good responses, I'll start posting the sequel which is actually a little bit more centered on Kelpie's long-lost sister, Aithne. So if you wanna know whatever happened to Kelpie's sister the night of the fire and why Kelpie hates her older sister so much, please review and let me know!**


End file.
